Visiones
by Anna.FDR
Summary: Después de un largo año de entrenamiento Rey regresa a la Base de la Resistencia, pero se siente más inútil que nunca, pues mientras todos salen en misiones y ataques, ella se queda en la Base reparando naves. Todo hasta que una visión le muestra el camino que debe tomar.
1. Chapter 1

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.  
**

* * *

Tres meses, retumbaba el tiempo en mi cabeza, tres meses, dos semanas, cuatro días… y contando. Era el tiempo que tenía desde que regresé a la base de la resistencia.

Pasaba cada tarde sentada en la zona designada para comer, un gran salón con bancas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho, por lo regular el lugar estaba lleno, pero hoy no, todos salieron a un ataque en masa, sólo nos quedamos algunos recién llegados y yo.

Desde que regresé, mis actividades se limitaban en arreglos mecánicos, y no me molesta ayudar, me encanta trabajar con el metal y los escombros, y reparar motores se ha vuelto mi especialidad… pero no dejo de sentir que debía estar haciendo de la galaxia un lugar mejor, teniendo misiones secretas o peleando en algún encuentro con la primera orden, sentía que después de un largo año de entrenamiento sería de más ayuda para la resistencia. Suspiré con fuerza y dejé caer mi cuerpo en la mesa, coloqué mis manos alrededor de mi cabeza y recordé la última vez que hablé con mi maestro:

 _Esa noche en especial era fría y sólo una fogata nos mantenía calientes, preparábamos la comida en un pequeño sartén que encontramos dentro del Halcón, antes de que Chewbacca se lo llevara con él._

 _—Siento que el tiempo de volver a llegado…— Dijo en tono sereno mi maestro, mientras giraba su rostro para observarme._

 _—¿Maestro? — Mi voz fue casi un susurro, era tan extraño escuchar a Luke hablar, realmente conversaba muy poco, se limitaba a darme las lecciones, pero casi nunca teníamos una plática personal._

 _—Tu misión, joven Rey, está por ser revelada— Decía con un aire misterioso. —Debes volver a la base de la resistencia—_

 _—¿No volverá usted conmigo? — Pregunté al instante, ya que dijo "Debes" y no "debemos"_

 _—Oh no, yo llegaré cuando tu misión quede al descubierto. —_

 _Terminó de hablar y continuó con sus alimentos, Esperaba con ansias que la conversación continuara pero, después de un año, sabía que no iba a ocurrir._

Abrí mis ojos y estaba de regreso en la base, sentada de nuevo sola en las mesas, y mi misión seguía sin aparecer.

Decidí regresar al compartimiento en el que dormía, no era tan tarde, pero sola y sin ninguna nave que reparar, esperé con paciencia a que el resto de la tropa regresara. No podía hacer nada por ayudar, desde mi ubicación era imposible, además que no me permitían entrar a la base de control, donde la General Organa daba las órdenes.

Cerré los ojos y esperé.

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, el ruido de las alarmas me despertaron, _nos atacan_ , fue lo primero que pensé, hasta que con atención me di cuenta que el sonido era para avisar que las unidades estaban regresando.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza, estaban de regreso ya podía sentirlos, tomé mis cosas y las guardé en la pequeña bolsa que cargaba a todos lados, corrí por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar al hangar, donde una a una las naves comenzaban a tomar su lugar.

Sabía que debía estar revisando las unidades, que todo estuviera bajo control, pero en su lugar escaneaba con los ojos a cada piloto, a cada persona, con la esperanza de ver mis dos caras favoritas en toda la galaxia, no podía verlos, los sentía, sabía que estaban juntos, como siempre, pero no los veía.

—Están en el hangar 2— Dijo un voz detrás de mi

Giré con brusquedad.

—General, lo lamento, en este momento comienzo las reparaci…

—No, adelante, busca a tus amigos. — Dijo con un ademan en las manos. Sentía tanta pena que me puse roja.

Pero ya sería más adelante que me deje llevar por la vergüenza, corrí al hangar número 2 y ahí estaban, mis únicos amigos en toda la galaxia, Poe y Finn, discutiendo, como de costumbre.

—… Era un tiro libre, aun no entiendo cómo fallaste— Respingaba Finn cuando notó que lo estaba observando.

Corrimos hasta encontrarnos, me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me levanta del suelo, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, cada salida de ellos es igual: temo que sea la última vez que pueda verlos.

—Dunas, que bueno verte—Me decía Poe mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, me llama Dunas casi desde el momento en que llegué a la base— ¿Qué tal todo, Nada emocionante mientras nos fuimos?

—Nada que reportar— contesté con una sonrisa.

—Entonces aburrido como siempre

—Discutían sobre el ataque, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Muchas bajas? ¿Algo emocionante en que pensar mientras reparo las naves? — Estaba ansiosa de saber algo que no fuera sobre las descomposturas de las naves que estaba a punto de reparar.

—Nada interesante— Dijo primero Finn

—Vamos, hablaban sobre un tiro fallido…— Sé que mi voz sonó bastante desesperada por información.

Estaba segura que ambos intentaban evitar estos temas conmigo, regresé hablando sobre una misión encomendada por el mismo Luke y sólo hacía el trabajo de un técnico, deben sentir que hablar sobre los ataques y el avance de la resistencia me haría parecer aún más inútil.

—Bueno, si, Finn, él, no recalibró adecuadamente uno de los cañones…

—¿Debería revisarlo? — Pregunté, interrumpiendo a Poe.

—No, no, es decir, si, pero no…—Poe trataba de ordenar sus palabras, parecía muy nervioso, por suerte en ese momento una nave entró de forma estrepitosa al hangar.

—Me contaran los detalles mañana en el desayuno, creo que debo ver que le ocurre a esa nave— Decía mientras caminaba a la nave recién llegada.

Escuche el suspiro aliviado de Poe y luego sus pisadas alejarse.

* * *

N/A: La historia es Reylo, lo siento si pensaron que iba por otro lado, pero va a ser un poco lenta. Debo admitir que ya tengo avanzados al menos 12 capítulos, estaré actualizando cada oportunidad que tenga.

Esta es la primera vez que publico uno de mis fics, espero que les guste, estoy bastante nerviosa.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Bastante daños que reportar, muchas naves no volvieron, dos unidades hechas pedazos, y una, la última en llegar, sin la potencia para viajar a velocidad luz por más de 2 minutos continuos.

Pasé toda la noche reparando, y por la mañana estaba repleta de grasa, descansaba ocasionalmente en los asientos de las naves y me dejaba llevar por la sensación de estar con un equipo en esa misión tan importante que se suponía debía realizar.

Para cuando terminé de hacer los reportes y entregarlos al superior, el sol estaba comenzando a salir, caminé hasta las regaderas donde limpié cada parte de grasa y sudor de mi cuerpo.

Dormí toda la mañana, hasta que Finn apareció para despertarme.

—Bueno días— entonaba con una dulce voz.

Giré sobre mi costado y lo vi, sonreía y sostenía un panecillo mientras me sentaba.

Compartía camarote con 3 personas más, dos pilotos, otro mecánico, quienes debieron salir más temprano ya que nos encontrábamos solos.

—Buenos días, Finn— Le dije mientras tomaba el pan que me ofrecía.

—Escuché que te acostaste muy tarde ¿Muchos daños?

Me senté en un extremo de la cama haciendo señas a Finn para que se sentara a mi lado.

—Algo, muchas unidades no regresaron, la vieja Margaret no volvió— Dije con tristeza.

—Fue la última en caer, o al menos eso noté…

La vieja Margaret era una unidad de antaño a la que nombré así pues la parte delantera estaba chata y me recordaba a una anciana que trabajaba a mi lado cuando vivía en Jakku.

—¿Fueron muchas bajas, Finn? —

No conocía a todos en la base tan bien como Finn, pero por mi sensibilidad con la fuerza sentía las emociones de mis compañeros, y sabía que algo lo agobiaba.

—Más de las que esperamos— Respondió con franqueza.

—Jamás me cuentas estas cosas con Poe cerca

—Prefiero no recordárselas, eran, toda la base, es muy unida a él…—

Recogí mi cabello en una sola cola de caballo y me ponía mis botas. A pesar de sólo haber estado en un ataque sólo una vez, sabía que las horas que vienen después del regreso de las naves eran las más duras, es el recuento de los daños y el darte cuenta de quienes volvieron con vida o heridos a la base.

Muchos rostros tristes, emociones muy fuertes corrían por el aire, y yo era capaz de percibirlas todas. Fingía que no me afectaban, pero en realidad me estaba dejando llevar por todas ellas.

—Es tarde de junta, ¿no es verdad? — Pregunté al llegar al comedor y notar que Poe no nos estaba esperando.

—La General mandó llamar a los capitanes y encargados supongo que quiere un reporte completo de la situación

—Por lo regular espera unos días para hacerlo ¿Qué fueron a hacer, a donde se dirigieron?

—No, no creo que pueda decírtelo… se supone que…

—¿Es confidencial?... Toda la base salió Finn, los único que no sabemos somos los recién llegados y yo, en ocasiones creo que no soy muy bien recibida aquí…

—Oye, en mis primeros meses aquí era él chico que limpiaba los baños, sólo llegaste hace tres meses, ten paciencia

—Suenas igual que el maestro Luke

—¿Es eso un alago?

—Algo así— Sonreí a Finn me regresó la sonrisa, era muy fácil estar con él. Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas desocupadas, mientras continuamos hablando, esperando la llegada de Poe para salir en una de nuestras caminatas, cómo era costumbre cada día después de que los chicos regresaban sanos y salvos.

El sol brillaba con más intensidad que de costumbre y los árboles filtraban la luz que nos permitía ver por donde caminar.

Poe salió hace dos horas de la reunión, se le veía cansado y extrañamente crispado, pero al igual que ellos evitaban temas conmigo… Finn y yo evitamos hablar de la reunión con Poe y tratábamos de distraerlo con temas elegidos al azar como; La comida que sirvieron ese día o los extraños peinados que llevaban algunas de las pilotos.

—Sabes cuál fue mi favorita…— Hablaba con entusiasmo — Le crema que sirvieron al comenzar la estación— Una crema deliciosa, de color amarillo, era lo más rico que había probado en toda mi vida.

—No es verdad, ni siquiera era tan buena— Me respondió Finn con una sonrisa chueca.

—Te reto a probarla después de más de 10 años viviendo de porciones deshidratadas y un año de mariscos, que realmente no son tan buenos cómo imaginaba—

—¿Qué hay de ti Poe? — Preguntó Finn a su amigo

—Veamos, creo que la pasta vende que sirvieron la semana pasada

—¡No!— Gritamos con disgusto Finn y yo, esa pasta verde fue el platillo más insípido que había probado, incluso mucho más que las rasiones de las que vivía en Jakku.

Continuamos caminando el resto de la tarde, entre risas y pláticas, nadie mencionó nada sobre el ataque o la junta de esa misma mañana. Cuando llegó la hora de regresar, Finn se dirigió al área de embarque, donde debía revisar unos uniformes utilizados por la primera orden.

—Los veo en la cena— Se despedía Finn con un brazo al aire.

Poe se retrasó un poco cuando caminamos por los pasillos, y de repente sentí de nuevo la corriente de emociones emanando de él, mucha tristeza, nostalgia, enojo, sabía que podía echar un vistazo a su mente y ver un poco de lo mucho que lo acongojaba, pero no lo haría, no me sentía capaz de invadir la mente de un buen amigo, primero porque se lo desagradable que es tener a alguien husmeando en tus pensamiento y segundo porque Luke me recordaba que la mente es un santuario personal al que sólo puedes acceder si eres invitador a entrar. Por lo que, al igual que con las emociones de mis compañeros en la base, fingía que no me afectaba.

—Dunas— habló Poe a mis espaldas.

Me detuve en seco, la voz de Poe entre cortada y sostenida me hizo sentir un extraño revoltijo en el estómago. Giré lentamente para verlo de frente y ahí estaba él, iluminado por delicados rayos de sol que se colaban por los orificios del techo, de pie pero con el semblante decaído, pareciera que en cualquier momento se rompería en miles de pedazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Me acerqué un poco a él.

Sentía que la mirada de Poe me atravesada, cerró la distancia que se encontraba entre ambos y pasó sus manos por la mi espalda, al instante sentí un especie de clic, Poe recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, era bastante más pequeña que él por lo que su figura estaba un poco encorvada, entonces pude darme cuenta de pequeñas gotas de agua tocaban la parte descubierta de mi cuello, Poe estaba llorando, necesitado desesperadamente por alguien que pudiera consolarlo.

Con timidez, coloqué una mano sobre su espalda, para cerrar el abrazo, y otra la puse sobre su cabeza, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos. Podría percibir por completo sus emociones y por un momento todo se silenció, sentía el acelere de su corazón, la respiración calidad de Poe sobre mi piel, mis piernas pesaban mucho menos, nunca había experimentado todas esas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, estaba asustada pero, aunque en mi mente sonaba a disparate, lo estaba disfrutando.

Estuvimos abrazados en silencioso por casi 10 minutos, sin hablar, sólo servía de apoyo y Poe descargaba todas sus emociones. Jamás, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan necesaria para alguien, era indispensable para él y no quería más que reconfortarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no tenía ni la experiencia ni las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

Poco a poco Poe comenzaba a alejarse de mí, mantenía sus manos en contacto recorriendo mi espalda, luego mis brazos, y finalmente, cuando pudo despegarse, vio directamente a mis ojos, seguía triste, lo podía sentir.

—Gracias— Dijo Poe eliminando el silencio.

No supe que contestar, me quedé parada mientras Poe se alejaba de mí, llevándose todo ese cúmulo de emociones con él.

* * *

N/A: Yo sé que no lo parece, pero la historia si es pro Kylo y Rey, sólo que va tomar unos capítulos más.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora en la que sirven la cena, pasé el resto de la tarde distraída con un motor oxidado y olvidado, estaba en una de las naves destruidas por la primera orden y se volvió mi proyecto personal, hasta ahora no había nada que yo no pudiera reparar, pero este motor se estaba saliendo de mis manos.

Caminé resignada hasta el comedor, Finn y Poe ya estaban sentados con los platos servidos, rápidamente tomé una charola y me senté frente a ellos.

—¿Sigues con ese motor, verdad? —Preguntó Finn señalando una mancha de grasa en mi brazo.

Giré mis ojos al instante, si había algo que me frustrara más que no poder arreglar ese motor era que me lo echaran en cara.

—No te molestes, Rey, pero ese motor ya no tiene arreglo, recibió un golpe directo, necesita piezas nuevas, principalmente un motor— Concluyó Finn entre risas.

—Come tu cena Finn, y déjame a mí reparar lo irreparable— Le contesté regresándole la sonrisa.

Con timidez levanté la mirada para echar un ojo a Poe, se veía mucho mejor, más calmado, sus emociones seguían intensas, pero en la base ese tono de intensidad era normal después de un ataque. Quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero no sabía si lo que pasó entre nosotros era un secreto o si también abrazó a Finn en algún momento.

—¿Qué tal el embarque? — Preguntó Poe a Finn, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Bastante decentes, sabes creo que pueden funcionar…— Dijo la última frase con más cautela-

—¿Volverán a salir? — Pregunté con sospecha, inmediatamente las emociones de Finn lo delataron.

—Es muy probable, si— Confesó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Poe — ¿Qué? —Comenzó a reclamarle— iba a enterarse de todos modos.

—¿Cuándo se irán? —Pregunté con furia, sin poner atención al enojo que crecía más y más en Poe.

—Esperamos órdenes, pueden ser en cualquier momento—

—Entonces ¿sólo planeaban irse? ¿Sin despedirse? —

—Claro que nos íbamos a despedir— Esta vez fue Poe quien hablo y trató de defenderse

—¿Cuándo? Cuando estuvieran a punto de subir a la nave, "Buen día Rey, nos vamos" —

Me sentía frenética, triste sin duda, pero sobre todo me sentía menospreciada, pasé toda mi vida sintiendo una y otra vez esas emociones y nunca dejé que me afectaran, pero ahora, después de ser amigos, todas esas emociones se triplicaron.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de regreso a continuar reparando el motor, que si bien comenzaba a rendirme, era lo único que me brindaba tranquilidad.

Me quedó dormida abrazando el motor, demasiado orgullosa para volver al compartimiento y enfrentar a 3 rostros, con sus respectivos semblantes de dolor, no podía ni con mis emociones, así que decidí no cargar con ajenas.

Pasaban las horas y la oscuridad de la base me acunaba, me veía rodeada por una densa capa de niebla, lo suficiente para poder describirla como una tela, la tocaba con la punta de los dedo y poco a poco me abría paso en ella, era extraño, pues sentía que no podía moverme, pero me estaba moviendo, era cómo estar atrapada dentro de un cuerpo extraño.

Salía muy lentamente de la capa de niebla y comenzaba a ver la base, luego la nave, las puertas, el motor y, por último, una chica recostada sobre el… era ¿yo?, ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba fuera de mi cuerpo ¿Había muerto? No, no se sentía muerte en la joven recostada, estaba más como dormida, en un letargo. Era cómo un sueño, pero regularmente no los tengo, comencé a sentirme curiosa sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba del maestro Luke ahora más que nunca.

A la distancia se escuchaba un susurro, "Rey" repetía una y otra vez, decidí seguir el sonido de esa extraña voz, me llevó por toda la base hasta el área designada para el descanso "Rey" repetía de nuevo, caminaba sin darme cuenta que no abría las puertas, ni respetaba las paredes, llegué hasta las afueras del compartimiento designado exclusivamente a Poe, entro e inspecciono el lugar, lleno de pergaminos, herramientas, BB-8 estaba descansando también, continuo acercándome hasta donde se encontraba la cama donde Poe dormía. Seguía escuchando mi nombre, pero este no venía de los labios de Poe, era su voz sí, pero venía de su cabeza.

Me acerqué más a él, se veía intranquilo, cómo su tuviera una pesadilla, traté de reconfortarlo, de nuevo, y con gentileza toqué su frente con mi mano. Un repentino tirón me llevó por un túnel blanco, y luego estaba en un pasillo negro, con luces rojas parpadeando, veía a Poe y a Finn corriendo, comencé a seguirlos, más rostros comenzaron a unirse, eran miembros de la resistencia, corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta, y de repente sentí una extraña presencia emanando detrás, traté de gritar "¡No lo hagan!" pero un explosión se llevó a las personas que estaban llegando, las vibraciones me llevaron hasta una sala de juntas, donde Leia llevaba el mando.

—…Debemos volver en misión de rescate, Poe yo sé que es pedirles demasiado, pero mientras más tiempo estén ahí es menos probable que podamos salvarlos—

El resto de los capitanes y encargados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a alejarse, menos Poe, quién se quedó sentado en su lugar.

—¿Algo te inquieta? — Preguntó Leia

—La necesitamos—

—No volveremos a lo mismo de nuevo—

—General, por favor, necesitamos a alguien con sus reflejos, es la única jedi, además de su hermano, pero ella está aquí, puede ayudarnos más que sólo reparando motores—

—No la vamos a enviar al frente, Poe, aún no está lista—

—¿A que le teme, General? Todos sabemos que estar en la resistencia es peligroso, la muerte es casi segura, ella no le teme a morir—

—Ella no está lista, es todo por ahora, te recomiendo que hables con Finn y lo pongas al tanto de los movimientos que estamos por realizar—

—Cómo ordene…—

Sentí un jalón, estaba de nuevo en la habitación de Poe, pero ahora él estaba sentado, viendo la oscuridad.

—¿Poe? — traté de hablarle, pero en vano, fue como si no me hubiera escuchado.

De repente me sentí abrumada, mi maestro, sentí a Luke muy cerca, giré mi rostro emocionada, esperando que apareciera de repente con todas las respuestas a las nuevas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, pero no estaba.

Decidida, me puso de pie y comencé a seguir la afluencia que emanaba de él, caminé hasta el otro lado de la base, hasta los mismos aposentos de la General Organa.

Me sentía extraña estando parada fuera de esa habitación, pero escuchaba voces del otro lado y una de ellas era la de Luke, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con él, así que, sin pensarlos dos veces, di un paso para entrar a la habitación.

Estaba sola, Leia estaba sentada en el balcón viendo la luna, giró parcialmente su rostro, cómo si hubiera escuchado un ruido, pero parecía no percatarse de mi presencia.

—¿Todo bien? — Dijo la voz de Luke

—Si, creí oír algo—

Luke no estaba y los labios de Leia no se movían, era algo similar a lo que pasó con Poe, no son sus labios lo que hablan, es su cabeza, la conexión que guardan Leia y Luke los está ayudando a comunicarse, o al menos eso era lo que comenzaba a concluir.

—… Poe me lo pidió de nuevo también, no eres el único que se preocupa por ella—

—Debes entender, Leia, ella debe terminar su entrenamiento, encerrada no lo va a lograr—

—No la quiero perder a ella también—

—Ella no es Ben, Leia, tratar de salvarla no te va a exhumar de tus culpas, te va a generar nuevas—

—¿Y mandarla directo a la primera orden es la solución?, es lo que me piden todos, que la exponga—

—Ella es fuerte, mucho más de lo que puedo ser yo, no va a caer tan fácil…—

—¿Tan?, hay posibilidades, Luke y son los riesgos que no quiero correr—

—Vas a tener que enfrentarlo, Leia, "protegiéndola" no lograras hacer que Ben regrese, no así—

Estaba recibiendo toda una clase nueva de información, para la cual no estaba preparada, de haber estado dentro mi cuerpo sin duda estaría agitada.

Necesitaba hablar con Luke, sólo él podría sacarme las dudas, quería volver a mi cuerpo, despertar si todo era un sueño, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y, repentinamente volví a escuchar otra voz, pero esta vez más clara, cómo si me hablara directamente al oído, "Rey" dijo esta voz qué pudo reconocer al instante; Kylo Ren.

Abrí repentinamente los ojos, en efecto estaba agitada, aún abrazada del motor ¿Fue un sueño? Esperaba que si lo fuese, deseaba que así fuera.

* * *

N/A: Poco a poco está tomando forma.

Gracias por tomarse la molesta de leer este humilde fic :)


	4. Chapter 4

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No descansar debe estar haciéndome tener sueños muy extraños, regularmente nunca veo imágenes cuando duermo, excepto por algunos recurrentes, pero nada como lo que acabo de ver, con la mente dispersa trato de meditar lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿Fue todo un sueño o de verdad encontré una forma de salir de mi cuerpo físico? ¿Fueros esos los sueños de Poe y alguna extraña conexión entre Luke y Leia?... decido que es mejor regresar al camarote y descansar cómo es debido.

Me duermo casi al instante en que toco mi cama.

La mañana siguiente fue más tranquila, y me permitió pensar con más calma, lo primero que debía hacer era estar con mis amigos, si de verdad estaban a punto de irse no podía darme el lujo de estar moleta con ellos.

—¿Rey…?— Anunció Poe cuando me vio llegar con ellos

—¿Es que ya no soy Dunas, o estás pensando un apodo nuevo? — Quería que todo quedara en el pasado y fingir que la conversación de la noche anterior nunca existió.

—¿Todo está bien?

—No veo porque no— Debía comprometerme seriamente con esta idea, nada estaba mal entre nosotros, así que levanté la mirada y la clavé directo en la suya, sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude.

Comenzamos el desayuno y Finn relataba una las historia de cuando trabajaba con la primera orden, traté con todas mis fuerzas de no dejarme ver ni molesta, ni cansada, pero sentía todas esas emociones emanando con mucha más afluencia a través de mí, quería respuestas, pero Luke estaba demasiado lejos para dármelas y no quería abrumar a la General con una duda para la que posiblemente no tenga respuesta… ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle a Poe?... Aunque no sería tan descabellado, puedo preguntarle a él que soñó y así salir de dudas.

—… jamás había visto tanta baba en toda mi vida— Continuaba Finn con su historia.

—Debiste desertar en ese momento— Respondía Poe con una cara de desagrado.

—En mi defensa, pagaban muy bien…

Finn continuaba riendo mientras se ponía de pie para poder llevar su charola de regreso a la cocina, esta era mi oportunidad de hablar a solar con Poe.

—Poe…— Él levantó inmediatamente la mirada, aún tenía la cuchara en su boca —Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro, Dunas, lo que quieras, dime.

—Pero no aquí.

—Bien déjame llevar mis cosas a la cocina y nos vemos afuera ¿te parece?

—Gracias

Fue casi instantáneo, una parte de él sintió que necesitaba hablar a solas, en cuanto terminó su comida se puso de pie y dejó la charola en su lugar, lo seguí de cerca, al pasar por la entrada a la cocina noté a Finn relatando la misma historia a otros chicos, es tan gracioso verlo, no quería que se fuera, ni él ni Poe.

Al salir Poe me esperaba recargado en una de las bardas.

—¿Lista?

—Si, escucha…— No sabía por dónde comenzar, estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Tranquila, podemos caminar, eso te puede despejar las ideas.

Nos adentramos un poco a la sección de árboles donde usualmente paseamos los tres juntos, trataba de organizar mi mente.

—Lamento de lo ayer— Comenzó hablando Poe, tratando de romper un poco el hielo —No debimos… no debí ocultarte algo así

—No, tranquilo, reaccioné con mucha fuerza.

Podía sentir extraños sentimientos por el ambiente, algo lo estaba inquietando, en ese momento Poe se detuvo y me cerró el paso, me alarmó un poco su comportamiento así que busqué su rostro para saber que sucedía. Comenzaba a acercarse muy lentamente, mi corazón se aceleró al instante, y esas extrañas emociones en el ambiente se intensificaron en él, algo pasaba, pero no alcanzaba a entender que era, me faltaba el aire, me sentía agitada, sentía cómo el pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular. Las manos de Poe llegaron hasta mi rostro, no supe cómo reaccionar a partir de ahí, sólo tomé sus manos y…

—¿Qué soñaste anoche? —Las palabras salieron solas de mis labios.

Poe se detuvo en seco, crispó el rostro y se alejó un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito saber

—¿Por qué? — repitió el piloto, quien puso ahora sus manos a sus costados.

—¿Soñaste con el ataque y la reunión con la general Organa?

La mirada perdida de Poe me confirmó que sí.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — inquirió él

—Algo extraño me pasó, y debo saber si fue real o sólo un sueño.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu maestro?

—Bravo Poe, ¿Cómo no lo pensé?— Contesté con sarcasmo —Está demasiado lejos, no puedo sentirlo.

—Habla con la General, talvez ella pueda ayudarte más que yo.

—Confío más en ti, aunque no sepas nada de la fuerza.

Poe asintió con una sonrisa, muy propia de él.

—Vamos, te acompañaré con Leia.

Caminé hasta alcanzarlo y acomodarme a su lado, estaba más tranquila, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa, pero ahora tenía otra duda y no quería quedarme con ella.

—¿Ibas a besarme? — Poe se detuvo al instante y yo traté de evitar su mirada.

—Yo… lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

—Bien, no se supone que un jedi pase por esas cosas, ¿sabes?

—Si, algo había escuchado, tranquila Dunas.

Sonrió y continuó caminando, pero la pena que siguió ese momento, no pude distinguir si era de él o era la mía.

Nunca había pensado en él de manera romántica, sé que Poe se ha hecho de cierta reputación entre las chicas de la base, un rompecorazones le llaman, pero no me imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar entre nosotros, años y años en Jakku me hicieron olvidar que en ocasiones las personas se atraen.

Llegamos hasta la base de control, donde salen todas la órdenes, donde se supone que no tengo permitido entrar, supongo que ir acompañada de Poe me da algunos privilegios.

—General…— Comenzaba a hablar Poe.

Leia giró y observó a Poe por un segundo antes de clavar su mirada en mí.

—¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó, paseando sus ojos de mí a él.

—Si, General, Rey necesita hablar urgentemente con usted— Poe hablaba con tanta disciplina, aquí no parece ese chico despreocupado y relajado al que estoy acostumbrada.

Ahora los ojos de todos se voltearon hacia mí, algunas miradas curiosas también, supongo que creen que traigo algún mensaje importante de Luke.

—General, yo…— De nuevo estaba nerviosa, rayos, pensé que ya lo había superado.

—Sólo dilo Rey—Me animó Poe

—Debo hablar con mi maestro— Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, ni de asomo lo que en realidad planeaba decir, pero algo muy intenso en mi me hizo utilizar esa frase.

—Es imposible Rey, nosotros no tenemos manera de comunicarnos con él... — De alguna forma esa respuesta me tranquilizó, si no había manera de comunicarse con él, lo que vi por la noche no fue más que un sueño, y una casualidad por lo que vi de Poe.

Ya estaba decidía a irme cuando Poe tomó mi brazo.

—Ella vio mis sueños anoche— Soltó Poe la información sin detenerse a pensar si quería compartir eso o no.

—¿Cómo dices? — Preguntó Leia confundida.

—Relató mis sueños a la perfección…

El miedo procedente de Leia me tomó por sorpresa.

—Rey, ¿Es eso real?.

—Si— confesé — Algo extraño ha sucedido y sé que sólo mi maestro tiene las respuestas…— Una fuerte sensación de confianza comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. — Si no existe una forma de comunicarme con él, lo mejor será volver a su lado.

La oleada de tristeza que llegó cuando terminé de habar fue demasiada para mí, sentí los ojos cristalizarse casi al instante. La general me observaba con paciencia, leía en su rostro su respuesta, no planeaba dejarme ir, así que utilicé las mismas palabras que mi maestro le dijo esa noche en mis sueños. Me ayudaría a llegar a mi meta y descubrir si todo fue un real o no.

—Debes entender, Leia, debo terminar el entrenamiento, encerrada no lo voy a lograr…— Los ojos de la general se abrieron al instante.

Pasó un momento de silencio, pero su rostro me decía tantas cosas; curiosidad, miedo, tristeza, compasión… no pude adivinar qué pasaría ahora, incluso las crecientes emociones de Poe me alteraban.

—Poe…— Comenzó a hablar la Generala—…prepara una de las naves—

—Cómo ordene— Poe salió al instante, abrumado.

—Saldrás esta misma tarde Rey… tienen razón— Sabía que se refería a Luke y a mí, entonces no fue un sueño.

* * *

N/A: Ya sé que he dado esta nota antes, juro que la historia es Reylo… sólo estoy tratando de darle experiencia a Rey.

LadyWitheRose gracias por tus comentarios, créeme hay respuestas para tus duda, ya llegarán ;)

Más tarde actualizaré de nuevo, ¡se acerca el encuentro! y mi parte favorita en lo que va de la historia, espero que la disfruten :)


	5. Chapter 5

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Un viaje en vano, eso fue lo que hice, casi 4 meses con la resistencia y todo para reparar motores. Ahora volvía con mi maestro de regreso a Ahch-to. Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse de este viaje, pero fue casi obvio adivinar qué Finn y Poe estarían ahí para despedirme.

—Dunas…— La palabras en la garganta de Poe se detuvieron con un quejido casi inaudible, lo abracé al instante, de nuevo esa sensación de clic que me da cuando estoy en sus brazos. No quería llorar, pero no pude evitarlo —Tenemos asuntos que resolver aún, debes volver—Me dijo al oído, de nuevo mis piernas se sintieron sin peso y mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

—Rey…— ahora hablaba Finn, igualmente me lancé a sus brazos, me recibió con un dulce sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me vas a hacer tanta falta— Le dije cuando me separaba de él.

—Buen viaje…— sólo escuché la voz de Leia antes de subir a la nave— y que la fuerza te acompañe.

Asentí y continué mi camino hasta la cabina, estaba sola en esta ocasión. Sin Chewbacca o R2. Comencé los preparativos para salir del planeta y una vez que pasé la primera luna hice los cálculos para saltar al hiperespacio.

Una parte de mí me reclamaba por no haber mencionado de la voz de Kylo Ren hablándome, pero también sabía que si lo hacía no habría forma de hacer que la General me dejara ir.

La nave se sentía ligera, si mis cálculos eran correctos estaría llegando en unas horas, tenía aun un gran tramo que recorrer, me mantuve al lado de la consola principal, por cualquier incidente, además no quería distraerme y comenzar a divagar en mis pensamientos, creer que regresar pueda ser una mala idea, alejarme de mis amigos, son casi cómo parte de mi familia, una familia algo desquebrajada, pero familia.

Si estaba en lo correcto en este momento estaba saliendo del sistema planetario y fue justo en ese punto donde la nave comenzó a fallar, dejó de responder a mis órdenes y reaccionó casi por voluntad propia, las luces rojas de alarma se activaron, salí de la velocidad luz de golpe, lo que provocó que me estrellara directo con la consola de mando y me hizo perder el conocimiento.

Abría lentamente los ojos, todo estaba negro, tintineantes luces se veían por la ventana de la nave, poco a poco me incorporé, dejé que mi ser volviera a mi cuerpo, revisé que todo estuviera bien, sin heridas, nada de sangre, talvez un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada grave, salí ilesa de un accidente que debió matarme.

Salí de la cabina y noté que la nave estaba estrellada en un planeta, me coloqué una máscara de gas, debía ver que daños tenía la nave, repararla y mandar una señal de ayuda. Al salir me di cuenta de la extraña tiniebla que rodeaba el lugar, muy densa, aunada la oscuridad del planeta, debe ser por lo lejano que está del sol, pero era muy raro ya que podía sentir el ambiente cálido y a pesar de estar oscuro no eran penumbra, podía ver, cómo si una fluorescencia natural irradiara de las cosas, mi instinto me dijo que estaba a salvo, me quité lentamente la máscara y, no estaba equivocada, el aire no era tóxico al contrario era casi dulzón.

La nave recibió un impacto directo, estaba ligeramente ladeada, el motor arrojaba humo y por dentro las luces no respondían, tenía un completo desastre entre las manos, y entre más rápido comenzara a trabajar en ellos más rápido saldría de ese lugar.

No respondía la fuente de poder, algo evitaba que terminara de prender, el motor parecía estar en orden pero sin la energía para hacerlo funcionar era más difícil saberlo. Los controles tampoco respondían, no tenía alcance para enviar o recibir señales, necesitaba piezas de repuesto o, como diría mi amigo Finn, un motor nuevo.

—Esto es imposible…— Fue la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegué a este lugar y era extraño escuchar mi voz, pero fue más extraño lo que siguió después de eso, algo me llamaba, no literalmente, pero sentía un llamado en la fuerza, cómo si todo mi cuerpo se sintiera obligado a caminar, buscar el lugar de donde provenía esa sensación.

Tomé mis cosas, y comencé a dejarme llevar, el clima en este planeta era extraño, la niebla no se disolvía comenzaba a elevarse y formaba extrañas nubes que se dirigían al cielo, la fluorescencia del planeta me permitía ver por donde pisaba, y los relámpagos en el cielo extendían mi visión al menos por uno o dos segundos.

El lugar era tenebroso, con árboles inmensos y colinas que subían y bajaban constantemente, además de su ya lúgubre color negro. Poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas de agua del cielo, primero cómo una llovizna ligera que rápidamente se convirtió en un chubasco.

Seguía caminando intrigada cada vez más por esa sensación que crecía conforme avanzaba, no me detenían ni la lluvia, ni el fango, menos el ruido producido por los truenos. Sabía que estaba más cerca de encontrar la fuente de esa fuerza que me hacía moverme. Subía una de las colinas con cuidado y al llegar a la parte más alta, me sostuve del tronco sobresaliente de uno de los árboles, y ahí estaba la extraña fuente de energía, parada del otro lado del árbol, imponente y observándome directamente, todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, apenas pude reaccionar cuando un rayo iluminó el lugar y pude ver de quien se trataba; Kylo Ren.

Me solté del troco que me detenía y caí sentada sobre el fango, alcancé a ver la figura malvada de Kylo asomarse, luego brincar y pararse justo frente a mí, seguía sentada incapaz de hacer que mi cuerpo respondiera, su mirada se veía llena de odio, su cara adornada por esa cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo. Cuando pude ponerme de pie y di dos pasos atrás él puso una de sus manos en su rostro, como si estuviera cansado, y la otra sobre su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al frente y regresaba lo que posiblemente fue su almuerzo, no me quedé más de dos segundos después de que tocó el suelo con la rodilla, comencé a correr, pero no pude dar ni cuatro zancadas cuando regresé la mirada, ahora estaba su cuerpo sobre el suelo, recostado boca abajo sobre su propio vómito.

Debía correr, lo sabía, buscar un lugar para ponerme a salvo de toda la maldad que seguía a este hombre, pero no podía, peleaba contra lo que era correcto y lo que era sensato, lo correcto sería ayudarlo, lo sensato es huir.

Respiraba con más fuerza y con un grito o se sintió más como un gruñido en mi garganta, acompañado por uno de los rayos regresé para ver qué pasaba, él seguía boca abajo, parecía inconsciente, así que pude revisarlo con calma, desarmado, traía las prendas negras que usaba la última vez que lo vi. Sólo sus manos estaban desnudas y fue todo lo que necesité, tenía unas extrañas ronchas en toda la palma del lado derecho, unas ronchas que yo misma conocía muy bien, flores de la noche, las llamaba desde niña, no había salvación para él, sin la intervención de un droide quirúrgico o la medicina adecuada, medicina que muy convenientemente yo tengo en el botiquín de la nave.

Ahora todo dependía de mí, podía dejarlo morir y acabar con cientos de problemas en la galaxia o perdonarle la vida y dejar que la resistencia se hiciera cargo de él. Podría tomarlo prisionero, no hay nadie más aquí salvo él, no alguien que pudiera sentir, quién más sabría que estaba conmigo.

Ayudada por la fuerza, y las sabias lecciones de Luke, cargué a Kylo Ren hasta mi nave, donde debía administrar la medicina que necesitaba, esa extraña y maloliente medicina color dorado que debía inyectarse directo en el estómago, descubrí su abdomen y apliqué la inyección con cuidado, escuché un pequeño quejido de dolor, fue mi recompensa al final del día, ese pequeño atisbo de sufrimiento en él hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara y, según mi experiencia, debía estar lo más quieto posible, cosa que no sucedería, en el momento que despierte y me vea lo primero que hará será tratar de matarme y posteriormente moriría él por el esfuerzo. Así que hice mi segunda recompensa del día, amarrarlo de pies y manos sentado en el suelo a un lado de uno de los tubos que trasportan el cableado, y ahí estábamos el hombre que representaba todo lo malo que estaba el universo y yo.

Lo observaba con cuidado, ahora que podía hacerlo, con más calma, su cabello largo me recordaba al de mi maestro, su rostro era una versión extraña de Han Solo, me pregunto si habrá sido igual a él cuando era joven, el color del cabello era igual el de Leia ¿Serán sus ojos iguales a los de ella?.

Escuchaba su corazón palpitar, no debió pasar mucho tiempo desde que fue picado, no creo que muera, me acerqué un poco, si todo estaba bien su cuerpo empezaría a reaccionar y debería estar comenzando a tener fiebre, me acerqué un poco más, estaba a un paso de distancia, me agaché a su lado y quité uno de los mechones de cabello de su cara, me acerqué aún más, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de sus exhalaciones en mi rostro ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan lleno de maldad pueda ser tan cálido? Coloqué mi mano en su frente y sentí su temperatura, más alta de lo normal, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando bien.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Al escuchar su voz, tan débil, todo se desmoronó dentro de mí, me sobresalté y me puse de pie.

—Salvar tu vida…— Contesté sin expresión en mi respuesta.

—¿Tú crees que me tienes prisionero? — Comenzaba a tratar de liberarse, lo que sería inútil por la medicina qué lo tendría adormilado y débil mientras dure el efecto.

—Te tengo amarrado para evitar que te mates, y si, también eres mi prisionero.

—Lamentaras esto, cuando me libere…

—Cuando te liberes y des el primer paso sentirás como si un líquido se expandiera por todo tu abdomen, luego experimentaras el verdadero significado de dolor mientras por tres días de agonía sientes cómo lo que llevas dentro de ti te come, hasta que comiencen a salir por cada poro que tienes en la piel y tus últimas palabras sean "Mátame, por favor".

Él me observaba con odio, trataba de tener la cabeza lo más alto que podía, era una persona orgullosa. Pero yo podía ser más testaruda.

—Vas a tener que cambiar tu actitud conmigo— Le dije con la voz más serena.

—No creas que esto evitará que te mate en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Se desmayó después de eso.

Su voz, a pesar de ser débil, sonaba con furia una muy similar a la que ya había escuchado antes, no sólo durante nuestro encuentro en Starkiller, en mi cabeza sonó, por semanas después de eso, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, cuando me disponía a dormir, sólo con la ayuda de Luke pude disolverla hasta que no fuera más que un horrible recuerdo, me decía constantemente que eso ocurría por la forma en que él entró en mi cabeza, mientras hurgaba entre mis más profundos secretos cuando intentaba buscar el mapa que lo guiaría directo a mi maestro, entonces no estaba tan entrenada cómo ahora, ya no podrá hacerme el mismo daño de nuevo.

Lo mejor será dejarlo dormir, regresaré a trabajar en la fuente de poder de la nave, debe haber una forma de hacerla funcionar.

* * *

N/A: Ya ¡Por fin juntos!


	6. Chapter 6

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Pasaron lo que me parecieron dos horas, en las que el progreso fue nulo, necesitaba piezas en mejor estado. Kylo Ren debió llegar en una nave, no creo que se haya transportado mágicamente, debía buscarla y ver si esta funcionaba o, bien, tomar las piezas necesarias para hacer funcionar la mía. Regresé al cuarto de enfermería donde Kylo estaba descansando, debía despertarlo y hacerlo que me dijera donde estaba su nave. Al entrar pude sentirlo, estaba más despierto, cuando crucé la puerta levantó ese mirada tan cargada de odio, propia de él, y lo noté algo agitado.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Le pregunté con extrañes en mi voz, no se suponía que debiera estar así de cansado.

El sólo sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para hacer elevar sus pómulos, sin mostrar los dientes, una sonrisa sínica.

—Estás intentando escapar…— Le dije mientras me acercaba y observaba como sus manos estaban hinchadas por su desesperado intento de liberarse.

Me arrodillé a su lado y pasé mis manos a su espalda para atarlo con más fuerza, podía sentir su cercanía, ese mismo aliento que sentí en mi rostro ahora rodeaba mi cuello, me alejé un poco y lo vi a los ojos, si eran iguales a los de Leia.

—Lo que te dije era verdad, si te mueves más de un paso los parásitos se van a movilizan y acabaran contigo antes incluso de que puedas matarme.

—Y eso te haría tan feliz— Contestó él con ironía.

—Me harían la mujer más feliz de la galaxia.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la bodega donde guardamos las raciones de comida, podía odiarlo y esperar que sufriera, pero no iba a permitir que muriera, no si estaba en mis manos evitarlo.

—Espero que te gusten las barras de granos— Le gritaba mientras tomaba una de las cajas.

Regresé con una en la boca para mí y otra que abría para que comiera él.

—¿Al menos me desatarás para poder comer?— el tono de suspicacia con el que lo dijo me hizo sonreír.

—Claro que si— Comencé diciendo mientras me le acercaba —Y te dejaré mi sable para que hagas guardia mientras salgo a reparar la nave— le contesté en el mismo tono suspicaz con el que él habló.

—No pretenderás darme eso en la bo…— Dejó la frase sin terminar pues puse un poco de la barra en su boca la mordió y la escupió— Sabe horrible…—

—Lo lamento su real majestad… ¿Quiere algo en especial? — Sentía como la ira que descansa dentro de él crecía cada vez más —Escucha no estoy disfrutando esto, pero debes comer, la medicina no es lo único que va a mantener a los parásitos quietos.

La barra de granos estaba cerca de su boca, su mirada seguía clavada en mis ojos la bajó hasta la barra y abrió ligeramente los labios, respiré con alivio, el menos se estaba dejando ayudar. Decidí que lo mejor sería no hablar, de verdad la imagen ya era incómoda, darle de comer a mi enemigo jurado.

Era bastante lento para comer, masticaba cada bocado con una paciencia desesperante. Cuando por fin terminó me puse de pie para arrojar la envoltura en el contenedor de desperdicios.

—Debes descansar…— Comencé hablando de nuevo, ahora que ya estaba lejos de él.

—¿Te irás o vas a esperar a que me duerma?.

—Debería esperar a que te duermas, pero no creo que seas tan idiota para hacer algo cuando sabes que morirías si das un paso en falso.

Quería irme de esa sala, rápido, ya no soportaba estar ante su presencia… pero recordé la razón por la que volví en primer lugar.

—¿Dónde está tu nave? — Pregunté

—No se…— Contestó levantando su mirada —Antes de verte estuve caminando por mucho tiempo, no podía ver nada más lejos de tres pasos.

—No me mientas— Podía sentir sus emociones burlándose de mí.

—¿Por qué creías que te iba a revelar donde está mi nave? ¿Tan ingenuo me crees?

—Soy tu única posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida.

—Y tú crees que yo viajé sólo…

—Tú estás solo Kylo Ren, no hay nadie más en este planeta, ¿Tan ingenua me crees?

—En todo caso no te diré dónde está…

Reconocía una causa perdida cuando la veía, di media vuelta y me alejé, no temía dejarlo sólo, no tenía tanta fuerza para liberarse, en cuestión de minutos estará dormido de nuevo. Debía salir a buscar esa nave, el lugar donde lo encontré será un buen punto de partida, saldré después de aplicarle la segunda dosis de medicina.

Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de la enfermería, acomodando suministros, regresando las cosas que se cayeron con el impacto al chocar contra el planeta, cualquier cosa que me mantuviera lejos de Kylo Ren y esa aura oscura que está a su alrededor. Pero no podía huir por siempre, debía volver a darle otra dosis de medicina, al entrar él seguía dormido, la medicina lo hará dormir más, eso era bueno, necesitaba todo el tiempo que se me pudiera brindar para encontrar su nave.

—¡Hey! — Le hablaba acomodándome a su lado — Despierta —Lo toqué en el hombro y al instante despertó sobresaltado, viendo a todos lados, cómo si hubiera olvidado donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — Estaba cansado y lo dejaba entre ver en su voz.

—Necesito aplicarte otra dosis.

Sus ojos rodaron desde mi rostro hasta la jeringa que sostenía con la mano derecha.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

—Esto mismo me pasó a mi cuando era pequeña… se lo que hago, tranquilo.

Me senté frente a él y sostuve la jeringa con mi boca, mientras con mis manos intenté levantar la ropa que cubría su abdomen. Pude notar que sus mejillas cambiaron ligeramente de color, lo que no fue difícil ya que su piel es de un blanco casi transparente.

—Debo aplicarla directo en el estómago, es donde están viviendo los parásitos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que no se fueron a otro lado?

—Te lo dije, lo mismo me pasó a mí de niña.

—Sólo hazlo rápido.

Movió su cabeza para ver a otro lado, tomé la jeringa con la mano y la apliqué directo en su abdomen, de nuevo un gemido de dolor se atoró en su garganta.

—Vamos, no duele tanto— Me gustaba molestarlo, ahora que podía.

—Cállate.

—Si tuviera dulces te daría uno, has sido muy valiente…—Sacaba la aguja de su interior y acomodaba de nuevo su ropa en su lugar— Te vas a poner mejor, pero el medicamento te hará tener temperatura, mejor descansa de nuevo, en unos días te podrás liberar de ellos.

Percibía su mirada sobre mí mientras guardaba las cosas que utilicé para aplicarle la inyección y lanzarlas al contenedor, poco a poco se quedaba dormido, de nuevo. Esta era mi oportunidad de salir y buscar esa nave, tendría dos horas máximo tres antes de que despierte.

* * *

N/A: Personalmente pensé que sería divertido imaginar a Kylo Ren asustado por una inyección, y dije: Que rayos, vamos a jugar un rato :B…

He estado pensando seriamente en hacer fanarts de este Fanfic… pero no he tenido oportunidad :( ya veré más adelante si puedo :3


	7. Chapter 7

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Tomé sólo mi sable al salir de nuevo al planeta, caminé por las mismas colinas que recorrí con Kylo inconsciente hasta que llegué al punto donde lo encontré, la lluvia se llevó todo posible rastro que pudiera seguir, así que sólo tenía mi instinto, dejé que la fuerza fuera mi guía, cerré mis ojos y me permití ser una con el entorno, con la escasa luz que emanaban todos los objetos, el viento cálido que soplaba y hacía bailar mis cabellos, los sonidos que producían las creaturas que habitan naturalmente este lugar y poco a poco, comenzando cómo algo que solo puedo describir cómo un susurro, sentí el llamado de la fuerza, caminé guiada sólo por esa sensación, seguía unas huellas invisibles que me llevaron más allá de lo que sola no me habría animado a explorar, pasé a un costado del árbol donde seguramente Kylo fue picado, pude ver los rastro de lo que fue un panal, debió destruirlo cuando lo atacaron. Continué mi camino pasando por más árboles, hasta que pude divisarla, su nave, no me sorprende para nada que sea negra, un caza, 4 cañones y misil, a este niño le gustaba los juguetes ostentosos.

La puerta a la escotilla estaba abierta, una invitación para cualquier chatarrero. Me adentré y por un segundo me sentí en Jakku, buscando algo que pudiera servir en una de las naves imperiales dejadas para morir en el desierto. Encontré sólo desilusión, aquí tampoco prendía la fuente de poder, pero podía llevármela y tratar de arreglarla, sin duda esta estaba en mejores condiciones que la mía, algunas piezas del motor también se añadieron a la colección y un transmisor de largo alcancé. Esto en Jakku me daría para comer un mes entero.

Al igual que hice con Kylo me llevé todas las cosas de su nave, ayudada con la fuerza. Estuve de regreso justo a tiempo, mientras más me acercaba más sentía a Kylo despierto. Dejé las cosas robadas al lado de las que ya estaba tratando de arreglar.

El cansancio comenzaba a cobrarme notas, después de aterrizar, encontrar a Kylo, reparar la nave y robar en su nave, estaba exhausta. Llegué hasta la enfermería y él estaba abriendo sus ojos adormilados.

—¿Dónde estuviste? — Me preguntó con impaciencia

—Caminando…

Llegué hasta él con más seguridad que antes, me coloqué justo frente y tomé su temperatura con mi mano, sentí su tención al momento en que nuestra piel hizo contacto.

—Tienes alta la temperatura…

—Y me duele la espalda.

Quité mi mano de su frente y me senté con más comodidad.

—Es normal, no te has movido, ni te has puesto de pie… serán sólo uno o dos días más.

—Te vez cansada.

¿Y desde cuando a Kylo Ren le interesan las demás personas? Será que está delirando a causa de la temperatura.

—Estoy cansada, no he dormido desde que llegué a este lugar, y no eres tan liviano al cargar.

—Tú si lo eres… —Su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa, recuerdo haber estado en sus brazos alguna vez, pero era cómo un sueño, lo veía entre flashes de mi memoria, hasta que Finn contó la historia del ataque en Takodana donde dice que me vio desmayada en sus brazos.

Gire mi rostro apenado a otro lugar, mojé mi labios con mi lengua y me puse de pie.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Traté de llevar la conversación a otro lado.

—Tengo frío.

—Iré por alguna manta.

Salí casi corriendo de la enfermería, esa respuesta suya me hizo desvariar un poco, por alguna razón sentía el corazón acelerado, así que otra vez necesitaba mi tiempo alejada de él, pero ya no podía una parte de mí me pedía a gritos que me quedara a su lado.

Tomé la manta que estaba tendida sobre la cama que más tarde utilizaría yo, al regresar a la enfermería, Kylo tenía la cabeza agachada, esta medicina en verdad era fuerte. Coloqué la manta a su alrededor, tratando de cubrir la mayor cantidad de su cuerpo, aunque era demasiado alto, no podría cubrirlo todo con una sola manta, traté de acomodarla alrededor de su cuello y, al alejarme un poco, de nuevo me observaba con esos enormes ojos.

—Te tomas demasiadas molestias… — Dijo en voz muy baja —… para mantenerme con vida, cuando me entregues a la resistencia lo primero que harán será matarme.

Tenía razón, no importa de qué familia sea, ha cometido demasiados crímenes en contra de la Galaxia.

—Tu madre jamás lo permitiría— Le respondía con franqueza, Leia amaba profundamente a su hijo, sin importar el ser en que se convirtió.

—Leia… mi madre será la primera en encender la hoguera donde me quemaran…

No tuve respuesta a ese comentario, coloqué la manta lo más ajustada que pude y me puse de pie, caminé hasta la puerta y me detuve. La frase salió de mi boca como una respuesta involuntaria; —Yo no permitiría que te pase nada.

Y salí del lugar, mis emociones estaban bastante confusas, entre odiar y apreciar al hombre que estaba recostado sobre el suelo de mi nave, un hombre con el corazón tan envenenado por el lado oscuro que creía que su propia madre sería capaz de matarlo.

Llegué hasta el camarote donde tomaría un descanso, a la distancia podía sentir a Kylo, confundido, alterado, vulnerable… supongo que hace años que olvidó como se sentían todas esas emociones, debía dejarlo experimentarlas un rato, talvez le haría bien recordarlas.

Quedé dormida casi al instante, pero el frío me hizo despertar, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, no tenía una manta, la que estaba en esta cama ahora rodeaba a Kylo Ren, pero ¿En qué momento bajó tanto la temperatura?

Busqué por el camarote otra manta que me pudiera cubrir, pero no sabía dónde podían estar guardadas, mis articulaciones apenas me respondía, y una idea llegó de repente a mi mente ¿Cómo estará Kylo? Tenía la temperatura alta y con el clima extraño de este planeta debe estar helado.

Decidí ignorar el frío que crecía cada vez más en mí y caminé a tropezones hasta la enfermería, ahí estaba él, inconsciente, no dormido, me acerqué cómo pude y toqué su frente con mi mano, helado no, congelado sería la palabra adecuada.

— ¿Kylo? —Pregunté preocupada —Despierta— lo tomé con fuerza de los hombros y lo sacudí.

—Está helando— Dijo sonriendo, mientras pequeños espasmos lo hacían moverse desde su abdomen.

—No es tiempo aún, pero te pondré otra dosis, debes mantener la temperatura alta.

Caminé hasta el botiquín donde guardaba la medicina, la preparé y regresé a su lado, descubrí su abdomen y apliqué la inyección, me asustó el hecho de que esta vez no gimiera de dolor. Me acurruqué a su lado y pasé mis brazos por sus hombros, estaba unida a él por un abrazo, desesperada por traerle calor, sentía sus mejillas heladas acomodarse en mi cuello y su nariz rozando ligeramente mi clavícula, su respiración era más fría, con cuidado lo liberé de las manos y lo recosté, sin generar mucho moviendo, ahora estaba acostado en mi pecho, sujetaba sus brazos con mis manos y pasaba la manta sobre nosotros. Temblaba con un pequeño niño y yo lo acunaba con la esperanza de pasarle un poco de mi calor, poco a poco dejó los espasmos de lado, comenzaba a regular su temperatura, ya no estaba azul, recuperaba su antinatural tono pálido transparente. Peiné su cabello fuera de su rostro y fue lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Desperté muy lentamente, abriendo los ojos con cuidado, mi respiración se alteró un poco y el corazón palpitó con fuerza, ¿Qué hacía Kylo Ren recostado sobre mí?... Mi primer impuso fue querer lanzarlo pero recordé, muy a tiempo, que debe evitar movimientos bruscos, luego recordé de a poco el frío intenso que nos azotó, y mis desesperados intentos por mantenerlo con vida.

La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me alteraba un poco, sus manos estaban sujetas de las mías, con cuidado traté de quitarlo de encima de mí…

—¿Qué pensarán todos cuando les digas que dormiste conmigo? —Su voz sonaba con más fuerza que la de ayer.

—¿Qué pensarán de ti cuando les digas que pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste?

Un silencio se extendió entre nosotros, lo que me permitió darme cuenta que él tiene más tiempo despierto que yo.

—Roncas ¿Lo sabías? — Ahora se burlaba deliberadamente de mí, ¿quién es esta persona y que hizo con el desalmado hombre que estaba aquí ayer?

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

— ¿No es la primera vez que despiertas con un hombre? — En ese momento agradecí que no pudiera ver mi rostro…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes despierto?

—No mucho… planeas quedarte así todo el día o te vas a levantar.

Era verdad, aún lo tenía acunado sobre mi cuerpo, sentí que las mejillas me ardían, con cuidado lo recargué sobre la pared, parecía como un muñeco de trapo que podía controlar a libertad.

—¿No vas a sujetar mis manos de nuevo?

—No creo que quieras escapar a tan poco tiempo de curarte.

Salí a la bodega donde guardamos los suministros, conque aquí estaban las mantas extras… tomé una barra de granos para cada uno y regresé a su lado, esta ocasión no lo alimenté, ya podía dejarlo libre sin el miedo constante de que pueda hacer algo.

—Si fueras mi prisionera te tendría mejor alimentada— Abría la barra con sus manos, aún las tenía un poco tiesas, debió ser por el frío.

—Alguna vez lo fui, y no lo recuerdo con especial afecto.

Giró sus ojos hasta mí, era extraño, no eran esos mismos ojos los que me observaban ayer, estos no eran tan intensos, tan cargados de odio, más bien estaban relajados, no sabía que me asustaba más; este drástico cambio de humor o el Kylo Ren que mata y luego pregunta.

—¿Te sientes… diferente? — No sabía cómo preguntarle que le estaba pasando.

—No… —Fue su única respuestas, regresó sus ojos a su barra, y yo decidí que era tiempo de alejarme, volvería a ver las piezas que encontré en la nave de Kylo.

Afuera había un poco más de luz, es definitivo nunca voy a entender cómo funciona este lugar.

La fuente de poder era un caso aparte, en mejores condiciones si estaba, pero no encontraba la razón para que no prendiera, el transmisor de largo alcance estaba en excelentes condiciones, si encontraba la forma de hacer prender la fuente de poder ya no habrá necesidad de arreglar el motor, así que sólo necesitaba energía suficiente para hacer funcionar el transmisor.

Mientras más avanzaba el tiempo más claro comenzaba a tornarse el lugar, ya no era un lúgubre color negro, comenzaba a tornarse en un amarillo cálido, casi palpitante cómo una llama, pero el calor también se extendía, sentía el sudor correr por mi espalda ¿Cómo funciona el clima en este desolado planeta? ¿Ya estarán acostumbradas las creaturas a vivir aquí?

Los parásitos que atacaron a Kylo son resistentes y prosperan en cualquier ambiente, son cómo una plaga, desde un planeta remoto y helado como Hoth hasta en el desértico Jakku, donde alguna vez yo también fui víctima de ellos, tuve suerte de que alguien se apiadara de mí, creo que es la razón por la qué lo estoy ayudando, siempre me sentí en deuda con la gente que me tendió la mano, de alguna manera siento que estoy regresando el favor. Pero por otro lado, y por alguna extraña razón, no puedo permitir que nada le ocurra a Kylo Ren, al final de cuentas es una persona y, por horribles que sean las acciones que ha realizado, no puedo disponer de su vida, no siento que sea decisión mía el matarlo. Siento que debo salvarlo.

El dolor me tomó por sorpresa, era yo o estaba empatizando con mi prisionero, corrí a la enfermería para saber si estaba equivocada, no lo estaba, Kylo se encontraba boca abajo en el piso, sus manos en forma de puño golpeaban con debilidad el suelo, su rostro era nauseabundo, no se supone que esto pasara hasta dentro de uno o dos días.

—¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Ganas de vomitar? ¿Dolor en el abdomen?

Todas las preguntas salieron al mismo tiempo, por un momento creí que no había entendido ninguna.

—Si…— Respondió con debilidad, no podía ni levantar la cabeza.

—Escucha, te voy a ayudar a salir.

Me coloqué a su lado y pasé su brazo por mi hombro y lo ayudé a ponerse de pie

—No se supone que no debo caminar.

—Créeme, ya vas a estar bien, confía en mí, puedes caminar.

Lo ayudé a salir de la nave, el entorno se veía más iluminado, y gradualmente crecía más y más. Lo senté en la plataforma que servía de entrada, recargado en uno de los pilares que sostiene la nave, se abrazó con fuerza y antes de alejarme sujetó mi mano.

—No me dejes…

—Voy a prender fuego, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

Su extraño comportamiento de hoy se debía a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no me quedaban dudas, lo parásitos están a punto de buscar su salida.

Gracias a que el entorno estaba más iluminado pude distinguir entre ramas secas y verdes, para hacer la fogata que me sería de mucha ayuda, corrí hasta la bodega, ahora que ya sabía dónde estaban las mantas, regresé con un par, y unas pinzas que tomé de las herramientas que utilizaba para reparar el motor. Comencé a prender el fuego, que rápidamente se extendió por toda la fogata, dejé el centro libre. Kylo estaba sudando y su rostro estaba crispado a causa del dolor.

—Mírame Kylo Ren— Al instante sus ojos conectaron con los míos— Esto es lo que va a pasar; los parásitos viven en tu estómago, ahora buscan la manera de salir, cuando salgan yo los voy a meter al fuego para evitar que se propaguen.

Asintió con calma, no podía hablar, su boca estaba entre abierta tratando de jalar más oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sabía muy bien que eso no sería todo lo que pasaría, pero no quería predisponer su mente a las cosas que estaba a punto de ver.

Su cuerpo se arqueó al frente y con fuerza propinó un rugido que salió dese lo profundo de su garganta, estaba punto de pasar, volvió a regresar su mirada al frente, se estaba resistiendo.

—Debes hacerlo —Le dije tomando su mano— debes dejar que salga…

Al instante volvió a arquearse pero esta vez sí vomitó, y por fin salió, el huevo que estaba rodeado por una capa de baba color morada, contenía ciento y cientos de parásitos listos para expandirse por el ambiente, los tomé con las pinzas y antes de que se abriera lo lancé al fuego, casi al instante explotó en pequeñas chispas del mismo color de la baba y un chillido seco.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó con asco en su rostro y baba morada escurriendo por su boca.

—Felicidades —Le dije con una sonrisa burlona —Ya eres mamá.

Su rostro volvió a crisparse, pero en esta ocasión el vislumbro de una sonrisa se hizo presente.

—Kylo, esa baba que cubre el huevo es altamente alucinógena, vas a ver cosas que no son reales, no te lo dije para no predisponerte, sólo escucha mi voz, yo voy a estar aquí, ese no va a ser el único huevo que escupas.

Él me observaba con incredulidad, sabía que aún le dolía el abdomen, y sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, sus ojos se desorbitaban y comenzaba a seguir sombras inexistentes a su alrededor, constantemente toqué su cabeza o peinaba su cabello mientras lo llamaba para que fijara su atención en mí, llevaba ya tres huevo cuando las alucinaciones se hicieron más intensas.

—Debes evitar que muera… ve tras ellos… ve tras ellos —Gritaba a una de las imágenes de su cabeza.

—Kylo no es real, tranquilo —Su mirada me buscaba al instante, mis manos estaban en su rostro, limpiaba las gotas de sudor que caían desde su frente.

—Quédate conmigo ¿lo harás? —Me preguntó con impaciencia

—Lo haré

—¿Toda tu vida?

—Toda…— Sabía que olvidaría esto de cualquier modo, así que le respondía cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor.

El cuarto, y debería ser el último huevo salió de su cuerpo, hice lo mismo que con los anteriores, lanzarlo al fuego, sus manos soltaron las mías, ahora veía el infinito con la mirada vacía, poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y cristalizaron, comenzaba a llorar mientras murmuraba palabras inaudibles, su mirada expresaba incredulidad, dolor, tristeza.

—Padre… — Alcancé a entender una de las tantas palabras que dijo, su voz comenzaba a tomar forma— Padre— Repitió con más fuerza.

Esta vez me obligué a girar mi rostro al lugar que él observaba, para ser una alucinación estaba siendo demasiado intensa, por un momento creí que sería un espíritu en la fuerza… pero sería imposible en todo caso, Han Solo no era un Jedi.

—Kylo, mírame, no es real.

Pero esta vez sus ojos no giraron a verme.

—Padre… perdóneme…— Él extendía sus manos al frente, cómo esperando tocar algo real —¿Qué hice? — ahora veía sus manos con miedo, pero cambiaba un poco a odio, se odiaba a si mismo

—Kylo, no es real…— trataba de girar su rostro a mí, ser su ancla con el mundo, pero él parecía no escucharme —Kylo… KYLO.

Gritaba una y otra vez, pero él sólo lloraba y veía a un Han Solo inexistente. Sus ojos caían y sentía cómo se dejaba consumir por la tristeza, en sus ojos ya no había odio, no había rencor, no era la persona que encontré en el bosque luchando e intentando matarme, no, esta era otra persona…

—Ben…—Dije en susurro.

Al instante su mirada buscó la mía. Tomé su rostro y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Puso sus manos sobre las mías.

—No lo puedo creer…—Dije viendo a sus ojos— Aún hay luz en ti.

* * *

N/A: Este es de los capítulos que más disfruté escribir :')


	9. Chapter 9

***** **Ningún** **personaje me** **pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mi mente seguía confundida por lo que había visto. No sabía cómo procesar todo lo que había ocurrido en este día.

Ben, ahora había decidido llamarlo así, se quedó dormido poco después de su última alucinación, aquella donde pedía perdón a su padre, entre el esfuerzo y los rastros de medicina que deben quedar en su cuerpo, dormirá unas cuantas horas, y seguirá débil por algunos días.

Ahora, mientras continuo tratando de hacer encender la fuente de poder me pregunto ¿Qué voy a hacer? No me sentí con libertad de matarlo cuando lo encontré, por eso iba a entregarlo aun sabiendo que su destino sería la muerte, pero ahora no puedo, no podría entregarlo sabiendo lo que le espera, yo sé que no es ese ser lleno de odio que alguna vez creí, he visto la luz en sus ojos, es una persona en busca de redención, y yo no puedo negarle la oportunidad de salir.

Será difícil hacerles ver eso en la resistencia, pero aunque me acusen de traición, no puedo entregarlo, la ética me lo impiden. Debo encontrar una forma de interceder por él, sé que su madre me apoyará y sé que si hablo con mi maestro él podrá ayudarme y ayudar a Ben también. Las reacciones que aún no puedo interpretar son las de Finn y Poe ¿Qué van a pensar cuando me vean llegar pidiendo clemencia por Ben?

—Esto es un verdadero desastre…— Pude articular algunas palabras en voz alta para despejar mi mente.

—Yo podría ayudar…—

Su voz me asustó, cómo pude llegar hasta aquí sin que me diera cuenta, y más importante aún ¿Qué hace despierto?

—¿Qué haces levantado?

—Estoy harto de estar en esa nave.

Se recargó sobre uno de los pilares que detienen la nave, yo seguía sentada en el suelo junto a la fuente de poder y los motores.

—Deberías estar dormido, o al menos descansando.

—Me siento mejor ahora… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Pregunto señalando el aparato que tomé de su nave.

—Los encontré…— Respondí con calma, mientras volvía a mi trabajo— En una nave no muy lejos de aquí.

Me observaba con cierto desdén en la mirada, creo que el lapso de "Ben Solo" se ha terminado.

—Tú carroñaste en mi nave…

—Carroñar es una palabra horrible, digamos que tomé prestadas algunas cosas…

—Tú, destruiste mi nave—Podía sentir las emociones emanando de él, estaba molesto sí, pero por alguna razón la situación no lo tenía en modo psicótico, no al menos del modo que esperaba se pusiera.

—De cualquier forma no servía… y si hay alguien en este planeta capaz de repararlo, esa soy yo.

Quería tratar de calmarlo, se acercó muy lentamente y se sentó a mi lado.

—Entonces trabaje, Maestra… haga su magia.

Si, es oficial, estaba asustada, debería estar dormido, debería estar cansado, debería estar molesto, se supone que su comportamiento anterior era causado por los parásitos, ahora que no los tiene, no entiendo que pasa con él.

Me ayudó a pasarme las piezas, su presencia ya no me incomodaba tanto cómo la primera vez que lo vi, podía sentir como algo había cambiado permanentemente en él, ahora estaba más relajado, menos tenso, podía hablar con él y bromear sin miedo de que pudiera atravesarme con su sable de luz.

—Se supone que ahora vas a prender…—Dije separando mis manos de la fuente de poder, pero esta seguía sin funcionar —N o, no, no, NO— Me puse de pie y le propiné una fuerte patada— funciona maldito pedazo de cacharro…

—Quien lo diría, un Jedi perdiendo el control— De nuevo se estaba burlando de mí.

—Primero; aún no me nombran Jedi, segundo; eres la última persona que puede juzgarme por perder el control con… este —Patada a la fuente de poder — Pedazo —Otra patada — de cacharro — finalmente lo empujo con las manos.

Se puso de pie con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Iré por algo de comer, mejor relájate.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el suelo y me recosté, era demasiado, ya no estaba alterada por el comportamiento extraño de Ben, la fuente de poder me tenía más preocupada ¿Cómo se supone que salgamos de aquí si no logro hacer funcionar el transmisor?

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Ben regresó sin hacer el menor ruido, y de nuevo no fui capaz de sentirlo. Él se sentó a mi lado viendo el frente, giré mi rostro de nuevo al cielo, coloqué mis brazos en mi frente y cerré los ojos.

—Aún no lo decido.

—¿Ya no quieres entregarme?

—No quiero que te maten.

—No creo que puedas evitarlo.

—Pero lo puedo intentar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Salvarte…

—No te rindas, entonces.

Y justo al terminar de hablar la fuente de poder encendió. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me acerqué al transmisor, podría enviar la señal de ayuda.

—Lo logramos, por fin saldremos de aquí

Giré mi rostro para sonreírle a Ben, pero él ya no estaba conmigo, tampoco podía sentirlo, es cómo si hubiera desaparecido, una vez que mandé la señal, entre de nuevo a la nave, estaba sola.

—¿Ben? —Comencé a buscarlo en la enfermería, la cabina del piloto, en el camarote, pero no estaba por ningún lado —¡Ben! — Grité de nuevo al salir de la nave.

Debió huir, pero no puede llegar muy lejos, aunque tampoco podía sentirlo, no planeaba entregarlo, pero tampoco dejarlo aquí a su suerte.

—¡BEN! —Esta vez grité con mayor fuerza.

—Rey— Escuché la respuesta a lo lejos.

Corrí entre los árboles, guiada sólo por los gritos de Ben. No muy lejos alcancé a divisarlo, estaba la orilla de un lago, profundo y negro, cómo era el planeta cuando recién llegué, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en las aguas extrañas.

—Detente, espera, no sabes que hay ahí— Traté de alcanzarlo, pero cuando llegué a la orilla él ya había recorrido un tramo.

Giró su cuerpo para verme de frente y estiró su brazo, me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara, de nuevo me dejé guiar por mis instintos, sabía que estaba a salvo así que caminé muy lentamente, no podía ver donde pisaba, la negrura disolvía mi cuerpo, no podía ver mis propios pies. El agua ya me llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura cuando llegué a él.

—Vámonos Ben, ya mandé la señala, pronto vendrán por nosotros.

Regresó su cuerpo y ahora me veía de frente, puso sus manos en mis hombros y los presionó con fuerza.

—No te rindas, entonces— Repitió las mismas palabras que me dijo fuera de la nave.

Y a continuación sentí que algo me jaló desde el fondo del agua, ahora me encontraba cayendo por un profundo abismo de negrura.

—¡BEN! — Grité con toda la fuerza acumulada en mi pecho —¡BEN!

Lentamente sentí cómo el cuerpo se recostaba, ahora flotaba, aún en la negrura, las luces comenzaron a formarse a mi alrededor, sombras se arremolinaban por todos lados, una en particular, se mantenía quieta, parada junto a mí, era alta, imponente y de un enmarañado cabello largo.

—¿Ben? — dije en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

—No…— Respondió la sombra

—¿Dónde está Ben?

Fue lo último que pude decir antes de regresar al abismo.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mi cuerpo estaba pesado, agotado, cómo si hubiera corrido por horas sin descansar, comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad de mis articulaciones, podía escucharlas rechinar mientras me incorporaba de nuevo, distinguía sólo sombras y luces que poco a poco comenzaban a tomar forma.

Un gran cuarto con cortinas blancas, y artefactos metálicos por todos lados, estaba en una enfermería, pero no en cualquier enfermería, era la que se encuentra en la base de la resistencia, de algún modo regresé.

Recostada en la cama revisé cada rincón del cuarto con la mirada, el último lugar que vi fue la ventada, donde una figura se encontraba recostada sobre una silla que al instante se percató de mi mirada.

—Dunas… Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos— Sonreía mientras se acercaba a la cama— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—ah…?—No podía hablar, sentía una especie de presión en la garganta—Y….o

—Tranquila, no te apures ¿Te diste un fuerte golpe no es verdad?

Se colocaba a mi lado, sentado sobre la cama y tomó con fuerza mis manos, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que sentí su calor tan cerca de mí.

Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no podía aterrizar mis ideas ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Cómo me encontraron, donde estaba Ben, En donde estuve…?

Viajaban mis ojos de arriba abajo, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos y darles prioridad.

—Estás un poco desorientada, es normal, tienes un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Al momento que lo mencionó lo sentí, el dolor inmenso justo en la frente ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sintiera antes?

—¿Y…o— Tomé un poco de aire y con todas mis fuerzas articulé mis palabras —¿Qué pasó?

Miraba insistentemente a Poe, estaba desesperada por respuestas, estos últimos días mi vida ha girado en torno a cosas que no entiendo, por una vez quería sentirme segura de algo.

—Te encontramos en tu nave, estaba estrellada y tú…

Cómo que estaba en la nave, recuerdo haber salido en busca de Ben, en que momento regresé. No comprendo lo que ocurre, traté de detener las palabras de Poe, necesitaba aclararlo.

—Yo… no…—Aclaré mi garganta un poco— Yo salí de la nave.

—Talvez yo pueda aclararte un poco, mi joven Padawan.

La voz de Luke me llegó de golpe, instintivamente solté la mano de Poe y apenada puse mis manos bajo la sábana. Puedo jurar que vi rodar los ojos de Poe al mismo tiempo de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Maestro…— Susurré.

—Señor Dameron, podría darnos un poco de privacidad.

—Claro, por supuesto…—Poe se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro —Descansa Dunas, más tarde volveré con Finn— Me besó en la frente y caminó fuera del cuarto, sé que lo hizo a propósito, y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran, podía sentir el ardor en ellas.

No podía ver a mi maestro a los ojos, me sentía completamente apenada. Él caminó hasta el borde de la cama, y se sentó al lado de mis rodillas.

—Rey ¿Cómo te sientes?

Por fin una pregunta que puedo responder.

—Confundida, Maestro— Mi voz era lenta y muy cortada, armaba las frases por sílabas.

—¿A qué atribuyes tu confusión?

Por donde podía comenzar…

—Han pasado tantas cosas los últimos días, que es difícil ver por donde comenzar…

—La raíz siempre es un bien comienzo.

La raíz de todo esto, ¿Que me hizo estar acompañada de Ben estos días? caer en ese planeta, llegué ahí por regresar con mi maestro, a quién buscaba por ese incidente que no pude distinguir si era real o un sueño.

—Tuve un sueño o algo así— De inmediato los enormes ojos azules de Luke fijaron su atención e mi— Salía de mi cuerpo y rondaba la base, pude ver los sueños de Poe Dameron y una conversación entre usted y su hermana…— Admití con vergüenza, mientras agachaba la mirada, la postura de Luke se mantenía serena — Pensé que estaba usted aquí y yo buscaba respuestas.

—¿Escuchabas voces durante tus sueños? — Me preguntó con calma

—Si, primero la voz de Poe, luego lo sentí a usted y escuché sin querer su conversación con Leia…

—Las proyecciones no son raras, pero requieren entrenamiento, lo que si encuentro extraño es que no pudiera sentirte cuando entraste a la habitación de Leia, mucho hay que investigar sobre eso.

— Y sobre el accidente… ¿Dónde me encontraron?

—Estabas en la nave, inconsciente en la cabina del piloto.

Mi mirada se crispó ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en la nave?, recuerdo claramente haber salido, a menos que regresará y haya perdido esos recuerdo ¿Habré enfrentado a Ben?

—¿Y Ben, lo encontraron a él también?

Los ojos de mi maestro se abrieron de golpe, me observaba con extrañes.

—¿Ben?... Preguntaste por él cuando te encontramos, pensé que delirabas.

—Él estaba conmigo, en el lago, y…— Cerré con fuerza los ojos tratando de recordar cómo salí del agua, pero era imposible, después de eso recuerdo haberlo visto a mi lado —Y nada, no logró recordar nada después de eso.

—Joven Padawan ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasó desde que saliste de la base?

—Deben ser tres días, más el tiempo que deba tener inconsciente…

Luke suspiró con fuerza y tomó mi mano que seguía debajo de la sábana.

—Rey, ayer saliste de la base por la tarde, te encontramos pocas horas después de que tu nave se estrellara…

Sentía que una sensación fría recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, a lo largo de la espalda y culminaba en la cabeza. No, era imposible lo que mi maestro me decía, estuve tres días atorada batallando con el extraño carácter de Ben Solo.

—Lo lamento Maestro, pero no puede ser posible… fueron tres días, él estaba conmigo, si no lo encontraron debe estar oculto aun…

—Ben está interrogando a pilotos caídos de la resistencia.

Era confuso, entonces fue todo un sueño.

—Padawan ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Conté la historia de principio a fin, cada detalle de mi encuentro con Kylo Ren y mi incapacidad de dejarlo morir, los parásitos en su cuerpo, los artefactos que no funcionaban y la progresividad con que dejé de sentir la fuerza o la presencia de Ben.

—¿Y qué hay de él?

—Extraño, su conducta cambio drásticamente, era otra persona y por un momento creí ver luz en él… pero, era sólo un sueño… ¿No?

Luke su puse de pie, con ese rostro lleno de serenidad y calma, colocaba su mano en la barbilla y presionaba sus labios contra su mano, estaba analizando la situación.

—¿Recuerdas cuales fueron mis palabras cuando te anuncié tu regreso a la base?

Cómo olvidarlas, esas palabras me dieron vueltas en la cabeza por meses.

—Que venía a cumplir una misión importante, pero no creo que estrellarme sea considerado una misión exitosa…

—Algo más te mencioné, recuérdalo.

Lo miraba con impaciencia, algo más mencionó en ese día…

—Que usted llegaría el día que mi misión fuera revelada.

—Rey, te envié a la resistencia porque algo te aguardaba aquí, algo que no pudiste lograr en Ahch-to, la prueba final para convertirte en un Caballero Jedi…

—Pero la visión no funcionó, pasé horas meditando…

—Se activó mientras volabas de regreso, la fuerza tienes formas extrañas de comunicarse, extrañas pero siempre efectivas.

—Y ¿Qué significa? debo evitar que Kylo Ren se destruya por colocar su mano en una parvada de parásitos…

Era muy confuso, pero Luke sólo me miraba con ternura, y sonreía.

—Además de extrañas, sus formas son metafóricas ¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre mi visión?

—No, jamás… —De hecho este tipo de conversaciones tan extendidas eran bastante extrañas.

—Al comenzar vi la figura negra de Darth Vader, se acercaba peligrosamente, e hice lo que creí correcto, matarlo, corté su cabeza y esta rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a mis pies, donde me reveló su identidad, yo estaba dentro de ese casco, conoces mi historia con él ¿Por qué crees que ocurrió así?

Tomé un minuto para analizarlo.

—Una parte de usted vivía dentro de él, por ser su hijo, y al matarlo lo liberó.

—El maestro Yoda me dijo que yo debía matar a Darth Vader, que esa era mi prueba final si en un Caballero Jedi deseaba convertirme…. Pero no podía hacerlo, una vez que me enteré de la verdad, cuando supe que él era mi padre, tomé la decisión de redimirlo, perdonar su vida y traerlo de regreso a la luz, joven padawan ¿Por qué crees que tuve éxito?

—Porque lo mató… usted mató a Darth Vader.

Luke agachó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No… Darth Vader murió, pero al morir el buen hombre que alguna vez fue Anakin, mi padre, fue liberado.

Poco a poco comenzaba a comprender el hilo de las palabras de mi maestro.

—Rey en tu visión estuviste con dos personas diferentes, viste a Kylo Ren y a Ben Solo mi amado sobrino… Tu misión ha sido revelada por fin, si quieres convertirte en un caballero Jedi debes…

—Salvar a Ben Solo— Dije culminando su frase en un hilo de voz.

* * *

N/A: Originalmente aquí terminaba el fic y continuaba en una segunda parte, pero decidí dejarlo todo junto, por eso la historia se torna un poco lenta. Y decidí dejar la clasificación M, ya que era en la segunda parte donde las cosas se ponen un poco más intensas.


	11. Chapter 11

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

De nuevo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el comedor, seguía desconcertada con todo lo que acababa de suceder, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, además sólo contaba con mi maestro, tomé la decisión de no contarle a nadie sobre lo sucedido, ni a Finn ni a Poe… sentía que los ponía en riesgo si estaban al tanto de la misión que debía cumplir, porque a pesar de mis dudas, estaba convencida que iba a hacerlo, iba a traer a Ben Solo de regreso.

—Es bueno saber que ya no estás bajo observación… visitarte en la enfermería era cansado, pero comienzo a hartarme del comedor— Finn me tomó por sorpresa, sentándose a la silla justo frente a la mía.

Después de la visita de mi maestro, mis amigos estuvieron conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, preocupados porque comiera, descansara y tomara medicamentos, realmente no estaba en un estado tan grave, pero ambos se preocupaban mucho por mí, podía sentirlo.

—Supongo que tendré que cambiar de escondite.

—¿Te estabas escondiendo? —Dijo elevando sus manos y señalando todo el comedor.

—No dije que fuera buena.

—Vamos, acompáñame a caminar.

Extendió su mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, caminamos hasta el pasillo de árboles, donde regularmente somos tres, la última vez que estuve aquí sola con un hombre casi recibo mi primer beso, espero que Finn no sea igual a Poe.

—Todo mejor…—Comenzó hablando Finn, mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda.

—¿Con referencia a qué?

—Has estado más seria de lo habitual, desde que regresaste.

Supongo que eventualmente lo notarían, pero debo evitar el tema con ellos, por su bien. Si Ben se llegara a enterar, a través de Finn o Poe, lo que planeo hacer, no quiero ni pensar que les pudiera pasar a ellos.

—Debes estar imaginando cosas— Sonreí, tratando de calmarlo —Supongo que la perspectiva de perder a tu mejor amiga te afectó.

—Demasiado… no imagino que habría pasado de no haberte encontrado.

—¿Tú ibas en la nave? Dime ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Hasta ahora no me había animado a preguntar la historia, creo que era tiempo de conocerla.

—Después de haberte ido la General envió a Poe a vigilar tu nave, obviamente pusimos un rastreador en ella, pocas horas después llegó el Maestro Luke en el Halcón y casi al instante Poe llegó corriendo diciendo que saliste de la velocidad luz y que perdió tu señal. Inmediatamente tratamos de cuadrar el lugar donde perdimos tu rastro, realmente fue tu Maestro que dio con el planeta donde estabas, salimos y al encontrarte estabas inconsciente, tenías un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero estabas bien, tus signos estaban bien, dejamos la nave estrellada y sólo te trajimos a ti, despertaste al siguiente día por la tarde

—Tengo la sensación de que debí ser el hazme reír de todos, la peor piloto de la resistencia.

—No… si, un poco— Dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias, Finn… de no ser por ustedes talvez seguiría en ese lugar.

—Oye, para eso estamos aquí.

Sonrió y colocaba su mano en mi espalda.

—Deberíamos volver, debes tomar tu medicina.

No pude terminar de poner mala cara cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, pero estas no avisaban el regreso de las tropas, estas avisaban peligro.

Mi respiración cambió y sentí mi boca quedarse seca en un segundo, giré mi rostro a Finn quien, como de costumbre en momentos de tensión, ya estaba sujetando mi mano. Corrimos a lo largo del pasillo natural de árboles hasta la entrada.

Finn jaló de mi mano con fuerza y me colocó justo frente a él.

—Busca a Leia, ponte a salvo…

—¿Qué?... no, voy contigo—Respondí a la defensiva. Solté su mano y di un paso atrás.

—Escúchame, por favor Rey, no conoces nuestras claves, ni las formaciones, no puedes subirte a una nave, sería irresponsable.

—Es mucho peor no hacer nada.

—Eres una Jedi—Levantó su mano antes de que comenzara a corregirlo —Vas a ser una… ayuda a quienes se queden en tierra, Leia te dirá que hacer.

Veía en sus ojos desesperación, agonía, tristeza… comenzó a alejarse y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta cuando tomé su mano y lo atraje directo a mí. Acomodé mis manos en su espalda y lo presioné con fuerza.

—Debes volver a mi… promételo.

—Lo prometo—Dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Se alejó de nuevo y corrió rumbo al hangar número 2, donde de seguro estaba Poe esperando por él. Estaba aterrada, la última vez que estuve en un enfrentamiento fue durante la destrucción de la Starkiller, era verdad no sabía qué hacer, corrí en busca de Leia o de mi maestro, quien apareciera primero. Los pasillos eran un desorden, reclutas, pilotos, técnicos, todos envueltos en pánico, sus rostros no lo denotaban, son valientes, pero sentía el miedo volando alrededor.

Llegué hasta la base de mandos donde Leia ya estaba dando órdenes de evacuar la base, su rostro se relajó al verme parada en la puerta.

—¡Rey!— Exclamo extendiendo su mano a mí. Instintivamente caminé hasta ella. — Temía que te pasara algo.

—¿Qué debo hacer General?

—Ayúdame a evacuar a las personas que se quedaron en tierra, mandamos fuerzas aéreas que retengan el ataque lo más que puedan mientras sacamos a todos de aquí.

—¿No vamos a pelear?

—Hoy no…

Asentí y corrí de regreso a la puerta, tenía trabajo que hacer.

El hangar número 4 era el designado para las naves más grandes, las que en caso de una emergencia, cómo esta, nos sacaran de aquí lo más pronto posible, ayudaba a todos a llegar hasta el hangar y los dirigía a sus posiciones, las explosiones alcanzaron la base casi 15 minutos después de que comenzó a sonar la alarma, espero que Poe y Finn estén bien, si había tropas enemigas en tierra aún no entraban, pero estaba preparada, tenía el sable de luz colgando de mi cinturón. Secciones A, C ya estaban limpias, la B, D y la central de la base seguían con personal, corrí hasta la parte más lejana de la sección B, donde una de las puertas quedó entreabierta, si llegaban tropas de asalto podrían entrar por ahí, estaba atorada, el mando de la puerta tenía una larga línea que la dividía, era la marca inconfundible de un sable, pasé mi mano sobre el mando, ya no estaba caliente, así que tomé valor y salí por la puerta al exterior, escuchaba a la distancia las naves y las explosiones se acercaban cada vez más, pero un rugido distante me distrajo, un gruñido que se extendía, podía sentir un gran disturbio en la fuerza, algo se estaba aproximando. Tomé distancia de la estructura, contemplaba el cielo en busca del extraño sonido, sólo veía nubes y el rosáceo color del atardecer, mi corazón estaba acelerado, el gruñido era cada vez más fuerte, se acercaba peligrosamente, caminé dos pasos más hacia atrás y lo vi; la nave negra, con las alas plegadas a sus costados, atravesando la base con muy poca altura, era la inconfundible nave de Kylo Ren, lo sé por qué Finn y Poe me hablaron de ella y es justo cómo la describieron, pero esta nave no atacó, pasó sobre la base y comenzó su descenso a la distancia ¿Planeaba atacarnos desde ahí? Demasiado lejos para un ataque, pero demasiado cerca para pasar inadvertido ¿Qué planea?, la idea me golpeó como un chorro de agua fría, a que más vendría el hijo pródigo de la Primera Orden, no es casualidad este ataque y que el último Jedi esté en esta base justo ahora.

Dejé que mi instinto me guiara, estaba asustada pero cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme, ¿Dónde está maestro Luke? Lo pude sentir, no muy lejos, justo en el rumbo en que descendió la nave, debía ser rápida, comencé a correr sin importarme abandonar mi puesto, no era la única evacuando la base, pero no había nadie más con Luke y no pretendía dejar a mi maestro solo.

Pasaba corriendo a través de los árboles, saltando raíces, esquivando zanjas, mi corazón latía tan rápido y sentía que me faltaba cada vez más el aíre, conforme más me acercaba era capaz de sentir la fuerza que emanaba la presencia de Kylo, muy similar a la que sentí en mi visión, pero ninguna visión me prepararía para esta abrumante realidad; furia, enojo, coraje, ira, muchachas emociones salían de él, ninguna me dejaba ver que pueda existir luz en esa persona.

Cuando por fin alcancé el lugar donde estaba mi maestro, un claro despejado, rodeado por la espesura de los árboles, mi maestro parado en un extremo y Kylo Ren del otro, contemplándose, ninguno parece notar que acabo de llegar, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro, la figura imponente de Kylo sosteniendo su sable a un costado de su cuerpo me deja sin aliento, lo observo esperando captar su mirada, distraerlo y que mi maestro pueda correr, pero jamás me mira, observa sin distracción a Luke, quien con serenidad espera, solo parado con el sable verde encendido a su lado, lo blande hacia el frente y luego lo apaga.

—No voy a pelear contra mi sobrino.

Las palabras de Luke, aunque fueron apenas un susurro, estoy segura que llegaron a sus oídos, así como llegaron a los míos, una furia iracunda invadió el cuerpo de Kylo quien comenzó a correr al encuentro de mi maestro, sabía que Luke no iba a tratar de defenderse pero yo no planeaba permitirle a Kylo Ren quitarme a lo que humildemente consideraba mi familia. Así que corrí hacia él, con la misma determinación con la que atravesaba las colinas en mi visión, pero él seguía sin prestarme atención, demasiado confiado… estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a mi maestro, si no hacía algo rápido sería demasiado tarde, me detuve, encendí mi sable, su color amarillo iluminó mi rostro, y con la fuerza tomé a Kylo Ren del tobillo y lo jalé a mí, el impulso lo hizo caer de rodillas, levantó su rostro y sentí su mirada a través de su casco mientras se ponía de pie recuperando su postura.

—Tú… — Dijo en un hilo de voz robótico, que me recordaba el sonido grave de su voz.

—Si vienes a pelear, es conmigo

Me coloqué en modo defensivo mientras Kylo se acercaba, no tenía miedo, dejé que me inundarán las sensaciones que tuve cuando descubrí que Kylo es en realidad Ben Solo tratando desesperadamente de salir a la luz.

Su fuerza me tomó por sorpresa, no fui la única que estuvo entrenando este año.

* * *

N/A: Este es el comienzo de la segunda parte. A partir de aquí vienen más enfrentamientos, y temas un poco fuertes y algunos incluso delicados, por lo que dejaré avisos al principio de los capítulos que contengas material sensible. Y hay muchas metáforas, algunas muy sutiles otras más obvias.

Habrán notado que a Rey le di otro sable de Luz, es parte de la historia.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Defensa, piensa en defensa y no en ataques, pero se estaba volviendo difícil, Kylo Ren es un fiero oponente y aprovechaba cada oportunidad, sus golpes eran precisos y directos a matar. Los míos, por otra parte, eran sólo defensivos, no quería cometer el error de atacarlo y hacer más difícil mi tarea de traerlo de regreso, pero de cualquier manera ¿Cómo va a confiar en mí en medio de una pelea?

Encontraba las fuerzas para seguir luchando en el hecho de que si perdía, Kylo Ren irá directo por mi maestro, y Luke no tiene intenciones de defenderse.

Tomamos distancia, lo que me permitió analizar mi siguiente estrategia ¿Cómo traerlo de regreso?

—No debemos pelear, debe haber otra forma…—Comencé diciendo, la postura de Kylo cambió, blandió su sable al costado y se erguía.

—Sigues interponiéndote deliberadamente en mi camino— Ahora me apuntaba directo con su sable de luz.

—Yo no quiero pelear contigo, pero no me dejas opciones… no voy a permitir que asesines a mi maestro como lo hiciste con tu padre— Ahora mi sable enmarcaba mi rostro.

Volvió a atacar, cruzamos los sables y de nuevo el aire se llenó con chispas que sobresaltaban, no podía ver su rostro como la última vez que nos enfrentamos, era difícil saber que estaba pensando, pues él, al igual que yo, tenía su mente bloqueada, aunque podía sentirlo en mi, tratando de entrar, pero ya no era tan débil cómo hace un año.

—Deja de intentar entrar en mi mente— Lo empujé con una patada directo al pecho… si continúa presionando va a conseguir que me moleste.

—No tengo especial interés en hurgar tus recuerdos, pero algo estás ocultando.

No sé qué tan buena soy para los secretos, pero deseaba desesperadamente una máscara para ocultar mi rostro.

Kylo Ren me observaba a través de su casco, tomando distancia, analizando, presionando para entrar. Debía derribarlo, no había otro remedio, debía tomarlo prisionero y llevarlo a la siguiente base donde podría, aún no sabía cómo, regresarlo a la luz.

De nuevo tomé el sable con mis dos manos y corrí hacia él, está vez sin defensas, debía derribarlo a como diera lugar, sé que sintió el cambio de ritmo y que mis golpes eran más precisos, avanzábamos a lo largo del claro, podía sentir que la sobra de los árboles tocaba mi piel, nos estábamos acercando al bosque.

Cada vez los ataques eran más intensos, podía percibir sus movimiento y de alguna manera sabía que el leía los míos, utilizaba la fuerza para mover raíces y troncos y lanzarlos en mi dirección, por un segundo pude sostener su brazo, pero soltó el agarre al instante, yo comenzaba a jadear y el cuerpo de mi oponente me decía que estaba llegando al límite. Era cuestión de tiempo, si no caía él, caería yo.

Las naves comenzaron a rodearnos, no fue difícil darme cuenta quién venía en una de ellas, conozco cada nave de la resistencia, Poe y Finn estaban aquí.

Giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia mi oponente, estaba rodeado, pero no por mucho, las naves enemigas llegaron poco después. Sentía una energía extraña moviéndose en la fuerza y Kylo Ren también lo hizo, ambos al mismo tiempo apagamos nuestros sables. Finn estaba a punto de disparar, corrí, pero no para alejarme del disparo, corrí en dirección de Kylo Ren, no podía permitir que lo mataran, escuché el disparo cuando estaba cerca de llegar a él.

Todo sucedía muy rápido, en un segundo volé por el aire y rodé algunos metros, no escuchaba nada, y veía todo con un enorme aro de luz en el centro, con cuidado me puse de pie ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde está Ben? Entre el humo y el aro de luz que nublaba mi visión comencé a caminar sin rumbo, una mancha negra fue lo que distinguí, caminaba hacia ella, con decisión debía cargarlo y llevarlo conmigo de regreso, estaba a punto de cumplir mi misión.

Una mano me tomó del hombro y me jaló, Finn estaba ahí, lo veía gritando, o eso pensé ya que seguía sin escuchar, me jalaba en dirección opuesta, pero yo debía ir por Kylo Ren.

—Rey, déjalo… ya será en otro momento— La voz de mi maestro sonaba en mi cabeza, traté de buscarlo, pero sólo estaba Finn a mi lado, insistiendo en jalar de mi brazo.

Estaba a punto de ceder cuando lo vi brillando a unos metros del inconsciente Kylo Ren, mi sable, debí soltarlo durante la explosión, lo llamé con la fuerza y lo guardé en mi cinturón.

Finn me ayudó a correr, seguía viendo el aro de luz y no escuchaba más que un molesto zumbido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuve de completar mi misión ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Kylo Ren?

Una nave de evacuación nos estaba esperando, salió disparada al momento en que cerró la compuerta, no sentía que pudiera darle órdenes a mi cuerpo, mis piernas y brazos no reaccionaban como debían, fue Finn quien me ayudó a llegar hasta el pequeño cuarto de la enfermería, el lugar estaba solo, yo debí ser la única herida, al menos en esta nave.

Poco a poco comencé a recuperar el aliento y mis sentidos se relajaban, primero regresó mi vista y casi al instante comencé a escuchar los sonidos extraños que produce la garganta de Finn mientras duerme, hace horas comenzó un ataque en la base y evacuamos todo el personal, ahora no sé a dónde nos dirigimos, lo único que tengo claro es que mi cuerpo me está exigiendo un descanso, así que me recosté en la camilla junto a Finn, su presencia me relajaba mucho, y eso necesitaba relajarme y vaciar mi mente.

Me dormí casi al instante en que cerré los ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo soné; con la figura de Kylo Ren volando por el aire gracias al disparo que casi pudo matarlo.

—Despierta… Rey…— Una voz cantarina sonaba junto a mi oreja.

Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, el rostro de Finn estaba a un lado del mío.

—Tienes tu cabeza en mi brazo…— Dijo apenado

Me incorporé de inmediato, liberando el brazo de Finn.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? — Pregunté al no sentir el ronroneo de las máquinas — ¿Ya llegamos?

—Creo que sí, no hace mucho en realidad.

—¿Ya estabas despierto?

No contestó, bajó su mirada y se puso de pie.

—Iré por algo de comer…

Me quedé sola, contemplaba la enfermería, observaba el infinito que existía entre la pared y yo, trataba de ordenar mis ideas, casi traigo a un psicópata a bordo ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kylo Ren este momento de haberlo subido a la nave? O peor ¿Qué le habrían hecho a él? A estas alturas ya habría sido fusilado.

¿Y mi maestro? Lo último que supe de él fue cuando lo escuché en mi mente, relajé mi cuerpo y me permití sentir a la tripulación, mi maestro y la general estaban aquí. Me puse en pie de inmediato y caminé hasta la puerta, debía encontrarlo.

Pero, la búsqueda fue en realidad muy corta, al salir de la enfermería él caminaba en mi dirección, pareciera que sabía que estaba por buscarlo.

Sonreí al instante y corrí en su encuentro, por primera vez me permití ser sincera con mis emociones y abracé con fuera a Luke, estuve asustada mientras corría a encontrarlo y fue peor al enfrentarme contra Kylo Ren, saber que si perdía significaba la muerte para mi maestro.

—Tranquila, Rey, caminemos a la enfermería.

Me sentía como una pequeña niña, colgada del cuello de su padre. Llegamos de nuevo a la enfermería y nos sentamos juntos en una de las camas.

—Maestro, ¿Porqué…

—¿No me defendí?

Observaba el rostro de Luke, sombrío y triste, pero sobre todo decepcionado… El encuentro contra Kylo Ren no fue una coincidencia, él sabía dónde estaba. Y sé que mi maestro estaba esperando este ataque.

—Maestro, él pudo matarlo…

—Es difícil darle la razón al corazón, ¿Cómo podría atacarlo? vi crecer a ese muchacho, no podría herirlo…, la familia es mi debilidad, siempre lo ha sido, incluso durante mi juventud.

Agachó su mirada y entrelazó sus manos.

—Yo no puedo permitir que algo así ocurra, maestro, ya es difícil tratar de ver luz en él con todo lo que ha hecho, si lo llegase a dañar a usted o a alguien más ¿Cómo se supone que lo salve?

—Estoy seguro que encontrarás la respuesta… Lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué planeabas hacer con un inconsciente Kylo Ren dentro de esta nave?

—Lo mismo me estaba preguntando yo hace un momento, maestro— Confesé con vergüenza

—No permitas que la impaciencia nuble tu juicio—Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas— Las cosas pasarán, pero todo debe ser a su momento.

Luke su puso de pie y comenzó a caminar fuera de la enfermería.

—¿Maestro?... —Le hablé antes de que cruzara la puerta, él se detuvo de inmediato —¿Cómo supieron dónde estábamos?

—Joven Padawan, acaba de ocurrir un ataque hace unas semanas — debió ser el último al que Finn y Poe salieron —Muchos pilotos cayeron en manos de la Primera Orden, ¿Recuerdas el paradero de mi sobrino?

—Usted me dijo que él estaba interrogando pilotos… —Todo tenía sentido ahora.

—Alguno de los pilotos no soportó el interrogatorio.

—Pero Finn y Poe iban en misión de rescate, se supone que ellos iban a...

—Pero entonces perdieron contacto con tu nave, buscarte a ti se convirtió en su prioridad.

Ahora no sólo me sentía inútil, me sentía miserable, por mi culpa ocurrió un ataque en la Base, si los hubieran rescatado a tiempo, no perdiendo tiempo conmigo.

—Tú mirada siempre ha sido tu mayor delator, no fue tu culpa— Los ojos azules de Luke me observaban de cerca, y su mano la colocaba en mi hombro. Se alejó lentamente, pero aun así los sentimientos y la culpa se mantuvieron a mi lado.

* * *

N/A: Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, se trata de una situación más personal (si se lo quieren brincar, no se van a perder de mucho): por fin después de 12 capítulos pasó lo que temía iba a ocurrir desde el principio. Leyendo uno de sus, muy bien recibidos, reviews, me doy cuenta que escribí mal una palabra, y estoy segura no es ni la primera ni será la última.

Antes de publicar un capítulo lo leo al menos unas 4 veces, la razón es que tengo dislexia y no tengo un revisor a la mano que lea por mí las cosas antes de publicarlas, así que voy a ciegas, agradezco si ven letras volteadas o frases sin terminar (Que usualmente es lo que más hago) me digan para poder corregirlas y darles lo mejor que pueda el 100%.

Aprovecho para agradecer sus opiniones, me alegra que les esté gustando el fic, el día de hoy fue muy bueno porque avancé 5 capítulos, sobre los 12 que ya tenía escritos previamente, que iré subiendo poco a poco a lo largo de la semana, ya se está acercando el esperado encuentro, y ahora si va a ser real, sin visiones lo prometo.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Decidí quedarme en la enfermería, estaba acostumbrada a estar aquí de cualquier modo, no quería enfrentar miradas, emociones, ni la tristeza posterior al ataque, ya tenía suficiente con la culpa que me recorría el cuerpo. El distraer a mis amigos de una misión tan importante, ellos debieron salir a recatar a los pilotos y no buscarme a mí, de cualquier forma yo estaba bien, protegida por la nave y en medio de una visión algo extraña, los pilotos que cayeron eran prioridad. Al no salvarlos, Kylo Ren obtuvo las respuestas que necesitaba para generar el ataque.

—Ey Rey…— Apareció Finn de repente con una fruta en sus manos. Me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos.

—Ey Finn ¿Qué tal la base?... —Pregunté tratando de agregar ánimo a mis palabras.

—Genial, un poco más pequeña… escucha… emmm —Pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza y agachaba la mirada.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, es sólo que tu maestro, me ha pedido que hable contigo… dice que estás algo desorientada, que necesitas un amigo.

Finn caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, yo solo agaché mi mirada.

—Estoy muy apenada Finn… siento que todo ha sido culpa mía. —No esperaba que lo entendiera en realidad.

—No puede ser posible…

—Se supone que ustedes debían rescatarlos, a los pilotos, pero se quedaron a cuidarme.

—Oye, nosotros respondemos a órdenes mayores, si no salimos al rescate no fue por ti.

—¿Y que esperaban?

—Noticias, tenemos informantes infiltrados en la Primera Orden, no podíamos salir sin la certeza de que los pilotos estuvieran bien.

—Debieron salir de cualquier forma, no quedarse a mi lado.

—Oye…— Dijo poniendo su manos en mi espalda— Somos amigos, es lo que tu habrías hecho en mi lugar.

Sentí los ojos cristalizarse, pasé mi mano por su espalda y lo abracé con fuerza, era tan natural estar a su lado, de repente todo se hacía más pequeño y ya no había espacio para nadie más entre nosotros.

—Que lindos…—La voz de Poe me sobresaltó— No había visto tanto amor en una enfermería.

—Controla tus celos, Dameron…— Respondía Finn mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su lado— Tengo muchos abrazos para ti también.

Sonreía y mis ojos aún soltaban algunas lágrimas, mientras me ponía de pie y me unía al abrazo grupal.

—Oigan, ya, tranquilos…— Trataba se separarse Poe— La General Organa nos quiere ver en la base de control.

Me separé un poco de ellos. Debía dejarlos ir y no hacer esperar a nadie, yo podría esperarlos en la enfermería o bien daría alguna vuelta, las reuniones por lo regular no se extienden demasiado.

—Vayan, yo estaré aquí.

—No Rey… ella quiere que vengas con nosotros.

Sé que mi rostro me delató, esta repentina invitación me tomó por sorpresa, en el tiempo que tengo con la resistencia jamás había sido invitada a la base de control.

Caminé en medio de Finn y Poe hasta la gran compuerta gris, del otro lado estaban reunidos capitanes, encargados y líderes de flotas, mi maestro estaba al lado de su hermana, inmediatamente crucé la puerta él me hizo llamar con su mano, esta debe ser la razón por la que fui requerida, Luke debió solicitarlo.

—…Hemos perdido contacto con nuestra gente en Naboo, y temo que han sido traicionados…

—Mi padawan y yo iremos a investigar—Dijo Luke interrumpiendo a su hermana, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Es un poco precipitado ofrecerte para un misión…—Dijo Leia trataba de retenerlo

—Yo iré con ellos— Se ofreció rápidamente Poe

—Y yo…— Se anexó Finn

Leia nos observaba a los 4, ya no podía negarse, no podía evitar que yo saliera de la base.

—¿Que tan rápido pueden partir?

—De inmediato…— Contestó Poe, mientras se ponía de pie— Prepararé la nave. —Dijo viéndonos a Finn, Luke y a mi

Observé con curiosidad a mi maestro, él solo me regreso un sonrisa y un sutil guiño con el ojo.

La nave estaba lista, Poe estaba encendiendo los motores, Finn terminaba de subir las cosas y yo observaba el cielo con entusiasmo, por fin ayudaría de verdad a la causa.

—Joven Rey…— Escuché a Luke acercarse por detrás.

—Maestro…— Dije mientras giraba para encontrarlo.

—Siento que algo nos aguarda en Naboo, será el comienzo de algo más grande, te pido, por favor, utilices tus instintos y no permitas dejarte llevar por la inquietud.

—Cómo usted diga, maestro.

Algo lo estaba perturbando seriamente.

El vuelo comenzó sin fallas, estaremos en nuestro destino en muy poco tiempo, debíamos estar preparados ante cualquier cosa.

—Poe y Finn, permanecerán en la nave, este es un comunicador de largo alcance — Luke le entregaba el pequeño artefacto a Finn— Con el podrán enviar una señal, o recibirla, con instrucciones de ubicación, si algo sale mal… — No fue necesario que concluyera la frase… —Rey me acompañaras a ver que todo esté en orden, intentaremos hablar con los delegados y saber si no han retirado su apoyo a la resistencia, si lo ha pasado—Suspira profundamente— será mejor que tengas tu sable en mano.

—Si maestro…— Cómo es usual mi sable cuelga del cinturón.

Por fin llegamos y Poe descendió la nave en una llanura lejana.

—Dunas… ten cuidado— Dijo Poe mientras me ponía de pie y salía de la cabina.

—Ustedes igual…— Dije observándolos, de repente el mismo sentimiento que crecía en mi maestro comenzaba a brotar raíces en mí, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir aquí.

Caminamos por largas calles solitarias, se sentía la presencia de algo a nuestro alrededor, pero nuestros ojos no eran capaces de captarlo.

—Maestro ¿No será mejor regresar a la nave?

Pero Luke no respondió continuó caminando, como si siguiera un rastro que solo él pudiera ver. Observaba a mis costados, preocupada cada vez más por esa presencia silenciosa.

—¿Maestro?...

Traté de dar un paso más y al instante una voz no hizo detener.

—Los jedis ya no son bienvenidos aquí.

—Mis intenciones son buscar a mi gente…— Trataba de razonar Luke con la voz.

Sentía que el corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero debía estar a la defensiva, preparada para cualquier situación.

—No daremos más oportunidades a los traidores… no son bien recibidos.

— _Padawan…_ — Escuché la voz de Luke en mi cabeza— _Comienza a retroceder con calma._

Asentí discretamente y comencé a dar mis pasos hacia atrás. Ese algo que se ocultaba en las sombras estaba a punto de hacerse presente, lo sentía con cada paso que daba, mi maestro seguía muy lejos de mí, parado con sus brazos al costado. Estaba por darle la espalda cuando repentinamente aparecieron cientos de alargados y delgados seres que corrían en nuestra dirección.

Mi maestro sacó su sable de luz y fue mi señal para llamar al mío, lo tomé con la fuerza entre mis manos y lo encendí, al momento los seres que corrían se detuvieron, veía el miedo en sus ojos, sentía su temor.

—Primera Orden…— Gritó la voz misteriosa — Es la primera Orden y Kylo Ren.

Mi corazón se detuvo, él estaba aquí, pero no lo podía sentir. Todos los Seres comenzaron a huir despavoridos, pero parecía más como si escaparan de nosotros, regresaban por donde vinieron. Giraba mi rostro en todas direcciones siguiendo a los seres con la mirada, y entonces el destello escarlata me hizo regresar los ojos, no era la primera orden, tampoco Kylo Ren.

—¿Rey…?— La voz de mi maestros me regresó al mundo real.

—Yo soy la Primera Orden— Le dije mientras le mostraba el sable color rojo en mis manos.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Corremos lo más rápido que nos permiten nuestras piernas, debíamos escapar cuanto antes o al menos estar fuera de alcance, los seres sintieron terror con solo ver el sable rojo encendido, contamos con escasos minutos antes de que noten que no somos la Primera Orden y mucho menos Kylo Ren.

Finn estaba haciendo guardia debajo de la nave, esperando a que nosotros apareciéramos, cuando nos vio su rostro se relajó un poco, pero su cuerpo permanecía en alerta.

—Interceptamos una señal, la Primera Orden atacó…— Supongo que en su mente está tratando de ponernos al día.

—Cosas más extrañas pasaron en nuestro viaje— Le respondió Luke mientras subíamos a la nave

Finn volteó su rostro en mi dirección esperando respuestas, yo solo le di el sable de luz, quería hacer distancia entre esa cosa y yo.

—… debe ser cuanto antes— La voz de mi maestro flotaba en la cabina—

—Las coordenadas están listas— Decía Poe mientras bajaba la palanca y la nave comenzaba su despegue.

Las emociones de mi maestro estaban alteradas, las mías por los suelos y sentía la confusión de Finn y Poe. Finn se acercó con cuidado y extendió el sable en mi dirección.

—Aleja eso de mi…— Le dije haciendo una barrera con mi mano.

—Es tu sable, quieres que lo cui…—

—ESE NO ES MI SABLE…— Le grité, con odio, jamás le había gritado de esa manera, como si fuera su culpa que yo me confundiera y tomara el sable equivocado.

Salí de la cabina y traté de buscar un lugar alejado en la nave, donde pudiera pensar con claridad.

¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cómo pude perder mi sable así? y lo más importante ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que no era mío? No se parecen en nada, ¿o si?… No, debió ser durante la explosión, yo estaba confundida, vi algo brillar y creí que era mío, si, claro… y ¿Por qué Finn no lo reconoció?, no es la primera vez que lo ve, cuando recién llegué practicamos mucho tiempo juntos, él lo usó, porque lo confundió también… No, mientras más lo pensaba más me confundía.

—Padawan...

—Maestro— Respondí levantando la mirada, de inmediato noté el sable en sus manos— Ese no es mi sable.

—Te escuché en la cabina.

Extendió su mano para entregármelo, fui reacia a aceptarlo, pero al final accedí, lo tomé con precaución y lo coloqué a mi lado.

—Es tu responsabilidad ahora…—Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Que? —Fue una pregunta, pero mi voz sonó más como un reclamo.

—El destino joven Rey… te puso ese sable en las manos, como lo hizo con el de mi padre.

—Y eso que significa… estoy… estoy destinada a este sable también, tengo una atracción para los sables de los Skywalker…

—Tú estás destinada a su dueño… —Sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, sonaba espantoso con esas palabras, pero en teoría era la verdad— A estas alturas Kylo Ren ya debe saber lo del ataque, y ya debe saber dónde está su sable y, si mi sobrino sigue siendo el joven que yo recuerdo, lo mejor será que no te encuentre sin el —Concluía señalando el sable a mi lado.

Entendía sus palabras, y por mucho que me disgustara traer un arma que no me pertenece y es la culpable de la muerte de mucha gente inocente, incluido Han Solo, debía hacerlo, debía traerla conmigo a donde fuera.

Llegamos de regreso a la nueva base, Leia nos esperaba en el hangar, se veía en sus ojos el alivio de vernos a los 4 vivos.

—Luke…— Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano— Temía por ustedes, escuché las transmisiones…

—Todo está bien…— Decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermana.

—Maestro… si me permite, puedo ir a…

—Adelante, Padawan.

Necesitaba desesperadamente estar sola, caminé fuera del hangar, pude sentir Finn y Poe tratando de seguirme, pero Luke los debió detener.

Estaba sola sentada lejos de la base, contemplando la puesta del sol, con mis manos inspeccionaba el sable de Kylo Ren, si no fuera por esas dos protuberancias ridículas a los costados, este sería mi sable, no puede ser lo idénticos que eran, me sorprendía y espantaba cada detalle. Y lo peor es que ahora él sabe dónde está y quien lo tiene… Y si viene por el, y si está en camino para recuperarlo, mientras más tiempo pase con la resistencia más en peligro los pongo.

Sentí que las manos me comenzaron a sudar y el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, mi presencia aquí hacía inminente un ataque… no, es mi mente está jugando conmigo, Kylo Ren no sabe dónde estamos, traté de tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón, no nos va a atacar nadie.

Luke hablo un poco de su sobrino en la nave, él dijo "Lo mejor será que no te encuentre sin el", ¿Será por ese carácter del que tanto he escuchado hablar? impulsivo, berrinchudo, no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas cuando está molesto… no puedo imaginar cómo debe de sentirse al saber su sable está en mis manos.

No, yo no podía hacerle esto a la resistencia de nuevo, un ataque por mi culpa, otra vez en menos de un mes.

Levanté mi rostro, el sol terminaba de ponerse cuando tomé mi decisión, debía salir de la resistencia.

Caminé con los pies pesados hasta la base, en la entrada estaban Finn Y Poe haciendo guardia solitaria.

—¡Dunas! — Gritaba Poe mientras elevaba sus manos

Caminé hasta ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ey, Luke nos contó lo del sable…— Decía Finn poniendo su mano en mi hombro— Dijo que talvez necesites alguien con quien hablar.

—También dijo que no tratáramos de forzarte mucho con el tema…— Sentía a Poe, algo le causaba una gracia tremenda, lo que me hacía sonreír aún si saber que estaba tramando— Pero tengo una duda… ¿Ya elegiste tu nombre?

Una risa ahogada se atoró en la garganta de Finn

—¿Mi nombre? — Dije con extrañes, mientras observaba la cara de Finn cambiar de color.

—Sí, ahora con ese sable nuevo—Decía Poe señalando mi cinturón— nosotros ya lo hemos estado pensando… Kylo Rey suena interesante… —

Finn soltó una carcajada que, de no haberme molestado tanto, habría disfrutado más.

—¿Perdón?... — Le contesté con ironía —Esto no es gracioso.

—No, no lo es…— Dijo Finn poniéndose serio— Pero Rey Ren si lo es…

Ahora los dos se reían al unísono.

—Ja-ja, muy graciosos… ¿Qué sigue?... ¿Reylo? —Les respondí con sarcasmo y una sonrisa chueca.

Su risa se extendió por toda la entrada, algunas miradas curiosas se asomaron sobre las naves y equipos. Reí con ellos, reí hasta que me dolieron las costillas. Simplemente no podía ponerlo en riesgo, debía irme y atraer a Kylo hacia otro lugar, lejos de Finn, de Poe, de Luke, lejos de mi familia, de la resistencia.

Pasamos las horas posteriores tomando la cena, conversando un poco, debía mantener mi ánimo al máximo, nadie debe sospechar lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Al momento de volver a los compartimientos de descanso observaba Finn y luego a Poe, necesitaba abrazarlos, con fuerza, esta es la última vez que veré sus sonrisas, que escucharé sus voces, esta será la última vez que sienta ese clic cuando abrazo a Poe… pero debía evitarlo, si hago algo de eso sabrán que me estoy despidiendo.

La base estaba sumida en el sueño, sentía a los vigilantes despiertos hacer sus rondas, tomé mis cosa en silencio, el sable de Kylo ya estaba dentro de la pequeña bolsa que llevaría conmigo, había pequeños A-Wings en un hangar, podría tomar uno… caminaba sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, pasaba por cada puerta, escuchaba ronquidos, palabras sueltas, incluso sentía la paz que les brindaba el sueño.

Cuando llegué al Hangar una figura encapuchada esperaba en la entrada, no tardé mucho en descubrirlo.

—Maestro…— Me detuve frente a él.

—Rey… debes estar muy confundida para tomar decisiones tan impulsivas…

Caminaba con calma hasta llegar a una de las naves.

—¿Cómo vas a seguir entrenando?

—Deberé encontrar una solución…

—Hay una guerra ahí afuera

—Esta ya dejó de ser mi guerra

Miraba en sus ojos la desesperación, el miedo.

—No permitas que se entere de tus planes, mantén tu mente serena.

Subía al A-Wing, sentía que un lazo se rompía, dejaba de percibir de la misma manera Luke, bajé las pequeñas escaleras y caminé hasta su altura.

—Gracias…— Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe…

Caminé hasta la nave y salí de la base… de nuevo estaba sola.


	15. Chapter 15

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

 **Nota: Al final de este capítulo tenemos un poquito de violencia, no es muy específica, pero les dije que pondría notas cuando las agregue.**

* * *

Mos Eisley: jamás en todos mis años de vida vi tanta maldad y vileza en un solo lugar, estaba por cumplir unas tres semanas de haber abandonado a la Resistencia, vendí la nave en la que viajaba y tomé un transbordador con refugiados, dejé rastros de mi presencia en cada puerto que visité, mi única esperanza era distraer a Kylo Ren, que siga mis pasos y dejé respirar a la resistencia.

El calor aquí es mucho más intenso que el qué sufrimos en Jakku, deben ser los dos soles, busqué refugio en una taberna, donde ojos curiosos estudian a cada persona que se atreve a entrar. Es irónico ver algunos rostros sonrientes en un lugar como este.

No había tenido aún la oportunidad de sentarme y pensar un poco las cosas ¿Cuál puede ser mi siguiente movimiento? No puedo estar escapando toda la vida, dejando pistas aquí y allá, me acerqué a la barra y con un solo movimiento de manos ya tenía una bebida fría servida frente a mí, jamás había tomado una bebida fermentada, pero aun así sabía que debía ser cuidadosa.

Tomé el frío vaso entre mis manos y lo llevé hasta mis labios, el sabor amargo se extendió por toda mi boca y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Cómo es que la genta lo bebe sin problema?, no deben estar acostumbrado a nada mejor.

Estar en un desierto como este me hacía recordar el mío, extensiones de tierra repletas de arena, cascarones de naves dejados a oxidarse en el sol, no debería, pero en el fondo extrañaba mi hogar, mi vieja AT-AT. Los días y días marcados con desesperación en una pared metálica.

—…Jakku…— La mención de su nombre me sacó de mis pensamiento.

—¿Jakku?, pensé que rompiste tratos con esa gente hace años.

—Está en la ruta y han ofrecido una generosa cantidad de créditos a cambios.

Dos personas, una alta y delgada y otra de espantosa piel color verde, charlaban a no más de tres sillas de distancia. De un solo trago tomé el resto de mi fría bebida y caminé hasta ellos.

—No puedo dejar de notar su conversación caballeros —Su mirada pasó rápidamente de mi rostro a mi cuerpo, hombres, rodé los ojos en blanco.

—Y de que utilidad le es esa información, señorita— Mencionaba con encanto el hombre alto.

—Resulta que viajo con destino a Jakku y mi nave se ha, digamos, extraviado.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

—Si tienes como pagarme, yo podría llevarte— Decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba alrededor de mí.

—Señor, pero usted pretende llevarme sin preguntas ni objeciones— Le dije sonriendo y viendo directo a su ojos.

—Claro, yo la pretendo llevar sin preguntas ni objeciones— Repitió casi a coro mis palabras.

—¿Cuándo partimos? — Pregunté sonriendo

—No tan rápido…—Dijo la voz del hombre verde —Quizás tus truquitos te funcionen con él, pero no conmigo, he estado en esta galaxia por muchas eras y no es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.

—Entonces sabrás que no conviene contradecirnos— Le dije viendo las cuencas negras donde debían estar sus ojos.

—Yo soy más difícil de convencer.

En un solo movimiento tomé el sable rojo de Kylo y lo prendí en el acto, con la hoja peligrosamente cerca del cuello del hombre verde.

—Será suficiente persuasión… — Le respondí. Escuché los gritos del resto de las personas en el bar, y la palabra Primera Orden llegó a mis oídos de inmediato, pero estaba acostumbrada. Después de tanto tiempo dejando rastros y pistas.

—No queremos revoltosos aquí. — La voz temerosa de una mujer al otro lado de la barra me sacó de trance. La vi directo a los ojos, alejé el sable del cuello del hombre y lo apagué.

—¿Salimos ya?— Regresé mi mirada a los hombre en la barra, el alto y delgado seguí embobado por el truco con el que entré a su mente, mientras el otro estaba asustado hasta la muerte.

Los seguí hasta las pistas de salida, donde una nave, poco más grande que el Halcón Milenario nos esperaba. Jamás un viaje me pareció tan largo, a causa de la expectativa, el regresar a Jakku me dejaba sentimientos encontrados, tantos años viviendo solo con la esperanza de que mi familia volvería por mí, y ahora, después de tanto tiempo regresaba, en un exilio obligado, pero no permanente.

Al salir de la velocidad luz y ver el planeta a la distancia me cristalizó los ojos, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver Jakku desde esta perspectiva, cuando escapé acompañada de Finn, no pude ni ver atrás.

Aterrizamos sin problema, los dos hombre que me trajeron salieron de la nave entre tropezones, ninguno quería estar a mi lado por más tiempo, no era necesario leer sus mentes, ellos, al igual que todos los que me veían con el sable rojo, creían que yo era el mismo Kylo Ren.

La sensación del aire caliente y la arena corriendo por mi piel, entrando a mis ojos, nunca pensé que extrañaría todas esas cosas, ahora debía comenzar mi caminata hasta Niima. Regresaría a mi vieja vida, al menos hasta que Kylo Ren me encuentre, ya no necesitaba escapar, con este par de pilotos propagando la noticia, en poco tiempo tendré el encuentro contra Kylo, debía estar preparada.

Con los últimos créditos que tenía por la venta de la nave, conseguí el viaje de regreso a Niima.

Nada había cambiado, los viejos puestos, las mismas personas, Unkar seguía parado detrás del viejo mostrador. Caminaba con decisión hasta él.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a pagarme lo que me debes? — No terminé de llegar cuando comenzó el interrogatorio

—Perdona, no te debo nada

—Te robaste una de mis naves.

—Creo, Unkar, que debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona— miraba a sus ojos a trataba de sembrar la idea dentro de él.

—Tú… te llevaste mi nave— Decía resistiéndose al trance.

—Estás confundido, aquí he estado todo el tiempo

Por más de un minuto el silencio se extendió entre nosotros y la fila de chatarreros comenzaba a crecer. Creo que mis habilidades con los trucos mentales han decaído mucho.

—Estoy confundido… aquí has estado todo el tiempo… trajiste algo que intercambiar, estás deteniendo la fila.

—No, hoy no…

Caminé fuera de la fila, debía regresar a mi vieja AT-At y ver si aún continuaba intacta, ya construiría otro deslizador, estoy segura que el que dejé aquí debe estar descansando en piezas. No pude alejarme demasiado del puesto de Unkar cuando sentía una mirada sobre mí, los pilotos que me trajeron ya debieron esparcir la noticia, aunque no sentía a Kylo Ren, la presencia me era familiar. Me escondí detrás de uno de los puestos tomé el sable de Kylo en mis manos y cuando estuve a punto de encenderlo, una figura asomó su cabeza.

—¡REY! — Gritó con emoción.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba entre sus brazos, muchas palabras indescifrables salían de su boca, no detectaba maldad en esta persona, pero no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba.

—¿No me recuerdas? — Dijo separándose de mí, mientras sonreía con emoción.

—No lo creo…— ahora una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en mi rostro — ¡JEMIN!

Ahora era yo quien decía palabras indescifrables, la emoción me recorría cada fibra del cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo regresaste? — Le pregunté con curiosidad en la mirada.

—Serán dos o tres días.

—¿Escapaste?

—Se puede decir que fui liberado, la Primera Orden mató a mi amo.

Jemin era el hermano de en medio de una familia que fue muy amable conmigo cuando me dejaron en Jakku, crecí como una más de los hermanos, pero el tiempo y las adversidades lo orillaron a venderse como esclavo, ahora estaba libre y de regreso a su hogar, pero no había nadie para recibirlo, hace muchos años su familia, de las pocas que habitaban Niima, dejó de existir.

—¿Ellos te liberaron? —Trataba de imaginar a Kylo Ren liberando a los esclavos

—En teoría sí, pero mataron a todos en la fortaleza donde vivía

—Y ¿cómo es que…— Estaba a punto de preguntarle como sobrevivió, pero él ya estaba sonriendo con suficiencia, siempre fue muy bueno para ocultarse.

—No me pudieron encontrar.

Estaba contenta de verlo otra vez, su rostro relajado, sus amigables ojos y ese cabello rizado que nuca pudo peinarse.

—Y ¿Dónde estás quedándote?

—Bueno, pensaba en recuperar nuestro hogar, pero el papeleo estaba todo con el nombre de Annia y…

—Lo se— Lo detuve antes de que continuara con sus palabras, era una parte de mi vida que estaba tratando de dejar atrás. — Y… ¿dónde estás?

—A veces aquí, otras allá.

—¿Estás solo?

—No traje a nadie conmigo

Tome aire y suspiré con fuerza, en su momento su familia me tendió la mano, creo que tiempo de hacer lo mismo por él, corría riesgo al estar a mi lado, pero estaba más vulnerable solo.

—Debes venir conmigo, entonces—Inmediatamente sentí la vergüenza emanando de su cuerpo, siempre fue un niño tímido, y muy serio, estaba punto de rechazar la oferta —No te lo estoy preguntando.

Comencé a caminar, a los pocos pasos regresé mi mirada a él, le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y llegó hasta mi lado

—Será solo por un tiempo, mientras encuentro un lugar o pueda arreglar los papeles…

Escondía su rostro entre los hombros.

—Claro, el tiempo que necesites.

Era como ser niña otra vez, de repente sentía que de nuevo tenía 7 años y corría entre los escombros y la chatarra, jugando carreras y escondiéndome entre las máquinas, la presencia de Jemin hacía mi "exilio" menos solitario de lo que esperaba.

Pero algo me inquietaba, después de algunas semanas de regresar a Jakku me preguntaba cuando llegaría Kylo Ren a recuperar su sable, pero el tiempo pasaba y era como si a él no le importara en lo más mínimo, y con el transcurso de más semanas mi desesperación se convirtió en tranquilidad, talvez simplemente lo olvidó y continuó con su vida. Y conforme más pasaba el tiempo y se acumulaban más y más días, mi vida en Jakku se tornaba más tranquila, más feliz, ya no estaba sola, ya no esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de nadie, no recuerdo en que momento dejé de salir a buscar chatarra con el sable de Kylo Ren a mi lado, ahora descansaba debajo del colchón que utilizo para dormir. En algún momento 6 meses se volvieron nada, ahora deseaba con todo mi ser quedarme aquí, olvidar todo sobre convertirme en Jedi, olvidar a Kylo Ren y Ben Solo, olvidar a la resistencia y la primera orden, fingir que el año que estuve fuera nunca ocurrió.

En todo este tiempo perdí algunas habilidades, pero recuperé otras, mi piel pasó de ser blanca a ser morena de nuevo, más pecas se añadieron a mi piel y perdí el peso que había recuperado en mi estadía con la resistencia.

Analizaba todo el panorama mientras estaba sentaba en la parte más alta de AT-AT, contemplaba las dunas del desierto, el hermoso atardecer y cómo poco a poco el cielo se oscurecía y las estrellas pintaba un cuadro enorme sobre mi cabeza.

—Si algún día salimos de este lugar…— Sentí a Jemin acercarse y sentarse a mi lado— Te prometo que te llevaré a cada sistema.

Naturalmente jamás le conté la verdad, él no sabe que estuve con la resistencia, mucho menos que estaba entrenando para convertirme en Jedi.

—Verás la cantidad de colores que existen, y la belleza de las flores, frutas con sabores que ni siquiera puedes imaginar— Sabía que era sincero con sus palabras, deseaba más que nada en el mundo salir de Jakku y llevarme con él.

—Debe ser hermoso.

—Maravilloso, estoy seguro que amarías el agua.

Y tiene razón, en un lugar como Jakku el agua es tan invaluable, extrañaba mojar mi rostro solo porque si, tomar litros y litros o darme un deliciosa ducha con agua fresca. Pero lo que más extrañaba era la lluvia, aquí solo llueve un par de veces al año, y no son lluvias torrenciales, son simples brisas de agua, no lo suficientemente fuertes para poder recolectar y demasiado cortas para poder refrescarte.

—¿Tanta hay?

—No tienes idea Rey.

Jemin recostaba su cabeza y observaba el cielo, señalaba sistemas, estrellas, algunas veces acertaba otra erraba. Y a la distancia, en algún punto de entre todo el basto universo, sentía que alguien me observaba.

La sensación me acompañó el resto de la noche, mientras me disponía a dormir, al arribar el sol y preparar mis cosas hice lo que dejé de hacer hace meses, tomé el sable de Kylo Ren y lo guardé en mi bolso.

—El día de hoy iremos a un punto en especial…— Le decía a Jemin mientras acomodábamos las cosas en el deslizador que construimos juntos

—¿Qué lugar? — Preguntó con curiosidad terminando de cerrar la red que sostendría las piezas.

—Es una nave gigante, no muchos chatarreros la visitan y la verdad es que encuentras cosas con mucho valor.

Nos preparamos para el camino, al llegar pude sentir su emoción al ver la nave enterrada en el desierto.

—Es inmensa…— Murmuraba mientras nos bajábamos del deslizador.

—Demasiado grande, no cualquiera llega hasta la parte más alta y es justo ahí donde se esconden las mejores cosas…

No muchos chatarreros se animan a escalar y estar inmunes ante un accidente, también es el hecho de que nosotros somos demasiado delgados y en comparación con la estatura y peso de los otros chatarreros nuestros cuerpos son más ágiles para trepar.

Nos adentramos a la nave y tenía la ligera sensación de que no saldría de aquí con libertad. Si las cosas salían como mis instintos me lo dicen dejaré a Jemin preparado para la vida que le espera en Jakku.

—Vamos a subir… ¿Por aquí? —Señalaba la pared inmensa que se extendía hasta el techo de la nave.

—Si

—Y cómo piensas bajar las piezas

—Hay argollas clavadas a lo largo de la pared, yo venía aquí cuando me preparaba para las temporadas de escases, las mejores piezas dan más porciones.

Sus ojos se abrían con fuerza mientras más notaba lo separados que estábamos del suelo.

—Tranquilo, Jemin, nada te va a suceder, para eso son los amarres— Le mostraba las argollas y cómo sujetarse de ellas.

Al llegar a la parte más alta de la nave, una de las ventanas quebradas de la cabina nos ofrecía un panorama entero del desierto.

—¿Es un trasformador? ¡Transmisores!... —La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo— ¡REY! Es… es demasiado

—Trata de no llevarte todo de una vez, te digo, nadie sube aquí, ni estando desesperados, aprovecha tus habilidades… —Ahora sentía que hablaba como mi maestro… Luke, hace meses que dejé de pensar en él.

El sonido me tomó por sorpresa, ese mismo rugido que escuché el día que atacaron la base, se acabó. Sentí que el peso del mundo me caía en los hombros, el corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Tome la mano de Jemin y corrí por los pasillos de la nave, sentía que aire se hacía cada vez más pesado, podía distinguir hasta las partículas de polvo. Las emociones de Jemin estaban alteradas, él sabía que algo estaba mal por mi comportamiento. Lo coloqué contra la pared de escombros por la que bajaría y comenzaba a amarrar la cuerda que lo ayudaría a llegar al piso. Sentía mis manos más torpes que antes, dejé de escuchar el ruido de la nave pero la inconfundible sensación de no estar sola me invadió, él estaba aquí.

Con Jemin seguro y listo para descender, coloqué mi mano en su cabeza, inmediatamente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—Ella no lo logró…— Le dije con la voz cortada— La cuerda no la sostuvo y se fue al suelo, traté de buscarla, pero su cuerpo no apareció…— Ahora mi mano caminaba por su mejilla y sus ojos no se separaban de los míos— y vas a estar triste, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente, porque vas a salir adelante y vas a salir de Jakku, vas a volver a viajar por la galaxia como un hombre libre, no como esclavo… y me vas a recordar con cariño, como a tu hermana, como a tu hermano, pero nada te liga a Jakku.

Entonces el mundo quedó quieto, escuchaba el viento colarse entre las fisuras de la nave, la respiración cortada de Jemin y el inconfundible ondear de una capa. Giré mi rostro con calma y al final del pasillo la inmensa figura de Kylo Ren se dibujaba enmarcada por la luz que se colaba al interior. Volví mi rostro a Jemin que con los ojos cristalizados comenzaba a repetir mis palabras.

—Ella no lo logró…— No lo dejé terminar cuando lo lancé al vacío, ayudada por la fuerza logré ponerlo a salvo y hacerlo descender con calma.

Observaba a Kylo Ren acercarse, sin decir una sola palabra, pero sentía su fuerza, su rabia y las ganas intensas de atravesar mi cuerpo con su sable de luz.

Pero no pensaba caer con tanta facilidad, corrí entre los pasillos, conocía el lugar, eso estaba a mi favor, sentía que el corazón me taladraba el pecho, desesperada por buscar un refugio, traté de bajar lo más que pude, asomé mi cabeza fuera de la nave, aún estaba demasiado alejada de las arenas.

Cuando quise regresar Kylo Ren ya estaba impidiendo el paso, era aquí y ahora. Tome su sable con las manos y lo extendí a él. Me observaba con impaciencia, el casco ya no formaba parte de su rostro y esa línea que atravesaba su ojo era más delgada de la que vi en mi visón.

—Tómalo… — Le decía con el sable en la mano.

Con la fuerza tomó su sable y lo encendió.

—Que injusto sería simplemente matarte.

Metió su mano entre su ropa y sacó otro sable, que arrojó en mi dirección. La sensación fue indescriptible, la moldura, la forma, el agarre y sin ese par de protuberancias, este si era mi sable de luz. Lo encendí y su color amarillo hizo que el cuarto se llenara de un color anaranjado, combinado con el rojo que emanaba del sable de Kylo Ren.

De inmediato comenzó el ataque, perdí mucha práctica, pero podía defenderme.

Llegaba por la izquierda, inmediatamente regresaba por la derecha, me sujetaba con los agarres en la fuerza. Uno de sus golpes casi me quita el brazo derecho pero logré esquivarlo. Al instante con la mano en puño me propinó un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, el aire salía de mi sistema, estaba de espalda a él y con el giro y blandiendo el sable en el aire casi corta mi cabeza, pero dejó libre el pasillo, corrí por todo lo largo hasta el otro extremo donde una ventana estaba medio rota, no cabría por ahí si intentaba bajar, Kylo apareció de repente, trató de sostenerme entre sus brazos y con brusquedad me lanzó al filo de la ventana y con una patada por la espalda me hizo despedazarla, ahora caía en picada directo a la arena.

El golpe fue seco, y sentí al instante un presión en el pecho, traté de ponerme de pie pero fue muy difícil, Kylo ya estaba a mi lado y continuó con el ataque, sentía que la boca se me llenaba con el fuerte sabor metálico y un calor me recorría el cuerpo, pero no podía detenerme a meditarlo, me defendía lo mejor que podía, ya estaba hincada cuando sentí un golpe en la parte más alta de mi cabeza, me hizo bajar las manos y mi sable se apagó, salió de mis manos y levante la mirada, Kylo lo estaba guardando ya en su ropa. Yo respiraba con dificultad, debía pararme, continuar peleando, porque detenerme significa la muerte, pero ya no encontraba fuerzas. Solo veía sus botas, bajé la cabeza esperando el golpe. Pero nunca llegó.

Levante la mirada y Kylo Ren ya estaba dando su espalda, se iba, sin matarme, sin pelar, se habrá dado cuenta que estoy demasiado débil, que ya no soy la misma chica con la que peleó en la Starkiller. Traté de ponerme de pie y dar dos pasos para traerlo de regreso, no podía dejar que se fuera, alcancé a tomar una parte, la más alejada, de su capa. Lo que hizo regresar sus pasos, con impaciencia y decidido a todo, pero se detuvo, en seco.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que me observaba, mi mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte, con la mano que tenía libre tocaba el lugar en mi pecho donde debería estar el diafragma, pero sentía humedad, mis dedos escarbaron entre mi ropa y la carne, sacando un gran pedazo de metal, casi del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, traté de hablar pero no lo logré, había demasiada sangre en mi boca, sus ojos sorprendidos me estudiaban mientras le entregada la pieza de metal que acababa de sacar de mi interior.

—Tuviste esto dentro todo el tiempo…

Sus palabras se combinaron con el viento, mientras veía como el horizonte cambiaba de lugar y ahora observaba el cielo que pasaba de ser azul a blanco y a algo que solo puedo describir como brillante.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo son 2 en 1… por eso quedó un poco más largo que los otros. Ya por fin están juntos y tengo muchos planes malvados en la cabeza.


	16. Chapter 16

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

 **Nota: Tenemos otro poco de violencia casi al final, de nuevo no es tan específico, pero está ahí, por si les incomoda, ya están advertidos.**

* * *

Escuchaba olas… tranquilas tocando a la costa.

Mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz mientras me incorporaba, no recordaba estar en una playa, de hecho no recordaba estar en ningún lugar en particular, no tenía una última memoria a la cual recurrir. Acariciaba mi vientre casi de forma automática, por alguna razón esperaba sentir algo en particular.

El lugar donde me encontraba era cálido, la arena blanca se extendía en todas direcciones y el mar, nunca había visto un mar de ese color, es azul pero también es verde, la fresca brisa del viento revitaliza mi cuerpo y el aroma de la sal me relaja. No pensé que las playas pudieran ser así de hermosas, en Ahch-to el océano es más traicionero y el tono gris es predominante, este lugar parece cobijarme.

Lentamente me puse de pie y caminé hasta la orilla del mar, conforme me acercaba una presencia se hacía más fuerte, giraba mi rostro en todas direcciones, buscando con impaciencia su fuente. El agua me hizo detenerme, la sensación de la arena húmeda era extraña y quería saborearla.

—Siempre pensé que te quedaba mejor el cabello suelto…

Yo conocía esa voz, con los ojos cerrados podría encontrarlo entre un mundo de personas mientras él me hablara.

—Poe…— Mi cabeza giró con brusquedad, él estaba a mi lado ahora, pasé mis manos sobre su cabeza y las enganché a su cuello, sus manos viajaban a lo largo de mi espalda.

—Hey, tranquila, dunas…—Su rostro se enterraba en mi cuello.

—¿Qué es este lugar? — Le pregunté esperanzada a que él supiera mejor que yo donde nos encontramos.

—No sabría decirte… no recuerdo nada en particular.

Miraba las delicadas olas acercarse a la playa.

—¿Habremos estado en algún accidente?

—No creo, debería haber una nave, o deberíamos estar heridos.

Era verdad, mi cuerpo de sentís excelente, nada tenía sentido, pero aun así no estaba asustada, seguía tranquila pero unas terribles ganas de llorar me invadieron.

—Siento que… tengo mucho tiempo sin verte— Le confesé mientras me sentaba en la playa.

—Sí, yo también… que extraño— Crispaba su rostro mientras observaba el horizonte y luego a mi.

—¿Qué es extraño?

—Este lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar como este, y he visto muchos.

—No está mal, verdad, es decir, es hermoso

—Podría quedarme aquí por siempre

—Que tentador, vivirías del mar, no me perdería por nada la experiencia de verte pescar tu propia comida.

Él sonreía, pero no confrontaba mi rostro, pareciera que me evitaba.

—Hablo en serio…— Su voz sonaba más serena, no en ese tono habitual con el que conversamos— Podríamos solo quedarnos, tú y yo

Sentí una emoción recorrerme el pecho y extenderse hasta mis manos.

—No sería bueno, tienes cosas que hacer con la resistencia.

—Tú también… sólo podríamos irnos, abandonarlo todo y quedarnos aquí…

—Claro…— Debe estar bromeando conmigo, así que decidí seguirle el juego— y construimos una casa con ramas y hojas.

—Y nuestra vajilla sería con piedras y conchas de mar.

—Tendríamos una vida increíble

—Con muchos hijos…

—Y todos se llamarían Finn

Sonreí con él, mientras tomaba mi mano y miraba mis ojos

—¿Qué me pasa? — Preguntó con miedo

—Nada…— Apreté su mano con fuerza, como temiendo perderlo.

—Siempre quise decirte estas cosas, ¿Porque ahora?

—No lo se— Una luz me distrajo, una luz que crecía en el horizonte. Me puse de pie, pero Poe seguía sujetando mi mano —Alguna vez escuchante la frase "La luz al final de túnel"… — Poe se acercaba y se paraba a mi lado.

—Alguna vez, si la escuché

—Siento que se acerca, creo que es el momento

—¿De qué?

—De despedirme…—Gire para ver su rostro de frente— No quiero morir, Poe

—No vas a morir.

Mis ojos se desorbitaban y veía mil cosas a la vez, un desierto, naves, Kylo Ren

—Rey… mírame— Poe colocó sus manos en mis mejillas—No vas a morir.

—Hay tantas cosas que no hice, no quiero simplemente desaparecer.

—Vas a estar bien, sólo… no te rindas.

La luz en el horizonte se hizo más intensa, y las palabras de Poe me regresaron todos mis memorias en un instante, mi misión para convertirme en Jedi, salvar a Ben Solo, visiones de un muchacho desesperado por salir a la luz.

Sentía que mi cuerpo se llenaba poco a poco, que una fuerza extraña me jalaba en todas direcciones, me aferré a la chaqueta de Poe y él colocaba sus manos en mi espalda.

—Yo voy a estar contigo, dunas

—Promételo

—Siempre…— susurró mientras tomaba mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío, mi ojos se cerraron de forma automática, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos pude sentir como el mundo se detenía y un fuego que comenzaba en mis piernas se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, la delicada sensación de sus labios me llenaba por completo, una de sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras que la otra se relajaba en mi mejilla. Y de repente ya no sentía que fuera suficiente solo sus labios, necesitaba más de él. Profundizamos el beso y su lengua poco a poco se abría paso entre mi boca.

Mis ojos continuaban cerrados, los abrí con calma y me alejé para respirar un poco, pero él ya no estaba y yo ya no estaba en la playa. La cálida sensación del sol desapareció y fue sustituida por frío, ese frío propio sólo del espacio. La oscuridad me invadía y no podía distinguir nada más que luces rojas y verdes que subían y bajaban.

—La prisionera ha despertado…—Escuché a una voz robótica hablar—El amo Kylo Ren ha ordenado que se le llamara de inmediato.

Seguía un poco atarantada, traté de tocar mi frente con las manos, pero fue un posible, al instante en que las moví sentí unas ataduras, no podía subirlas más lejos de mi ombligo. Luego recordé la herida que debe dividirme el estómago. Me toqué buscándola, pero no estaba, el agujero en mi ropa persistía, pero no había señal de una herida abierta, pero podía sentir la piel abultada, como si fuera una cicatriz.

—Lleven a la prisionera a la sala de interrogaciones— Una voz extraña sonó a través de un comunicador. Quise buscar a mi captor, pero fue en vano, sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se volvió negro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en otra sala ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Me transporté de alguna forma? Ahora mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y yo estaba de rodillas, había luces a mi alrededor, sabía que había alguien más en la habitación, lo sentía, pero las luces me impedían verlo.

—No me son gratos los interrogatorios, de hecho los aborrezco— Comenzaba diciendo la misma voz que escuché por el transmisor— Y por lo regular alguien más los lleva a cabo.

—Entonces no deberías estar aquí…— Le contesté con rencor en la voz.

—Ese es el asunto, que ya burlaste a nuestro mejor soldado…— La figura delgada de un ´hombre se materializaba frente a mí—Ya no confiamos en su habilidad.

—Y que te hace pensar que tú tendrás éxito…—Trataba de ajustar mi visión, ahora podía distinguir el color rojizo de su cabello.

—Yo tengo métodos más… rudimentarios…— Posaba su mano sobre mi hombro, y traté de quitarlo al instante—¿Comenzamos? —El tono de su voz me produjo un escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda—¿Dónde está la resistencia?

Miraba el frente con desdén, no pensaba traicionar a mis amigos.

—No lo sé…— Le respondí mientras alzaba el rostro. De inmediato un ardor comenzó a recorrerme la pierna y un grito salió de mi garganta.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica…

—¿Que te hace pensar que te lo diré? Prefiero la muerte

—Y llegará, ten paciencia, pero antes me vas a dar respuestas ¿Dónde – está – la resistencia?

Esta vez no esperó a que le respondiera y el ardor me recorrió ambas piernas, era con sentir que se derretían y se soldaban, podía durar para siempre, necesitaba pasarme un chorro de agua fría por la piel. Un grito se atoró de nuevo en mi garganta.

—¿Dónde?... — Volvió a insistir.

—Yo…—Le respondí entre jadeos— No lo sé…— Levanté mi rostro y observé sus ojos con odio.

Un escozor me recorría la mejilla, producido por un fuerte golpe con su mano, tomé aire y jadeaba, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadía lentamente mi boca.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, me desmayé dos o tres veces durante el interrogatorio, esa dolorosa sensación que comenzó en mis piernas, ahora estaba en todo mi cuerpo. No podía sentir mis manos y pies, y mi boca estaba seca, cómo si no hubiera bebido agua en días.

Después de continuar insistiendo con sus preguntas y no recibir respuestas positivas de mi parte, el pequeño hombre salió de la sala, frustrado, eso sí podía sentirlo. A pesar del dolor que me recorría me sentía orgullosa de estar resistiendo la tortura.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando la puerta de abrió de nuevo.

—Viene por más respuestas…— Le gané la palabra, me incorporaba lo mejor que podía en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Sentía como el hombre se movía detrás de mí, caminando de un lado a otro, como un predador a punto de lazarse sobre su presa.

—Talvez el General Hux fue demasiado blando, vas a extrañarlo después de un minuto a mi lado.

Escuchar su voz hizo mi cuerpo más pesado, mi rostro decayó mientras Kylo Ren se acercaba a las luces y me regresaba la mirada.

—Sus métodos rudimentarios no funcionaron conmigo… ¿Por qué crees que los tuyos lo harán?—Me actitud se volvió más defensiva— No pudiste conmigo cuando no estaba entrenada, ahora después de tanto tiempo…

La ira se hacía parte del ambiente conforme más hablaba, se acercó a mi rostro, sus ojos me estudiaban con cuidado.

—Tranquila, ahora soy más persuasivo.

—¿El encanto propio de un Solo? — Pregunté con ironía.

Un bufido salió de su garganta seguido de una sonrisa y una mueca de asco.

—Ya lo verás.


	17. Chapter 17

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Tranquila, yo soy más persuasivo.

—¿El encanto propio de un Solo? — Pregunté con ironía.

Un bufido salió de su garganta seguido de una sonrisa y una mueca de asco.

—Ya lo verás.

Se paseaba a mí alrededor, escuchaba el crujir de sus botas, examinando con calma, con paciencia, observaba cada detalle en mí, me sentía completamente vulnerable y necesitaba ocultar mi cabeza o al menos evitar su mirada, que se posaba impúdica sobre mis ojos.

—Planeas solo observarme hasta que confiese…—Me atreví a hablar, el silencio me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero no respondió, se detuvo en silencio y camino a mí, flexionó sus rodillas y se agachó hasta mi altura.

—¿De dónde sacas fuerzas para seguir con vida?

Una pregunta muy fuera de lugar, y tampoco pude distinguir si lo preguntaba en serio o era retórico. Por lo que me limité a quedarme callada y responderle con una mirada.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste historias sobre la guerra? —Se puso de pie caminó dándome la espalda.

—Muchas.

—Si tuviste una relación estrecha con Luke—Dijo su nombre con desdén— Conocerás la historia de mi familia.

—Es difícil no conocerla, habiendo sido entrenada o no por Luke—Mencioné el nombre de mi maestro alargando cada letra.

—Entonces debes saber que en alguna ocasión Darth Vader tuvo prisionera a la Princesa heredera de Alderaan…—Entrecerraba los ojos mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí.

—¿Tú mamá? — Pregunté con malicia, sabía muy bien que se refería a Leia

—Irrelevante para la historia que estoy a punto de contarte…

De repente sentí una corriente de energía liberarse y mis manos cayeron a mi costado, me estaba liberando. Mi primer impulso fue tomar mis muñecas y darles un ligero masaje, pero al instante sus manos me detuvieron y sujetaron con fuerza, ahora me colocaba dos grilletes, uno en cada mano, conectados por una corriente de luz.

—Sígueme…— Me dijo con calma, no era mi intención hacer lo que él me dijera, pero era cómo si no pudiera evitar obedecer a su voz, un palpitar en los grilletes me hizo sospechar que debían ser lo que usaban los contrabandistas que comerciaban con esclavos.

—…Estuvo prisionera en la primera Estrella de la Muerte ¿La conoces?... — Su voz ahora se tornaba más oscura— Presenció un glorioso comienzo para toda la galaxia, un poder ilimitado que haría a todos doblegarse ante el emperador… una estación de combate capaz de eliminar un planeta con un solo disparo… el primero del que tenemos registro fue precisamente contra Alderaan.

Contaba su historia mientras me hacía seguirlo por un largo pasillo, dos guardias nos custodiaban por detrás. Guardando su distancia.

Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta gris, que se abrió inmediatamente ante su presencia, será que incluso la puerta tiene miedo de interponerse en su camino. Entramos a una sala de control con una gran ventana donde Jakku estaba en primer plano. Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi espalda.

—La consigna fue sencilla, si ella hablaba todo estaría bien.

—Es evidente que no escuchaste la versión de tu mamá— Contesté mientras caminaba por la sala.

—¿Dónde se ocultan? — su voz sonaba fría, sin emociones, detuvo mi andar con su mano.

—¿O qué? ¿Destruirás Jakku? —mis ojos caminaron rápidamente de su cara al planeta y de regreso a su rostro.

—Destruiré Jakku— Afirmó

—No podrías, la Starkil…

—La Starkiller fue un mal prototipo, una tonta ambición de un hombre que no es lo suficientemente listo para mantener operando un arma tan letal que pudría aniquilar un sistema completo… No, la starkiller no era nada, destruyeron una mala maqueta.

Debe existir toda una historia entre Kylo Ren y el General Hux, que se odian a muerte.

—Y que se supone que harás ¿Gritar hasta hacer desaparecer Jakku? Vas a necesitar más que eso…

Ladeaba su cabeza y sonreía con maldad.

—Tú de verdad crees que la Starkiller es la única estación activa ¿No es verdad?... con tantos recursos, con tanta gente a nuestro servicio, se construyeron al menos 8 Estrellas de la Muerte.

La galaxia entera cayó por mis hombros, y un espasmo me recorría el abdomen.

—Tú… no es verdad, están jugando conmigo, no puedes ocultar algo cómo eso detrás de una luna, alguien lo habría visto, la resistencia se habría enterado.

—Igual que se enteraron de la Starkiller… cuando fue demasiado tarde.

—Tus Estrellas de la Muerte no existen

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no estás en una de ellas justo ahora?

Respiraba con mucha más fuerza, por más aire que entraba en mis pulmones sentía que no me llenaba.

—¿Dónde se ocultan? —Dijo tomando mis hombros y girándome a la ventana.

Observaba Jakku, tan serena, tan alejada de la guerra, chatarreros ganándose la vida, Jemin acababa de volver libre, ya no era más un esclavo, la muerte sería solo un mal final para una vida de porquería. Pensaba en él, en su familia, en la que alguna vez fue mi familia también, en su gracioso cabello y las pecas de su rostro, no podía dejarlo morir. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

—No lo se…— Mi voz salió en un susurro muy débil.

—Vas a tener que ser más ingeniosa, esa fue justo la respuesta que te trajo a todo esto…— Tomaba una transmisor y lo llevaba su boca— Preparen el arma.

—NO…— Grité abriendo mi ojos, casi se salieron de sus cuencas.

—¿Dónde están? — Me giraba frente a él y me tomaba con fuerza de los brazos.

—Por favor…— mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra— de verdad no lo sé— Comencé a llorar y sujeté su capa entre mis manos— No les hagas daño, por favor— Veía sus ojos con súplica, respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Por qué?... —Gruñía su pregunta.

—No lo sé, yo deserté… abandoné la resistencia poco después de tu ataque, la última vez que te vi… no sé dónde están, no sé a dónde fueron, no sé nada…—Su mirada me decía que no creía ni una sola palabra que salía de mí— Ve en mi mente, es todo verdad, no sé nada, no te sirvo de nada.

Me clavé suplicante en su mirada, esperando que no diera la orden para disparar, suplicaba entre susurros y lágrimas en los ojos. Pero él no se inmutaba, me observaba con la misma expresión de odio de siempre.

Llevó el transmisor a sus labios—Fuego—Dijo la palabra con claridad.

—¡NO! —Grité mientras giraba justo a tiempo para ver cómo el planeta donde crecí, el planeta donde mi primer amigo en el mundo moría. Las emociones fueron intensas, todo pasó muy rápido, corrí hasta el cristal donde coloqué mi mano y una briza fuerte comenzó a succionarme, una ventana debió fisurarse, pero no podía dejar de gritar y llorar.

Fue solo hasta que un pinchazo en la espalda me hizo caer, pero no estaba inconsciente, seguía despierta pero estaba paralizada, vi el camino de la sala hasta la celda, y cómo los dos soldados me llevaron a rastras, colocaban de nuevo mis manos en la espalda y me depositaban en el piso.

No tenía fuerzas, no sentía fuerzas ni para levantar el rostro, lloraba sin consuelo, miles de personas inocente asesinadas por un impulsivo y cruel hombre, no se merecía todo el amor que su madre profesaba por él, no se merecía el sacrificio de Han Solo, no se merecía mi desesperado intento por salvarlo de su miseria. Que muera, que muera junto a su preciada estación, que muera consumido por el odio y que jamás conozca la esperanza o el amor. Ya no podía, no quería seguir con esto, las malas decisiones en mi vida podrían conducir a mi muerte, y eso estaría bien, podría lidiar con mi propia muerte… pero miles de almas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo a causa mía.

Ya no puedo más, ya no quiero seguir con esto, pueden hacer conmigo lo que les venga en gana, matarme de una vez o disfrutar con verme sufrir, mi alma, mi ser a partir de este punto estaban muertos, murieron junto a Jemin, junto a Jakku.

Observaba el infinito con expresión vacía, sin ánimos, sin fuerza. Mientras mandaba todo al infierno.

Sin anuncio, sin ruido unas botas se colocaron frente a mí, no eran negras como las del Kylo, eran más bien azules… cómo si un aura las iluminara. Mi rostro se levantó lentamente mientras examinaba a la persona delante de mi.

Cabello largo, al menos hasta los hombros, y casi despeinado, grandes ojos debajo de unas pobladas cejas y su nariz, peculiar… y sus labios delgados se abrían para hablar.

—Por favor…— recitaba— No te rindas con él

Su mano estaba en mi hombro y sentía cómo revitalizaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando mi garganta estuvo lista y pudo aclararse le dije en un hilo de voz —Ya no puedo…—Más lágrimas se amontonaron en mi ojos.

—¿No puedes qué?... — La voz de Kylo hizo desaparecer a la persona que estaba conmigo.

—No hablaba contigo…— Escupí las palabras mientras giraba lentamente mi rostro.

Caminó con rapidez hasta colocarse, hincando, frente a mi. Su mirada repleta de odio, ya no pude luchar contra ella, colocaba su mano en mi cabeza y sentí, de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, como invadía mi mente en busca de respuestas, no logré resistirme, un grito de dolor y rabia salieron directo de mi garganta, inmediatamente observó el recuerdo de aquella persona y se alejó asustado, con los ojos abiertos, respirando profundamente una y otra vez—No puede ser… ¡MIENTES! —Gritó la última palabra —¿Qué te dijo?... responde— Exigió. Se puso de pie y encendió su sable rojo frente a mi rostro. Pero no pude más, mi cuerpo no resistió un segundo más, mis ojos se cerraron y esperaba que fuera por siempre.


	18. Chapter 18

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Un zumbido molesto me hacía abrir los ojos, parpadeé un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que estaba en la misma celda de siempre, pero ahora se encontraba un poco más iluminada, sin las luces prendidas frente a mi rostro podía darme cuenta que el cuarto no era tan grande como pensé. Las paredes estaban muy juntas, pero el techo, no podía ver el final de techo, una espesa negrura lo difuminaba en las alturas.

Y entonces una gran sorpresa me llegó de golpe, podía mover mis manos, ya no estaba atada, las entrelacé y apreté con fuerza, tenía dos brazaletes delgados, uno en cada muñeca, muy ajustados a la piel, sentía que algo me atravesaba y traté de retirarlos, pero unos pasos metálicos me hicieron detenerme.

—Señorita, no le recomiendo que haga eso…

Un droide era el que hablaba, muy similar a C3-PO pero este tenía la peculiaridad de ser completamente negro, con sus característicos ojos amarillos, era mucho más aterrador de observar.

—¿Que se supone que son?—Le pregunté al droide mientras le extendía la mano para mostrarle los brazaletes.

—Están configurados para retenerla—Decía en su voz robótica—Conectados directamente con el amo Kylo Ren, si intenta algo él podrá detenerla en el instante.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me mata y ya? —Hablé lo suficientemente fuerte, por si estaba en algún lugar oculto escuchándome.

—Oh no, señorita, el amo Kylo Ren sería incapaz de una cosa como esa…

Una risa sarcástica se hizo presenté en mi rostro.

—Claro…

El droide caminó hasta la puerta que abrió con un mando que salió de uno de sus dedos.

—La prisionera ha despertado, la escoltaremos hasta su nuevo recinto, son órdenes del amo Kylo Ren.

Dos stormtrooper entraron a la celda y se colocaron detrás de mí, sin hablar, pero sentía sus emociones, tenían miedo de algo, imposible que fuera de mí, estoy más que indefensa.

—Le pediré, señorita, me acompañe, la escoltaremos hasta su nueva celda.

El droide esperaba a que comenzara a caminar o hablar al menos, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en que estaba ocurriendo. Así que solo hice un ademan con la mano y el droide inició su camino por la estación, lo seguí de cerca, mientras que los soldados se rezagaron un poco, pero mantenían sus armas apuntadas.

Los pasillos de la nave eran largos y tediosos, después de algunos minutos me di cuenta que no había visto más personal, los podía sentir, el lugar estaba repleto, pero no veía a nadie por los corredores.

—¿No hay nadie en la estación? —Le pregunté a la única cosa que ha sido amable conmigo desde que llegué, es una ironía que sea la que más me ha aterrado visualmente.

—Claro que si, pero se han despejado los pasillos, se desea evitar cualquier incidente…

Dimos vuelta a un pasillo sin salida, 9 puertas, 8 se veían de frente y la novena estaba al final del corredor, caminamos hasta la cuarta puerta, y de nuevo la abrió el droide con el mando de sus dedos.

El interior era menos que acogedor, una cama desgarbada y una mesa ridícula con una lámpara, dos puertas fundidas en la pared y nada más.

—Ha sido adaptada para su reclusión—Decía el droide mientras entrada se paraba en el centro de la misma.

Los soldados se detuvieron en la entrada de la celda y esta cerró sus puertas.

—Detrás de esa puerta encontrará la ducha, sé que los humanos disfrutan de mojarse antes y después de alguna actividad, si desea está a su disposición.

Caminé por la pequeña habitación, el droide se mantenía en el centro de la misma.

—¿Para qué es la otra puerta? — Pregunté señalándola

—Ese sería el guardarropa.

Abrí la puerta de la ducha, al entrar la puerta se cerró en automático, era pequeña pero tenía su inodoro, un lavabo y la regadera, alrededor de esta última había un tina, un extraño lujo para un celda, caminé a la regadera, me pregunto si saldrá agua o solo estará de adorno, abro las llaves y cuál es mi sorpresa; litros y litro de agua comienzan a salir, mis ojos brillan de emoción, ni siquiera me quito la ropa cuando me coloco debajo del chorro de agua.

La temperatura era ideal, no muy fría, ni muy caliente. Enjuagué mi cabello, puse el rostro, froté mis manos y brazos, si estaban a punto de matarme, me iría con la deliciosa sensación del agua sobre mi cuerpo. Era relajante, me calmaba los músculos. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el agua comenzaba a acumularse en la tina, el desagüe estaba tapado. Cerré las llaves y busqué donde destapar para que se fuera el agua, pero si sentirla caer sobre mi cuerpo era agradable, sentirla a mi alrededor fue la gloria, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada así que no me incomodaba traerla puesta, me senté y recargue en la tina y me permití imaginar que estaba en el mar, recordé la sensación de la arena mojada, la serenidad que pude experimentar. Colocaba mis brazos al borde de la tina y mi cabeza se acostaba sobre ellos, sentía que el corazón me palpitaba con rapidez, debe ser el cúmulo de emociones por las que estaba atravesando. No quería pensar en Kylo Ren, en su voz cuando me gritó antes de desmayarme en la celda ¿Por qué no me mataría? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la persona que vi? Sé que debí ver a un Jedi muerto, he visto espíritus en la fuerza antes, pero a nadie como él, si tan solo estuviera aquí mi maestro, él podría decirme que estaba pasando. El peso que sentía en el corazón se extendió por mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaban exhaustos y poco a poco se cerraban.

Desperté exaltada, de un golpe estaba sentada sobre una mullida cama, respiraba con rapidez, mi cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo, la luz que expulsaba la lámpara, a un lado de la cama, chocaba contra mi piel, no estaban los vendajes de mis brazos, de hecho no estaba mi ropa, sólo las cintas que utilizo para mi pecho y en mis muslos a modo de ropa interior. Entonces entré en pánico ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Me puse de pie y sentí el frío del suelo, tampoco tenía mis zapatos.

—Señorita ¡Qué gusto verla despierta! Informaré de inmediato al amo Kylo Ren que ha despertado—La voz del droide me exaltó

—¿Qué pasó? —Estaba asustada y quería respuestas, aunque fueran de un droide.

—Se ha quedado dormida en la ducha—Decía como si fuera lo más normal en la galaxia.

Estuve a punto de hablar cuando pasé mis manos sobre mi vientre desnudo, ahí estaba de nuevo la sensación de la piel abultada, caminé a la ducha donde un espejo estaba a un costado de la puerta, que en esta ocasión no se cerró al instante en que entré. Frente al espejo podía verme con calma, el cuerpo en extremo delgado, todo el peso que pedí desde que volví a Jakku, la clavícula demasiado saltada, pero no era eso lo que venía a ver, ahí justo debajo de las costillas estaba una línea rosada, no muy larga, que me atravesaba, recuerdo el pedazo de metal que saqué de mi interior, pero no recordaba que fuese tan grande.

—Señorita…—Asomaba el droide su cabeza al baño—Le recomiendo tome una prenda del armario, al amo Kylo Ren está en camino, y sé que los humanos se exaltan ante de escases de ropa.

—Supongo que no es opcional esta visita.

Pasé a un costado del droide y caminé hasta el armario, quizás aquí estaban mis prendas. Abrí el armario y lo que ví debió considerarse como una muy mala broma.

—Debes estar jugando conmigo…— Le dije al droide.

Todo lo que estaba dentro del armario era color negro, camisetas, mangas y pantalones. Nada gris, nada blanco, y obviamente ni rastro de mi ropa. Tomé una de las camisas, demasiado grande para mi talla. La pasé por mi cabeza y no se ajustaba por ningún lado, las mangas me llegaban casi a los codos y el largo de la camiseta alcanzaba mis manos a los costados. Aunque estaba cubierta me seguía sintiendo desnuda, así que tomé un pantalón, que ajusté en la cintura, pero que igualmente me quedaba demasiado grande.

—Ni siquiera son de mi talla—Extendía mi preocupación al droide, que se mantenía muy quieto delante de mí.

—Ha sido un problema conseguir la ropa, en palabras del amo Kylo Ren es usted muy pequeña, no había nada disponible a su medida.

Debo parecer un chiste con pies. Mientras me resignaba a pasar mis últimos momentos en vida vestida así, la puerta se abrió de repente; Kylo Ren esperaba en la entrada sin hablar, fijando su mirada en mí.

—Amo Kylo... — Se acercaba el droide y se colocaba frente a él, obstruyendo su mirada—La joven se ha comportado a la altura, sin intenciones de…

—Sígueme…—Dijo Kylo, interrumpiendo al droide—Y tú K, espéranos aquí.

—Cómo ordene…— Respondió el droide.

—Vamos…—Volvió a hablar Kylo en mi dirección, estaba ansioso, sus emociones estaban alteradas.

Caminé hasta la puerta y me detuve frente a él.

—¿A dónde?

—No estás en posición de preguntas, sígueme.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Me quedé quieta en la puerta cuando una corriente me comenzaba a vibrar en las muñecas, los malditos brazaletes, me trata como si fuera una mascota desobediente.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso…—Dije cuando lo alcancé.

—No me exasperes…— Respondió.

Caminé a su lado, pensando en cómo podría matarlo infringiéndole el mayor dolor posible, me sentía humillada y ultrajada. Un pensamiento muy poco Jedi, pero desde hace meses dejé de lado toda su ideología.

Llegamos hasta una puerta que se abrió de inmediato, una gran sala de entrenamiento. Caminó para adentrarse a ella mientras retiraba su capa de sus hombros y llamaba su sable de luz.

Entré al lugar un poco temerosa, es que quiere terminar lo que comenzamos en Jakku. Quiere matarme en combate.

—Toma esto…— Dijo mientras lanzaba un sable en mi dirección.

De inmediato lo tomé en mis manos, y no tuve tiempo de inspeccionarlo cuando el encendió el suyo, reaccioné a tiempo para cubrir su ataque. Era mío, era mi sable amarillo.

—Te distraes con facilidad…—Dijo aplicando fuerza con sus sable mientras lo detenía con el mío—Debes estar atenta a tu alrededor, pero nunca perder de vista a tu oponente.

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? ¿Darme una falsa sensación de seguridad? ¿Distraerme?

Levantó su sable e hizo un movimiento a la izquierda, mi sable se movió de inmediato cubriendo mi costado, pero con su mano me dio un suave golpe del otro lado.

—Nunca dejes descubierto tu cuerpo, el sable no es lo único que puede dañar…

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, ¿Es que según él me está aleccionando?.. Como se atreve.

Elevé mi sable para atacarlo de frente, detuvo el golpe y trató de golpear de nuevo, pero con un giro lo esquive, blandiendo el sable, pero me detuvo con ayuda de la fuerza, mis músculos se tensaron y traté de moverme pero era difícil, ya había logrado alguna vez soltarme fue durante nuestro encuentro en la base de la Resistencia, pero después de meses sin entrenamiento se volvió más complicado, al final lo logré.

—Tienes mucho que trabajar…—Dijo él mientras giraba su sable en sus manos.

Caminó lentamente en mi dirección, estaba confundida, en sus emociones no leía nada concreto, ¿Por qué simplemente no me mata y ya?

—De que se trata todo esto…— Apagué mi sable y me puse firme.

—¿Esto? —Preguntó levantando su brazos— Es tu primera lección.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato, se estaba autoproclamando mi maestro.

—Estás muy equivocado, yo no soy tu aprendiz, ni voy a tomarte como mi maestro, yo ya tengo uno… y mucho menos me pasaré al dalo oscuro…—Mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

Inmediatamente las emociones se alteraron en Kylo Ren, pero también sentía como se trataba de controlar.

—Voy a decir esto solo una vez… te guste o no a partir de ahora te conviertes en mi aprendiz y yo en tu maestro… y en segundo lugar—Tomó un respiro profundo— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero convertirte al lado oscuro?

Lo miraba con incredulidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?...

—Te necesito…—Dijo en un susurro, caminó hasta mi presencia y volvió a repetirlo—Te necesito con luz.


	19. Chapter 19

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?

Caminé sin darle la espalda a Kylo Ren, quería alejarme de él.

Trataba de leer sus emociones, pero estas estaban disparadas en muchas direcciones, enojado, molesto, exaltado, vulnerable… muchas emociones en una sola persona, los conflictos mentales que debe estar atravesando en este momento deben tenerlo destruido, aunque no se note en su rostro.

—He sido muy claro con mis palabras.

—Tú quieres mi ayuda— La fuerza de mi voz le hizo darse cuenta que no fue una pregunta.

—No cometas el error de creerte indispensable.

—Mátame entonces— Lo reté dando un paso al frente.

Pasó unos segundos donde nos vimos directo a los ojos, su mirada era pesada y penetrante, sentía que taladraba mi cabeza y podía ver a través de mí.

—Cuando ya no me sirvas de nada…—Comenzó hablando, sus palabras no me lastimaron, me dieron fuerzas para poder defenderme.

—Ese es tu problema Kylo Ren—Lo señale con mi dedo— no te voy a permitir que me hables cómo si fuese yo una herramienta. Y aunque sacaras a relucir tu encanto ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte? —Di dos pasos al frente, él no se movió— Destruiste mi planeta, asesinaste a miles y miles de personas inocentes, queridos amigos míos, intentaste matar a mi maestro y sin mencionar las múltiples muertes de las que eres responsable…— Continué caminando hasta estar parada frente a él, confrontaba su rostro, aunque él era demasiado alto— No, tú no te mereces mi ayuda.

—Yo no destruí tu planeta…—Quiso comenzar a hablar, de nuevo lo interrumpí, esta vez molesta. Una furia comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi estómago y subía lentamente en forma de bilis hasta mi boca.

—La base, el arma, lo que fuera, tú la accionaste… es tú responsabilidad— Gritaba cada palabra, envuelta en el enojo que crecía cada vez más en mí.

—Sabía que eras ingenua…

—No trates de jugar conmigo

—Tu querido Jakku está bien—Se alejó dándome la espalda

—¿Qué? —Un quejido quebrado salía de mi garganta

—Tu plantea está bien

Mi mirada se despegó de su espalda y se clavó en el suelo ¿Eran verdad sus palabras o sólo un juego más?

—No te creo…

—Entonces razónalo un poco—Volvía su cuerpo y me observaba de frente— si tuviera una estrella de la muerte a mi servicio habría simplemente destruido el planeta donde se ocultaba la resistencia, en lugar de confrontarlos directamente.

Sus palabras, aunque dichas con desdén, eran realidad, pero no podía creer en nada que saliera de su boca.

—No es suficiente para mí…

Una mueca de exasperación se hizo presente en su rostro, caminó en mi dirección al alcanzarme me tomó de la mano, y me jaló para que lo alcanzara y caminara a su lado. Trataba de resistirme, pero físicamente él es más fuerte que yo, además si comparamos mi peso con el suyo yo salía perdiendo, por mucho. Los ridículos pantalones que tenía entorpecían mi caminar, sus piernas son más largas que las mías, por lo que un paso suyo equivale a dos míos, así que casi corría a su costado.

—Yo puedo caminar sola…— Trataba de soltarme.

Pero él fingió que no escuchó, caminamos varios pasillos, algunas miradas curiosas se dejaban ver entre el personal, hasta que llegamos al hangar.

—Señor…— Dijo un soldado mientras se erguía.

—Voy a salir…

No dijo más, nos subimos a un carguero y me llevó hasta la cabina, mientras encendía la nave. Al salir de la estación traté de verla, pero la nave no tenía las ventanas lo suficientemente grandes, además Kylo Ren salió disparado al espacio. La velocidad me hizo caer al asiento del copiloto. Fue un viaje corto, pero sereno. No pensé que volvería a ver el espacio de nuevo. Nos acercamos hasta un planeta, desolado y desértico. Mis ojos brillaron con ilusión ¿Era Jakku?

—Lo que viste fue un holograma

—¿Y cómo sé que este no es el holograma? —Un sonido de disgusto salió de su garganta, mientras presionaba el mando y nos acercábamos más al planeta, y cada vez más, hasta que la arena se volvía más palpable, aterrizó la nave en una zona deshabitada.

Corrí, hasta la escotilla, ansiosa por abrir la puerta, mientras está se alejaba de la nave podía sentir el calor irradiando de afuera, corrí al exterior y me dejé caer sobre la arena, la tocaba y pasaba entre mis dedos, necesitaba cada prueba que pudiera para saber que era real, el cálido clima me hacía sudar, inmediatamente mi piel vibraba de alegría de estar de nuevo en casa, y mi corazón se tranquilizaba al saber que las personas en Jakku, que Jemin, estaban todos a salvo. Me senté sobre mis rodillas, comenzaba a atardecer, el sol se ocultaba entre las dunas del desierto. Kylo Ren se paraba impaciente detrás de mí.

—¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? — Pregunté con más calma. Sentí su indecisión antes de hablar.

—Quiero entender… ¿Por qué viste a mi abuelo? Se supone que él fue el Sith más poderoso de la galaxia… He intentado comunicarme con él antes y no he podido verlo… Pero tú… con tu luz has podido encontrarlo, te necesito para saber la verdad

—Él no murió siendo un Sith… Murió por salvar a su hijo él fue liberado…

—El maestro Skywalker te ha metido ideas en la cabeza también… te recomiendo olvidar todo lo que alguna vez te contó.

Era el mismo joven perdido que traté de salvar en mi visión. Miles de historias le han sido contadas, ahora solo quiere entender la realidad. Pero como se supone que yo lo quiera ayudar, me ha infringido mucho daño, no sólo físico también emocional. Ha escarbado en mi mente sin importarle mi bienestar y ha permitido que el General me interrogue con los venenos que introdujo en mi piel. No puedo, no quiero ayudarlo… Pero entonces recordé a mi maestro, su mirada cuando lo confrontó durante el ataque, la tristeza en sus ojos, Luke tenía la capacidad de ver en Kylo Ren a su querido sobrino… y si mi visión fue tan acertada yo también estuve ante Ben Solo, aunque por muy poco tiempo. Y si era verdad, si de verdad mi destino era ayudar a Ben Solo a regresar a la luz, él no quiere cambiarme, no le conviene cambiarme, ya que no puede ver a su abuelo sin mí. Y salí de la resistencia determinada a hacerlo, ayudarlo, y hacer lo que fuera necesario por traerlo, así fuera a rastras, de regreso. Podía distinguir al joven Ben Solo luchando por salir, rasgando con sus dedos la superficie, aún quedaba muy poca luz cuando me puse de pie y me paré frente a él.

—Lo hare…— Le dije viendo a sus ojos—Pero tengo condiciones.

—No estás en posición de solicitar nada…—Su modo defensivo salió a flote.

—Tú no estás en posición de negarme nada— Dije con claridad y fuerza.

No observamos sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—¿Qué quieres? — Accedió, entrecerraba los ojos con desdén.

—Primero…— levanté mi dedo índice— No vas a entrar a mi mente, no importa que, no importa cómo, me vas a dejar tranquila, es molesto y doloroso tener tu voz resonando en mi cabeza, Segundo, me vas a quitar estas ridículas esposas, no soy un animal en entrenamiento.

—¿Algo más?

—No, nada.

Hizo un ligero ademan con su mano para que me acercara y extendió su mano para que le diera la mía, rápidamente lo hice, pero al tocarme sentí una corriente recorrerme la mano.

—Ay…— Retiré mi mano de inmediato.

—Debe tener estática, dame tu mano.

De nuevo le de mi mano, la sensación no desapareció, pero mi cuerpo se adaptaba a ella. Kylo trabajaba para removerme el brazalete de la muñeca y sentí unos ligeros pinchazos salir de la carne, mi muñeca estaba roja, y la forma de la pulsera se dibujaba en mi piel. Por su parte Kylo Ren mantenía su vista fija en mis manos mientras le entregaba la otra para que la removiera.

—Voy a querer algo más…—Le dije en un hilo de voz.

—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó molesto.

—Es más un favor— Ahora sus ojos me vieron con curiosidad— ¿Será muy complicado que me consigas ropa de mi talla? Esta me queda demasiado grande, no pue…

—Ya se ha mandado solicitar, tomaron los patrones de la ropa con la que llegaste. En lo que la entregan tendrás que utilizar la que está en el guardarropa.

—¿De dónde la sacaron en todo caso? Es inmensa— Decía extendiendo mis brazos para que notara todo lo que colgaba de tela

—Era mía…—

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco y no pude distinguir bien, por la falta de luz, pero creo que él estaba sonrojado, su piel extremadamente pálida no lo podía ocultar.

Me dio la espalda y caminó de regreso a la nave. Me quedé parada un rato asimilando que no traía cualquier prenda improvisada, era la misma que alguna vez utilizó él también. No sabía cómo sentirme.

—Entra ya a la nave— Su voz me trajo de regreso y lo seguí hasta la cabina, mientras ponía la nave en órbita.

—¿Y cómo me vas a entrenar sin convertirme al lado oscuro?

—No olvides que por muchos años fue alumno de Skywalker… algunas cosas podré enseñarte… por otro lado vas a tener que ser muy convincente y fingir que te estoy entrenando en las artes oscuras, si alguien se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, nos matan a los dos. —Sus palabras se impregnaron en mis oídos, estábamos en esto juntos.

Así comenzaba mi camino por traer a Ben Solo de regreso a la Luz. Con un acuerdo silencioso.


	20. Chapter 20

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El camino de regreso a la estación fue más calmado, las emociones de Kylo Ren se relajaron desde el momento en que reveló sus intenciones. Yo por mi parte estaba un poco asustada, considerando que me puse justo en la línea de fuego, si él llega a sospechar lo que estoy tratando de hacer y con qué fin lo estoy haciendo, pero comenzaba a cuestionarme si lo hacía en realidad por convertirme en un Jedi o por la familia de Kylo, por ver a Leia reunirse con su hijo y cambiar el semblante de tristeza en el rostro de Luke al pensar en su sobrino.

Estábamos más cerca de la estación y Kylo realizó una maniobra con la nave, al entrar al hangar no pude ver de nuevo la estación ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que vea?

—Nada me garantiza que no estés en contacto con la resistencia—Dijo contestando a la pregunta que ni siquiera pude formular.

—Dijiste que no entrarías a mi mente— Le reclamé

—No fue necesario, tienes una mirada muy comunicativa.

Sus palabras me recordaron a mi maestro, siempre me dijo que mis ojos no podían mentirle.

Caminamos hasta la escotilla, estaba lista para bajar cuando puso su mano sobre mi abdomen, para detenerme el paso.

—Una vez que bajemos de la nave va a comenzar todo esto, necesito que entiendas lo que implica.

Mis ojos escudriñaban su rostro, se mantenía sereno.

—Lo entiendo— Le dije tomando su mano y apartándola de mí.

—No, no lo entiendes— Ahora me sujetaba por los hombros y me acorralaba contra las paredes de la nave— Ahora soy tu maestro y vas a tener que mostrar más respeto—Mi rostro se descompuso poco a poco y mis labios se abrían para comenzar a reclamar, pero puso su mano en mi boca— Esto es justamente lo que debes evitar, se supone que me respetas, al menos frente al personal, cuando estemos solos ódiame todo lo que quieras.

Retiré con un golpe su mano de mi rostro.

—El respeto se gana...

—No tengo tiempo de ganarme el tuyo.

Lo miraba con odio, pero si quería que esto funcionara tendría que ser a su manera.

—Camina a mi costado o ligeramente detrás de mí, no te distraigas, no reniegues, si nos cruzamos con Hux déjame hablar a mí, él va a buscar molestarte para hacerte perder el control y matarte de una vez.

Escuché con atención cada palabra que salió de él. Respiré profundamente y me coloqué a su costado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor...—Dijo hablando en voz baja mientras se ponía su casco— Imagina que soy Luke.

Muy chistoso, pensé con sarcasmo, me había encantado decirlo en voz alta, pero la puerta se abría y debía comenzar con la farsa. Comenzó a caminar con velocidad, mis piernas cortas hacías lo que podían por mantener su ritmo, caminé con la cabeza muy por encima de mis hombros y evitaba el contacto visual con cualquiera. Sentía la energía de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Kylo caminaba por los pasillos con destreza, yo no recordaba el camino de regreso a la perfección, pero sabía que íbamos por un camino diferente. Los pasillos estaban llenos de personal, técnicos, de mantenimiento, soldados. Esperé a llegar a un pasillo donde no hubiera tantas personas.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Pregunté en voz baja pero estaba segura que me escuchó.

Continuó caminando, sin hablar, debe esperar a estar lejos del personal, pero aun en los pasillos vacíos seguía sin responder ¿Me habrá escuchado? claro que me escuchó, estaba comenzando a impacientarme, cuando se detuvo antes una puerta de cristal, genial, mi lugar favorito en toda la galaxia, la enfermería.

—Deben revisarte las muñecas— Dijo señalando con sus dedos mis manos.

—Estoy bien...— Trate de evitar el lugar, pasé demasiado tiempo en la enfermería mientras estaba con la resistencia que generé un desprecio casi automático por el lugar.

—Además necesito que te hagan pruebas de salud.

—¿Por qué?—Estaba renegando, y fue una de las primeras cosas que me pidió evitara.

Una respiración profunda salió de la máscara, frustración, eso fue justo lo que exhaló.

Caminamos dentro de la enfermería, un droide y una persona se acercaban a nosotros.

—Señor— Saludaba con respeto el doctor.

—Deben programar una prueba de salud y condición en mi aprendiz, necesita una dieta alta en carbohidratos y grasas.

—Cómo ordene, señor... por aquí jovencita.

Caminé con el doctor hasta sentarme sobre una de las camillas, el cuarto era blanco combinado con gris, la ropa negra de Kylo Ren salía completamente fuera de entonación.

—Tomaré solo una muestra de sangre, señorita, ¿Podrías descubrirse el brazo?

Inmediatamente accioné la orden, miraba distraída el lugar cuando sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo. Tomó mi peso y medidas, y puso una crema de aroma muy fuerte sobre mis muñecas.

—Estarán los resultados en el laboratorio en unas horas y la dieta se enviará a la cocina para que comiencen a accionarla en su siguiente alimento—

Hablaba directamente a Kylo, a mí no me observaba, pero si la paciente soy yo. No pude mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo cuando sentía la mirada de Kylo Ren a través de su casco. "Compórtate" casi podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

Salimos de la enfermería, de vuelta a los laberintos de pasillos que tienen en esta estación. Reconocí de inmediato las 9 puertas en las que se encontraba mi celda. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse de inmediato estaba a punto de poder maldecir a Kylo Ren hasta que se me cansara la garganta.

—¿Ren?...— Esa maldita voz.

—General...—Kylo regresaba sobre sus talones y automáticamente giré para caminar detrás de él.

El rostro debajo del cabello bien peinado del General Hux nos observaba con una sonrisa, la más falsa que he visto en mi vida.

—¿Disfrutó su viaje?—Preguntó Hux con desdén.

—¿Que necesita General?— Ahora la voz de Kylo sonaba con impaciencia.

—Saber si ha adiestrado a su... aprendiz— Decía mientras cambiaba su mirada y me observaba directamente.

—No necesito de sus ironías, el Lides Supremo ha aceptado que se entrene a la joven, y le guste o no ahora es parte de las filas.

—Muy rápido ha cambiado su lealtad, no hace más de 2 días era fiel a la resistencia.

—Es un tema que no voy a discutir con usted, ahora se entrena a mi lado.

—Mucho cuidado Ren— Sonaba más a una amenaza—Señorita— Alzaba una de sus cejas mientras me estudiaba con la mirada.

Quería matarlo ¿Podría hacerlo sin dañar el código Jedi? Ya tenía algo que pensar mientras durmiera.

Kylo Ren volvió a girar al pasillo y caminó directo hasta la puerta de mi celda.

Cuando entré, relajé cada parte de mi cuerpo, me senté sobre la cama y regresé mi mirada, Kylo estaba dentro de mi celda.

—Pensé que te irías...

—Traerán tu comida en unas horas, descansa, y duerme después de comer, mañana temprano lleg...

—Entiendo, entiendo, aquí no eres mi maestro, no hay nadie, no tengo porque escucharte.

De nuevo un suspiro molesto.

—K...— El droide se accionó de inmediato.

—Amo Kylo ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Vea que la prisionera descanse, en unas horas traerán su comida que duerma después de comer, mañana temprano pasaré por ella para entrenar y darle algunas tareas.

—Como ordenes, amo.— El droide negro giraba su rostro inexpresivo en mi dirección.

—Ves...— dijo Kylo atrapando mi atención, mientras señalaba al droide— Así es cómo se hace.

—Hijo de...—Pero no me dejo terminar mi frase, abrió la puerta y se fue —Te odio...— Susurré, necesitaba escuchar mi voz confirmando lo que ya era obvio.

Tomé una ducha rápida antes de prepararme para comer, un pequeño droide me dejó mis alimentos mientras estaba en el baño, los ojos inexpresivos de K me observaban.

—El amo Kylo...

—Si ya se lo que dijo— con un ademan en la mano lo hice callar.

El plato donde venía mi comida estaba repleto de carnes y verduras, acompañado de una jarra de agua. Me colocaba una de las camisetas para dormir, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que cada una de las prendas pertenecen a Kylo Ren, sentía una molestia en mi estómago el pensar que su piel y la mía están compartiendo algo en común.

Comí demasiado, no pude terminarme el plato completo, me dormí casi inmediatamente después de acostarme, mi cuerpo estaba pesado necesitando urgentemente dormir al menos 10 horas.

Una sensación me comenzó a despertar, una sensación que ya conocía muy bien, estaba por proyectarme fuera de mi cuerpo, la primera vez que lo experimenté estaba en la resistencia y me asustaba el no entenderla, pero volvió a suceder un par de veces mientras viví en Jakku y aprendí un poco de cómo funciona, pero nunca a controlarlo.

Me movía entre una tela delgada que tomaba y estiraba para poder salir, un vez fuera de mi cuerpo observé al rededor; la habitación estaba oscura, K descansaba recargada en la pared. Caminé al rededor, no había mucho que quisiera ver, me mantendría junto a mi cuerpo hasta que despierte.

Pero susurros en el aire me hacían desistir. Y me sentí obligada a seguirlos. Salí de la celda, los susurros venían de la gran puerta gris al final de pasillo ¿Qué será? estoy muy cerca pero apenas puedo escuchar. Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta y entré con calma.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero alcanzaba a distinguir sillones y una mesa muy larga, al final una ventana con una vista increíble del espacio, no parece un lugar para albergar a un prisionero, siempre imagine que el pasillo era un conjunto de celdas.

—¿Ha comenzado sin problema el entrenamiento? —Preguntaba una voz arrugada, ahora, dentro de la habitación, los susurros sonaban con mayor claridad. Pero no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

—Sí, maestro— Esa voz es de Kylo Ren, caminé guiada por ella, hasta el otro lado de la sala, a un costado de la ventana, me daba la espalda y contemplaba el infinito abismo, pero estaba solo, debe estar compartiendo una conversación a través de algún vínculo—Es un poco testaruda, pero no lo fuimos todos alguna vez.

—El General Hux tiene sus dudas con la chica.

Estaban hablando de mí. Me quedé quieta mientras escuchaba la conversación, sabía que no podrían verme, proyectada es como si fuese invisible.

—Con todo respeto, Líder Supremo… El General Hux sólo busca interferir en mi trabajo.

—Yo también tengo mis dudas

—La chica es fuerte, maestro, la he visto en combate y sé que entrenada en el lado oscuro será una gran adición.

—Eso espero aprendiz.

De repente la presencia desapareció, habrá cerrado su vínculo y terminó la conversación, Kylo se mantuvo de pie en silencio.

—Te odio…—Dijo con rencor.

Las relaciones de este pobre hombre no son sencilla, y su vida gira en torno del odio, odia a su familia, odia a su maestro, odia al General y sobre todo me odia a mí. De repente sentí un poco de pena por él. Mi mano estaba sobre las sillas de la mesa cuando Kylo comenzó a moverse, giró su cuerpo en mi dirección y automáticamente crispó el rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con sorpresa.

Giré mi rostro para ver a quien le hablaba, pero estábamos solos, cuando volteé a verlo ya estaba caminando en mi dirección ¿Puede verme? No se supone que se pueda ¿O si?. Di un paso atrás y fue como si tropezara con un objeto inexistente, algo me jala con fuerza.

Abrí mis ojos de repente, estaba recostada sobre la cama, rodé en un acto reflejo, aún sentía que estaba afuera, y caí de la pequeña cama. K despertó al instante.

—¿Señorita?... ¿Está bien? —Su voz robótica casi sonaba preocupada.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo reaccionar, Kylo Ren estaba en mi celda, con la misma cara de asombro con la que lo vi en su habitación que está al final del pasillo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Me cuestionaba mientras me daba una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

—No lo sé— Me negué a su mano, prefería quedarme en el suelo, y cubrirme con la sábana, no tomé pantalones para dormir.

—Estoy tratando de controlarme—Y podía sentirlo, luchando por no sacarme la respuesta a la fuerza— pero debes decirme cómo lo hiciste.

—Es que ni siquiera lo controlo, sólo salgo de mi cuerpo y…

—No—Dijo interrumpiéndome— Cualquiera con dos dedos en la frente puede hacer una proyección, pero tú te metiste a mi habitación y ni siquiera te pude sentir, ni siquiera el Lides Supremo te sintió— Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No lo… sabía—Si lo sabía, Luke me dijo que investigaría porque desaparecía mi presencia, pero me fui antes de obtener una respuesta.

—Prepárate, lo vamos a intentar durante el entrenamiento, imagina todo el poder que aguarda por ti.


	21. Chapter 21

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

"Concéntrate" Se ha convertido oficialmente en la palabra que más aborrezco, Kylo la repetía una y otra vez durante los entrenamientos, pero era difícil concentrarme sintiendo todas sus emociones desde la frustración, desesperación, coraje y su particular forma de odiar. Ha pasado el tiempo, en la estación no puedo llevar una cuenta de los días, pero he avanzado en combate, en lo que respecta a las principales razones por las que me dejó con vida no hemos llegado a nada.

No he visto a su abuelo de nuevo, comienzo a pensar que quizás aluciné y realmente nunca vi el espíritu de Anakin. Y desaparecer en la fuerza no ha sido nada fácil, Kylo encontró entre sus documentos algunos pergaminos antiguos que hemos estado estudiando, pero hasta ahora sin resultados. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que desista de entrenarme y me mate de una vez.

El entrenamiento de hoy se ha tornado lento, estoy tratando de meditar, pero siento la respiración de Kylo muy cerca de mí, a pesar de que se encuentra del otro extremo de la sala, camina de un lado a otro, enojado.

—Concéntrate…— Repetía de nuevo.

Suspiré con fuerza, comenzaba a exaltarme su actitud y esa aura negra que lo sigue a todos lados me ponía de nervios.

—Eso intento— Le respondía con serenidad, pero con un poco de irritación.

—No lo suficiente, concéntrate, no me respondas—De nuevo esa palabra.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Serenidad, necesitaba estar sola.

—¿Podrías al menos dejarme sola un momento? No puedo concentrarme contigo aquí.

Estaba sentada y colocaba mis manos a los costados.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a tenerme cerca, soy tu maestro.

—Incluso Luke me daba mi espacio— Recordé el momento en que me mandó de regreso a la resistencia.

Paso un minuto de silencio.

—Concéntrate— Volvió a decir.

Gruñí desde mi garganta, me doy por vencida, esto no me va a llevar a ningún lado, solo a odiarlo más.

—Es todo, ya no quiero— Le dije poniéndome de pie y acomodando los ridículos pantalones enormes que debía ajustar a mi cintura. Las prendas que Kylo solicitó para mi seguía sin aparecer y yo continuaba utilizando su ropa. Caminaba torpemente hasta llegar a él. —Es imposible hacer esto contigo.

Él solo se limitaba a verme a los ojos, su mirada era igual de fría que siempre, pero hoy me observaba con mayor insistencia, acercó un poco su rostro, inspeccionando el mío, di un paso reflejo atrás pero él me detuvo con su mano en mis mejillas. No pude evitar que el corazón me latiera con un poco de fuerza. Con la yema de sus dedos dibujaba la forma de mis pómulos deteniéndose sobre mis ojos.

—¿Estás comiendo bien? — Preguntó mientras soltaba mi rostro y erguía su cuerpo. En el momento en que se alejó fui consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba tieso.

—Si…—Respondía volviendo en mí.

—¿Duermes?

—Si, ¿por q…?

—Estás pálida— me interrumpió con sus palabras— Y tienes ojeras, vuelve a tu celda.

Continuaba llamándola así, jamás la he considerado una habitación.

—¿Sola? — Nunca he estado sola por los pasillos.

—¿No conoces el camino de regreso?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, me dio la espalda y caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala, yo por mientras regresé a la celda de donde K no ha salido desde que regresé, se ha convertido en una buena compañía, puedo sostener una conversación ligeramente razonable con él, al menos hasta que comienza a hablar de su amo Kylo Ren.

—Señorita Rey— Anunciaba el droide mientras entraba a la celda—El amo Kylo Ren ha ordenado servir la comida antes y que descanse.

—Estuve con él más de 7 horas, y te da a ti los mensajes.

—Desea que le informe al amo sobre su inconformidad.

—No K, no es importante

—El amo Ky…

Con una mirada y un ademan de manos lo hice callar, ya iba a comenzar el sermón de cada día, tomé algo de ropa limpia y me dirigí a la ducha, el espejo en el baño ahora dibujaba la figura de una mujer diferente de la que llegó, la dieta que solicitaron para subirme de peso a funcionado, ya no tengo las costillas saltadas, y he formado un poco de músculo, estoy en igual o mejor condición de cuando viví con la resistencia. El agua tibia le sentó muy bien a mi cuerpo, cerraba los ojos debajo del chorro del agua, escucho la puerta de la celda abrirse, debe ser el droide con la cena, tomo una de las batas y me cubro con ella mientras que con la toalla enredo mi cabello.

Me demoro un poco más del tiempo habitual, al salir esta K al lado de la cama donde el droide dejó mi comida, carne, granos y agua. Me recosté después de comer, traté de descansar un poco, puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

—Hey…— Una voz interrumpía mis sueños— Despierta— Ahora una mano me sacudía del hombro.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Kylo muy cerca del mío.

—¿Qué? — Pregunté sentándome y cubriéndome con la sábana.

—Toma tus cosas, nos vamos.

—Per...

—Ya, hazlo, ahora—Dijo interrumpiéndome.

—Al menos dame privacidad para cambiarme de ropa.

—Tienes 5 minutos—Gruño entre diente.

¿Ahora que planeaba? Tomé y guarde las pocas posesiones con las que contaba, justo a tiempo Kylo reapareció en mi puerta.

—K— Le hablo Kylo a su droide, quien de inmediato se puso de pie— Síguenos.

—Como ordene a…

—En silencio— Ahora era Kylo quien hacía callas a K.

Me hizo un gesto con los ojos y caminé a su lado, llegamos hasta el hangar donde nos esperaba uno de los cargueros, igual al que me llevó a Jakku. No había personal en la zona, subimos con cuidado a la nave los tres, Kylo Ren, K y yo.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunté una vez que la nave se cerró, pero él ignoró por completo mi voz y caminó hasta la cabina donde preparó la nave y salimos disparados del lugar. Entré a la cabina para descubrir que ya habíamos saltado al hiperespacio —Es en serio, estoy asustada ¿A dónde vamos?

Giró para observarme desde su asiento.

—El destino es confidencial, pero vamos a una base en tierra.

—¿por qué? Alguna misión…— trataba de entender que estaba pasando.

—Es por ti— dijo mientras se ponía de pie— El espacio te está matando.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, y por un momento me dejaron sin aliento.

—¿Cómo? — Pregunté con un poco de temor.

—No literalmente…—caminó hasta mi encuentro —Has subido de peso, pero no el suficiente, estás pálida y ojerosa. — Con la mirada le preguntaba "¿Y eso qué?", él puso los ojos en blanco— Necesitas sol, aire, luz… talvez incluso te ayude a relajarte.

¿De verdad estaba haciendo todo esto por mí? No podía dejar de sentirme extraña. Quise darle las gracias, pero él me ganó la palabra.

—Eres cómo una planta… necesitas hacer fotosíntesis. —Sé que lo dijo para burlarse de mí, pero no pude evitar reírme, la imagen mental de mí ante el sol con ramas y hojas fue demasiado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba el sonido de mi risa, por su parte Kylo Ren me observaba con curiosidad, de repente una sutil y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se veía incluso jovial y alegre, muy diferente a la persona que me encontró en los bosques de Takodana.

Llegamos a la nueva base un cuestión de algunas horas, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero sé que lo hace porque aun duda de mi confianza y quiere evitar que pueda pasarle información a la resistencia, la ubicación de sus estaciones o de esta base.

Aún era de noche así que me escoltó hasta la que ahora sería mi nueva celda. K nos seguía de cerca, me sorprende que no ha dicho una sola palabra, será que está esperando a que Kylo le diga que puede hablar.

Llegamos ante una puerta enorme a la que Kylo tuvo que ingresar algunas claves. Entramos a un cuarto grande, por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguna sección de los pasillos, hasta que Kylo despejó mis dudas.

—Es mi habitación… aun no esperaban tu presencia, por lo que no hay nada preparado para ti, dormirás en mi cama. — Tartamudeé un poco, queriendo negarme. — Yo voy a estar en la sala, tranquila— Respondió de forma tajante.

No me preocupaba que intentara algo extraño, muchas veces entró a mi celda por las noches, pero esto era diferente, la cama es suya, él ha dormido ahí, era como cuando descubrí que yo utilizaba su ropa.

Decidí sacar lo mejor de todo esto. Kylo se quedó sentado en un sofá que se colocaba justo frente a una ventana. Entré a la habitación e inspeccioné con la mirada, no era tan grande como lo imaginaba, la cama era espaciosa, caminé con precaución hasta alcanzarla, al sentarme lo primero que noté fue la suavidad de la tela y lo esponjosa que resultaba la cama, al recostarme era como tener el cuerpo suspendido, flotaba sobre alguna nube muy mullida. Pero por muy cómodo que resultara no dejaba de sentirme incómoda, di algunas vueltas sobre la cama, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, traté de visualizarme en Jakku pero nada es tan suave ahí. Algunas horas después decidí levantarme, era un hecho que no dormiría, podía sentir a Kylo Ren en el cuarto continuo, él también estaba despierto. No lo pensé mucho, me puse de pie y salí de la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta la mirada de Kylo inmediatamente me encontró, seguía sentado en el mismo sofá, pero estaba leyendo uno de los viejos pergaminos que estudiábamos juntos.

—No puedo dormir…—-Señalé el cuarto a mis espalda— La cama es demasiado cómoda.

La mirada de Kylo se adornó con otra ligera sonrisa, yo podría acostumbrarme a verlo sonreír.

—Debiste acomodarte en el suelo…—Respondió regresando su vista a los pergaminos.

Caminé hasta llegar al gran sofá y me senté en el extremo opuesto del lugar donde estaba él.

—¿Algo interesante en los pergaminos? —Me impacta mi propia pregunta, de verdad estoy tratando de hacer conversación con él.

—Nada aún…—Su voz sonaba seca.

Suspiré y bajé la mirada a mis manos luego la dirigí al ventanal, pareciera que el sol estaba comenzando a salir, seguía oscuro pero a la distancia se asomaban pequeñas líneas de luz.

—Sabes algo…—Comencé hablando de nuevo, el solo movió sus ojos para observarme—…Que curioso que nuestros sables se parezcan tanto.

—Si lo piensas un poco yo podría decir que copiaste el diseño.

—¿Perdón? —Le pregunté sarcásticamente

—Yo hice ese sable mucho antes de que descubrieras siquiera que significa la fuerza, lo viste durante nuestro encuentro y lo replicaste.

—Claro estaba muy interesada en duplicar el sable que casi me mata…—Mi voz se salió un poco de tono.

Él solo subió sus hombros y la habitación se quedó en silencio de nuevo. No entiendo porque me esfuerzo en tratar de conversar con él, no tiene caso, cualquier cosa que le diga la usará para molestarme de alguna forma, al diablo con su encantadora sonrisa, prefiero no volver a verla. Debí quedarme encerrada en la habitación, al menos ahí estaba en silencio pero no era molesto, ¿Dónde estará K? con él podría conversar.

—Escucha esto…—Dijo Kylo mientras giraba su cuerpo y leía uno de los pergaminos— "…podría yo hablar sobre la desaparición, diferente de muchas formas es a unirse a la fuerza, la vibrante sensación de una membrana que cambia de lugar y voltea las cosas…"

¿Una membrana que cambia de lugar? Cómo puede eso describirse.

—¿Una membrana es cómo…?—Tenia mis dudas respecto a la palabra.

—Un tejido, muy delgado.

—¿Cómo una tela?

—Sí, algo así ¿Lo has sentido? —Su rostro comenzaba a iluminarse

—Sí, pero pensaba que se trataba de las proyecciones, es extraño— trataba de explicarme lo mejor que podía— Es como si no pudiera moverme pero aun así la atravieso y paso del otro lado ¿Tiene sentido?

—Ninguno, pero al menos tenemos un comienzo. Salgamos y veamos si podemos lograrlo.

El sol ya estaba aclarando el paisaje cuando Kylo se puso de pie y caminó con impaciencia hasta la puerta ¿Es que este hombre nunca se cansa?

* * *

N/A: Me he quedado sin internet, por eso no he podido actualizarL… avancé algunos capítulos, espero poder subirlos juntos, para compensar estos días que no subí nada :D


	22. Chapter 22

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La base en tierra es, en muchas formas, diferente a la estación, las ventanas dejan entrar luz y hay una vista hermosa a los bosques, todo es verde, todo brilla. Los pasillos de nuevo me parecen laberintos interminables, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda acostumbrarme a ellos. Pasamos puertas y ventanas gigantes que guardaban naves y armamento, continuamos hasta estar fuera del todo. El sol ya estaba calentándolo todo, al sentirlo en mi piel, de inmediato, un cosquilleo familiar me recorrió, un vibrar tan agradable, que hasta ese momento fui consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba el sol.

Me detuve para experimentar por un momento la sensación, estiraba mis palmas al sol para calentar mis manos, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, la sensación jamás será igual a la de Jakku, pero era algo a que aferrarme. Al abrir los ojos noto de inmediato la mirada impaciente de Kylo Ren, tomo de nuevo el paso y comenzamos a caminar juntos, nos alejamos de la base.

—¿Hasta dónde vamos?

—A algún lugar donde puedas estar tranquila…

Caminamos al menos unos 10 minutos, rodeados por árboles y el sonido de un arroyo alcanzaba a llegar a mis oídos.

—¿Entonces? —Me preguntó girando en mi dirección.

—¿Qué? — crucé mis manos en el pecho

—¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Cómo encuentras esa tela?

—No lo sé, siempre estoy dormida cuando pasa, yo no lo controlo

Suspiró con frustración y pasó su mano sobre su cabello.

—Cuando duermes tu cuerpo y mente se relajan, se conectan, los malestares en el cuerpo e incluso el futuro pueden representarse en los sueños… quizás puedas lograrlo si meditas, alcanzar un equilibrio entre tu cuerpo y mente y permitirte sentir tu tela.

—¿Contigo a un lado?

—Eso está fuera de discusión

—Cómo se supone que me relaj…

—Imagina que no estoy, concéntrate en lo que te haga feliz, piensa en tu maestro o en tu amada resistencia.

Puse mala cara, sus comentarios vienen cargados con desprecio y cizaña.

—Lo voy a intentar.

Me senté y crucé mis piernas, masajeé mi cabeza con la yema de mis dedos. Me permití sentir el sol mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginaba las arenas de Jakku, los ruidos del viento cuando soplaba, la dulce mirada de Jemin decorada con sus pecas, mis aventuras por las naves en busca de chatarra, pero no era suficiente, nada podía eclipsar a Kylo Ren y sus emociones desbordantes, ahondé más en mi subconsciente, pensé en Luke, sus lecciones, el día que intentó enseñarme a nadar, como él amaba comer mariscos y para mí eran mejor las porciones deshidratadas, y aunque sus recuerdos son poderosos no logro encontrar un equilibro, fue cuando llegaron a mi mente mis dos personas favoritas en toda la galaxia; La cantarina voz de Finn dándome los buenos días, sus interminables historias, la forma curiosa en que arruga la nariz cuando algo le disgusta, podía escuchar su risa estridente cuando algo le causaba mucha gracia, su indudable fidelidad e increíble amabilidad, recuerdo como se preocupaba por mí, incluso sin haberme conocido mucho… estaba funcionando poco a poco me fundía en los recuerdos y mi entorno comenzaba a desaparecer. Y recordé a Poe, sus bromas sin sentido, su rostro preocupado, su pícara mirada, su necesitad, recordaba su voz llamándome "Dunas" todo el tiempo, pero lo que más me encantaba era su sonrisa liviana y sin presunción. Recuerdo cuando me abrazó llorando por sus amigos caídos, sus manos en mi rostro cuando intentó besarme por primera vez, entonces pude sentirla, la tela ahí estaba rozando con la punta de mi dedos, estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzarla, presioné mis párpados con más fuerza, visualicé una playa hermosa, con el agua azul y verde, era como un recuerdo lejano, como un sueño de algunos años atrás, Poe estaba ahí reíamos y planeábamos una vida juntos, lejos de todo, comenzaba a sentir que pasaba del otro lado de la membrana, sentí las manos de Poe sobre mi espalda, el sonido de las olas y la cálida sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado, tenía las manos extendidas delante de mí, yo seguía en mi cuerpo, flashes de ese beso seguían en mi mente, busqué con la mirada a Kylo Ren, estaba de pie delante de mí, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y me observaban con incredulidad, tragué saliva con dificultad, era pesado, difícil de manejar, cerré mis ojos de nuevo y mis manos se cayeron, sea lo que sea qué haya ocurrido se acabó, mi cuerpo estaba cansado. Kylo caminaba hasta mí, podía escuchar sus pasos.

Lo sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Lo lograste— Murmuró—Buen trabajo

Sonreí más para mí que para él.

—No fue fácil— Dije jadeando.

—Lo noté…— Respondió.

Él bajo su mirada y suspiró, algo lo estaba molestando.

—¿Todo en orden? — Pregunté con cautela.

—Si—Respondió de forma tajante, lo que lo atormentaba ahora lo molesta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — Le dije mientras me ponía de pie y le daba la espalda decidida a volver a la base, no tenía por que soportar su actitud.

Lo escuché bufar y ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué Dunas? — Preguntó de repente, más como si sus palabras estuvieran atoradas en su garganta.

—¿Dunas?... así es como P…—Estaba contestando a su pregunta cuando me di cuenta— ¡Tú te metiste a mi mente! —Le recriminé cambiando completamente mi carácter, estaba molesta— Fue lo primero que te pedí no hacer— Ya no hablaba, gritaba.

Su rostro, imposible de ocultar, se sonrojaba ante mis reclamos, vergüenza era lo que debería sentir, pero aún lo percibía molesto.

—Yo no… el recuerdo estaba ahí, prácticamente fue tu mente quien lo proyectó a la mía…

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido—Mis manos volaron sobre mi cabeza y regresaron mi costado— Eres un egoísta, entrometido.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, pareciera que analizaba lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Entonces?... —Preguntó con pena— ¿Por qué Dunas?

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta, le di la espalda y me alejé de él, caminando hasta la base sola, sabía que él venía de tras, pero no lo esperé. Era increíble lo que hizo, sabía que no era de confiar, pero fue lo único que le pedí qué no hiciera, no es capaz de respetar ni la intimidad, esos recuerdos son lo único feliz que rodean mi vida en este momento y él los arruinó adueñándose de ellos. Quería romper su cabeza con alguna rama o una piedra.

Justo cuando divisé la base me frené en seco, se supone que estamos en esto juntos, se supone que es mi maestro, se supone que lo respeto. Cuando me alcanzó no dijo ni una sola palabra.

—Se supone que debo ser convincente…— Le dije de forma tajante.

Él miraba al frente sin confrontarme.

—Fui indiscreto—Dijo en un hilo de voz— Lo lamento.

Y comenzó a caminar. Me quedé helada por sus palabras, volví en mí y tomé su paso, pero no dije nada, continuamos el camino de regreso a su habitación en silencio. Al acercarnos noté la figura de K parada a un costado de la puerta.

—Amo Kylo— Anunciaba—Ya está lista la habitación para la señorita Rey.

—Escóltala.

Abrió la puerta y nos dej mí solos en el pasillo.

—Idiota…—Susurré.

—Joven Rey, si fuera tan amable.

Seguí a K por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi nueva celda, al entrar noté que era sólo un poco más espaciosa, una pequeña cama, el guardarropa era más angosto pero tenía un espejo y la puerta al baño.

Decidí tumbarme sobre la cama, estaba cansada por el trabajo que realicé, pero además el viaje y el desvelo me tenían exhausta. Traté de no pensar en Kylo Ren, pero fue casi imposible no ver su rostro justo antes de caer dormida.


	23. Chapter 23

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No soñé nada, como usualmente sucede, pero desperté con la sensación de molestia en el pecho, podría haber tolerado una intromisión en mi mente en cualquier momento, pero ayer estaba, no solo indefensa, vulnerable; Y él se aprovechó de eso.

Tomé una ducha rápida, al salir un nuevo droide servía mis alimentos, fruta picada, un desayuno muy ligero considerando la dieta a la que estaba sometida en la estación. Tome la fruta sin ganas, la comí porque sabía qué necesitaba fuerzas para el entrenamiento de hoy. De seguro Kylo me obligará a intentar desaparecer de nuevo. Al terminar dejé los platos a un costado y me dirigí al guardarropa, espero que las prendas nuevas ya hayan llegado, abro la puerta y nada, siguen siendo las mismas de siempre.

Por automático tome una de las playeras y el único pantalón, me cubrí el pecho y los muslos con mis vendajes, pasé la playera por mi cabeza, no me asombra que no ajuste por ningún lado, y el pantalón lo deslizo por mis piernas que al momento de tratar de ceñirlo en mi cintura el elástico cede y se vence ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de uso esta prenda? Se rompió, no podía ir por la base en solo una camiseta, esperé a que alguien; Kylo o K aparecieran.

La puerta se abrió y fue Kylo Ren quien entró.

—Hoy entrenaremos combate… ¿Qué te ocurre? — Dijo cuándo notó que sujetaba la ropa con mis manos.

—Tu pantalón está roto.

Bajó ligeramente la mirada y la regresó de inmediato, no pude evitar poner una cara de repulsión.

—Relájate, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, andando hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

—No voy a salir de aquí así— Mi voz sonaba avergonzada.

—Tú decides, puedes salir con o sin pantalones— Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Los pasillos no estaban repletos, pero sentí las pocas miradas con las que nos cruzamos, me verán a mí, lo verán a él o verán mi ridícula ropa.

Llegamos a una sala, no muy diferente a la que usamos para entrenar en la estación, oscura y con ligeras luces iluminando desde los costados. Inmediatamente Kylo Ren se puso a la defensiva, mientras me lazaba mi sable, lo sujeté con una mano, pues con la otra me detenía la ropa para que está no cayera.

—Al menos dame algo con que detenerlo…—Decía mientras me cubría.

—Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo, no te distraigas.

De nuevo comenzaba su ataque y lazaba sus golpes a la derecha, la mano con la que me sujeto el pantalón para que no caiga, pero me cubro justo a tiempo. No me daba respiros ni momento para acomodarme la ropa, cada vez estaba más perdida y preocupada por no dejar al aire mis piernas. Pero conforme más atacaba, más indefensa me volvía, no podía seguir así, el problema es la ropa, bueno que remedio, si a él no le incomoda, pues lo dijo "No tengo nada que no haya visto antes" Cubrí su ataque y lo lancé al aire con la mano que sujetaba la prenda, él cayó al suelo, sentía su furia al haber sido abatido, pero aproveché ese pequeño momento para terminar de sacarme el pantalón, la playera era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme un poco. Cuando giró pude sentir su sorpresa y cómo, descaradamente, su vista bajó de mi rostro a mis piernas.

—Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo y no te distraigas— Le repetí sus palabras mientras corría a enfrentarlo con el sable blandido en el aire, ahora podía sentirlo más distraído, no lograba centrarse y aproveché cada oportunidad. Cada golpe fue certero, él no lo veía venir y su rostro estaba rojo, pero cerró sus emociones y su mente, estaba bloqueado, no podía distinguir una emoción en concreto a través de él.

Di el golpe final, su sable salió volando por la sala, sonreí con suficiencia, él caminó hasta donde estaban los pantalones, los tomó del suelo y me los entregó.

—Buen trabajo…— Observaba el techo, de alguna forma me estaba dando espacio para ponérmelo.

Los tomé con furia y con cuidado comencé a subirlos, no terminaba de ponerlos en mi cintura cuando la puerta se abrió, el General Hux entraba a la sala.

—Kylo Ren… Con que aquí te ocultas…—Se dirigía a él, pero su mirada estaba posada sobre mí.

Pude sentir las emociones molestas de Kylo al escuchar la voz del general.

—Vete a la habitación que te asignaron…— Kylo volteó a verme, con insistencia en la mirada.

—Como diga, maestro— Detestaba llamarlo así y odiaba darle la razón, pero con el general aquí debíamos fingir. Pasé a un costado del General que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, no era necesario ver en su mente para leer el significado de su mirada. Y no pude evitar la cara de asco cuando salí de la sala.

Que persona tan despreciable es ese General, no me sorprende que Kylo haya aprendido a odiarlo tanto, el hombre no despierta otro tipo de emociones, Por un segundo me sentí de nuevo en Niima siendo atosigada por las miradas de mercaderes, chatarreros y contrabandistas que no buscan nada bueno en una mujer. Me encerré en la habitación y decidí no salir de aquí hasta que Kylo Ren consiga ropa de mi talla, esa será mi huelga.

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando sentí que llegaba la hora de comer, el organismo se acostumbra a comer cada determinado tiempo y el mío ya me estaba diciendo que era tiempo. Al momento la puerta se abrió, debe ser el droide, pero en su lugar Kylo Ren entraba con una bolsa negra y el plato de comida que regularmente carga el droide.

—Toma— Dijo él mientras me entregaba la bolsa

—¿Qué es? — Pregunté mientras la tomaba.

—Son tus prendas— dijo con seriedad.

—Que oportunas, no te las pudieron dar esta mañana…— inspeccionaba la bolsa, la ropa era muy similar a la que utilizaba cuando llegue, con la peculiaridad de ser negra, cosa que no me sorprendió.

Él estaba serio, más distante, me daba la sensación de que quería decir algo.

—¿Qué quería Hux? — Pregunté con calma.

—Asegurarse de que no escapaste…

—¿Sigue sin creerte?

—Jamás lo va a hacer— Ahora sin permiso se sentaba en mi cama— Cuestiona cada paso que quiero dar, sabía que si proponía este viaje él pondría algún pero, quiere tenernos vigilados en la estación.

—¿Por eso salimos en las horas de sueño? — Comenzaba a comprender este viaje, no solo era por mí, era para no estar ante el ojo espía del General.

—Sabía que estaría aquí, pero no creí que tan pronto, apenas notó que nos fuimos y comenzó el viaje a la base, es un verdadero…—Contuvo las palabras en su garganta.

—Puedes decirlo, en Jakku lo escucho todo el tiempo—Estaba a punto de maldecir de alguna forma.

—Como sea, estará aquí un tiempo, lo mejor será posponer el entrenamiento para desaparecer y hacer algo más físico, al menos hasta que se aburra y no tenga nada bueno que reportar ante el Líder Supremo.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

Lo estaba despidiendo para poder sentarme a cenar.

—Hasta mañana…—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. Si no lo conociera bien pensaría que planeaba quedarse un poco más.

Temprano por la mañana desperté para tomar una ducha, por fin usaría ropa de mi talla, pensé que no me sentiría tan incómoda pero no fue así, el ver mi antiguo estilo pero en tonalidades oscuras me hacía sentir aversión por mí misma, como si traicionara todas mis ideas y principios, pero es sólo ropa, me repetía una y otra vez, no significa nada.

Kylo Llegó cuando estaba terminando de peinar mi cabello.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre— Respondía y me puse de pie.

Caminé a su costado, deberíamos dirigirnos a la sala de entrenamiento pero antes pasamos por la base de control. Un ligero vistazo me hizo dar cuenta que el General Hux estaba dirigiendo todo desde la tierra.

—¿Entonces si se quedará?

—Y debemos reportarnos con él cada día, al menos mientras él esté en la base.

Al entrar el general giró sobre sus talones, y lo primero que noté fue la hinchazón escarlata en su nariz tan prominente que combinaba con el rojo de su cabello. No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos ¿Qué le pasó?

—General, nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento— Comunicó Kylo.

Hux no habló, sólo enmarcó las cejas y observaba con odio a Kylo, con un ademan en la mano nos indicó que saliéramos de la habitación.

—¿Problemas con la puerta, General? —Le pregunté antes de salir de la base de control. —Son corredizas, debe tener más cuidado.— No pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo de alguna forma.

Una corriente de emociones me llegó por todos lados, ira proveniente de Hux y una extraña felicidad proveniente de Kylo Ren. El general me observaba con cuidado, ligeramente movió sus ojos a Kylo y regresó a su trabajo, sin contestarme.

Salimos de la base y veía orgullo en los ojos de Kylo Ren.

—¿Tú lo golpeaste, verdad? —Le pregunté con seguridad y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Excelente observación, aprendiz… algún día, si te esfuerzas, te permitiré golpearlo también.

Volví a sonreír, por un segundo olvidé que estaba molesta con él. Pues por fin tenemos algo en común; Los dos detestamos al General Hux.


	24. Chapter 24

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Los días han transcurrido lentos. Con la presencia del General en la Base, Kylo tomó la decisión de hacer los entrenamientos más físicos, y dejar un poco de lado nuestro proyecto personal, pero seguimos trabajando, ya comienzo a controlar un poco el desvanecimiento, al menos lo entiendo, y cada vez alcanzo más rápido la serenidad, no sé si sea práctica o que me estoy acostumbrando a la presencia de Kylo Ren. Pero cada vez que logro desaparecer veo un brillo en sus ojos y sé que algo debe estar tramando, no he dado el paso para preguntar de que se trata, primero; porque no me lo dirá, y segundo; si por alguna razón me lo dijera y no me parecen sus planes optaré por dejar de ayudarlo, y de verdad siento que he recorrido un gran tramo en mi trabajo, sé que hay más en él que solo oscuridad.

El día de hoy salimos a correr por el bosque, en momentos así agradezco que haya conseguido las nuevas prendas, me permiten moverme con mayor agilidad.

—Tomaremos un descanso— Anunció Kylo mientras bajaba el ritmo de sus zancadas.

Me detuve delante de él, jadeaba de cansancio, a pesar de estar en un lugar fresco me sentía ahogada, es por la cantidad de humedad, yo estoy acostumbrada a los climas más secos. Increíble lo que un poco de agua puede hacer en el cuerpo.

—Relájate—Ponía su mano sobre mi espalda— Túmbate sobre el suelo y recupera el aire.

—Estoy bien— Le dije recuperando mi postura, di un masaje a mi cuello y me senté sobre un tronco. Él estiraba sus brazos a los costados y movía su cabeza de lado a lado. Su cabello se veía húmedo, sigue del mismo largo que lo he visto siempre, algunos rizos se quedaban adheridos a su frente, siempre sentía el impulso de quitarlos y pasar mis manos por su cabello, son el tipo de cosas con las que solo se puede fantasear.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó con extrañes en el rostro.

—Nada—Respondía bajando la mirada, no me di cuenta cuando notó que lo observaba.

Aclaré mi garganta y tomé un trago de agua.

—Has avanzado rápido—Anunciaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Considerando que trabajar contigo no es tan fácil— Le sonreí esperando que notara que se trataba de una broma.

Me regresaba la mirada, esperé un poco, y ahí estaba su sonrisa. Cada vez la notaba más relajada, y era agradable estar con alguien que no quiere matarte, al menos el momento que dura la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿No has visto de nuevo a mi abuelo?— Preguntó, pude notar un poco de pena en su voz

—No...—Le respondía con calma—¿No habrá sido una ilusión?

Él negaba con la cabeza —Debió ser real—Esa respuesta fue más para él, es cómo si tratara de creer que de verdad sucedió.

—Jamás...—Pensé mejor en mi pregunta— ¿Alguna vez lo viste?

—Lo creí, alguna vez, pero no era Anakin.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de regreso, de alguna forma me recordaba a Luke, tan distante, evitaba conversaciones personales. Me puse de pie y lo alcancé, estábamos muy lejos de la base podía darme el lujo de no llamarlo maestro todo el tiempo y caminar a su lado o frente a él.

—Sabes... debería existir mayor confianza entre nosotros— Continuó caminando, sólo regresó ligeramente su rostro para observarme —Lo digo enserio, no confías nada en mí, no sé ni donde estoy parada.

—¿Quieres confianza?—Preguntó con un tono juguetón en su voz, esto es nuevo y extraño, creo que estoy abriendo una puerta que será imposible cerrar.

—Si— Le respondía con seguridad—Quiero confiar que no me vas a matar de un momento a otro.

—La confianza, como el respeto...—Me observaba y sonreía.

—Se ganan...— Respondía completando la frase, eso fue de lo primero que hablamos como personas más civilizadas, y regresando la sonrisa.

Pasamos un momento en silencio, ¿Que estará pensando? Se notaba serio, pero ese brillo en la mirada que le da cuando planea algo se estaba haciendo presente.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres saber?... —Preguntó deteniendo sus pasos y recargándose sobre un árbol.

—¿Cómo? —Estaba confundida ¿A qué se refiere?

—Quieres confianza ¿No? —Asentí ligeramente— Comencemos por conocernos más ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Lo analicé con la mirada ¿Estaba hablando enserio? no lo sentía sarcástico ni hipócrita, de hecho seguía tranquilo, sus palabras eran reales, estaba dispuesto a contestar mis preguntas.

—¿Sobre cualquier cosa?

—Adelante... — Él sólo subió sus hombros.

Debía pensarlo bien, cuando se me va a presentar otra oportunidad así, ¿Porque se unió al lado oscuro? No muy obvio, ¿Que te motiva a estar en la primera orden? No me convence... vamos, algo que no pueda deducir por mí misma. La idea me golpeó de repente.

—¿Cómo fue tu niñez?

Inmediatamente lo pregunté me arrepentí, vi su rostro crisparse un poco, pero en el momento retomó su postura.

—Normal... —Dijo a secas

—¿Normal?... ¿Qué es normal? —De nuevo subió sus hombros y lo relajó— En Jakku lo normal es trabajar desde muy jóvenes, y la niñez la vivimos entre los escombros ¿Eso es normal para ti?

—No…

Giró su rostro a un costado, estaba comenzando a pensar que no me dará una respuesta concreta. Y está bien, no puedo obligarlo, creo que la pregunta fue demasiado personal.

—Si pudiera resumirlo en una palabra diría que fue interesante—Contestaba, sin enfado en su voz, estaba tranquilo. Relajaba su cuerpo mientras se sentaba a la sobra del árbol en el que se recargó— Fui criado por una senadora y un contrabandista, básicamente vivía con dos reglas sobre como ver la vida, y ninguna era errónea, al menos no para mi comprensión, cuando cumplí 7 años comencé a entrenar con Skywalker, y la niñez por la que preguntas fue mermando. Veía menos a Han Solo y Leia…—Caminé hasta encararlo y me senté frente a él. — Así que considerando mi familia y antepasados tuve la niñez más normal que pude.

—En Jakku había muy pocas familias, pero recuerdo que eran muy unidas, madres cantando canciones y padres cargando a sus hijos ¿Algo así te pasó? ¿Qué se siente?

—Si, Leia solía entonar canciones, pero realmente era muy desafinada— Le sonreía al aire, podía casi divisar al joven Ben Solo escuchando y carcajeándose ante los alaridos de la General —Y Han Solo trató de hacer que volara mi primera nave a los 6 años, nunca tuve tanto miedo en toda mi vida, y eso fue hasta que mi madre se molestó y gritó a Solo por lo que hizo— Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta que llamó "Madre" a Leia, no lo corregí, fingí que no lo noté.

Bajó su mirada a la tierra y luego me observó fijamente. Moví mis ojos nerviosos de un lado a otro y de regreso al centro.

—Tu turno... —Dijo señalándome con su dedo.

—Oh…— No sabía que yo también iba contestar algo, pero supongo que es lo justo— Pues mi niñez fue pa…

—Yo no quiero saber sobre tu niñez— Dijo interrumpiendo el comienzo de mi historia.

—¿Entonces?... ¿Qué quieres saber? Que no sepas ya.

Él sonrió con malicia, alcanzaba a ver el brillo en sus ojos, algo le estaba divirtiendo a sobremanera, no pude evitar el tensarme ¿Qué iba a preguntar?

—¿Por qué Dunas?

Entrecerré los ojos, este hombre es increíble, estuve a punto de comenzar a reclamar cuando habló de nuevo.

—Yo te contesté sin discutir. — Ceñí las cejas, él tiene razón, pero aun así estaba molesta.

—¿Es que acaso no es obvio? —Estaba evadiendo su pregunta con una respuesta muy vaga.

—No, si la idea de tu piloto era ser obvio ¿Por qué no decirte morena o pecas?, hay una historia detrás ¿Cuál es?

Me sonrojé un poco y volteé a ver en otra dirección evitando sus ojos. No puedo creer que entrometido es Kylo Ren. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y suspiré.

—Yo acaba de regresar a la resistencia, unos meses antes de tu ataque, yo no conocía muy bien al personal, así que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre con Finn…

—El traidor— Dijo interrumpiéndome, lo vi con malos ojos y él levantó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros— Lo siento, continua.

—…Pasábamos el tiempo en el comedor y una tarde, Poe contaba una historia, casualmente el día que se encontró con la Primera Orden en Jakku, no habló sobre tu horrible tortura, más bien contaba sobre la tarde y cómo BB-8 jugaba en la arena, no dejaba de decir las montañas de arena esto las montañas aquello y yo lo corregí "Se llaman Dunas" —Sonreí torpemente al recordarlo— y él sólo me observó, inclinó la cabeza y me respondió "Lo lamento maestra de las arenas" —Dije tratando de imitar su voz y ademanes—… al día siguiente durante el desayuno se sentó a nuestro lado y llegó diciendo "Buen día, Dunas", y básicamente desde entonces dejé de ser Rey para él.

Por alguna razón no estaba molesta. No había olvidado la historia, jamás lo haría, pero hace mucho tiempo no pensaba en ella y al contarla fue casi como revivirla.

—Él te agrada, ¿no es verdad?—Podía sentir una extraña emoción emanando de él, pero debe ser imposible.

—Claro que sí, es mi mejor amigo.

—No, me refiero a que te gusta, él te atrae.

Sentí como las mejillas se me encendían al instante.

—Yo… yo de verdad no voy a tener esta conversación contigo.

—Tú lo besaste ¿No?, en la playa

—Hablas del recuerdo al que te metiste sin permiso— Le recriminé, no había tenido oportunidad de echárselo en cara.

—Fue curiosidad, ya te pedí perdón.

—En todo caso ni siquiera sé si fue real, se siente más como un sueño.

—Entonces, ustedes ¿nunca han estado juntos? —Sentía un alivio y respiro en sus palabras. Lo observaba con curiosidad, es imposible, debo estar confundiendo sus emociones.

—No, yo estaba por convertirme en Jedi, ese tipo de apegos no son…

—Y si no fuera así ¿Te habrías quedado con él?

Tartamudeé un poco ¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas? ¿Lo habré ofendido tanto con la pregunta sobre su niñez que esta era su venganza?

—No, digo, él es…

—No tienes que responder…— Se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que la tomara, con nervios la toqué, no tenía sus guantes, y de inmediato una corriente eléctrica recorrió el espacio de nuestra piel en contacto. Esta vez no quité la mano, me puse de pie, lo observaba con curiosidad en los ojos, podía ver alivio en su mirada. Soltó mi mano comenzó a caminar.

¿Será real lo que sentí? ¿Acaso Kylo Ren estaba celoso? Decidí no darle muchas vueltas, mi corazón estaba acelerado, decidí caminar en silencio a su lado hasta que llegamos a la base.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios :), es muy dulce leerlos y saber que les está gustando el fic.

Estoy subiendo los capítulos lo más rápido que puedo, la idea es terminar de escribirlo antes de que estrene la película.


	25. Chapter 25

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Es la hora de cenar, cómo cada noche el droide con los alimentos aparece en la puerta de la celda.

El día de hoy fue particularmente diferente, entre el entrenamiento y la conversación en el bosque, no he podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que hablamos. Y más que sorprenderme su soltura al hablar de su familia me impresionaron sus sentimiento ¿De verdad estaba celoso al escuchar sobre mi amistad con Poe? Quizás lo imaginé. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso pero me era imposible, en todo el tiempo que tenemos juntos jamás había pasado algo tan íntimo entre los dos.

La cena de hoy es ligera, son una selección de frutas picadas y granos, mastico despacio cada bocado y me permito sentir el dulce sabor de la fruta en mi boca, es delicioso, los sabores me evocan recuerdos de una vida más agradable, si justo ahora aparecieran Finn y Poe para hablar sobre la comida favorita sin duda mencionaría esta cena.

Al terminar tomo del armario una de las camisetas negras que antes utilizaba para entrenar, ahora se han convertido en pijamas, me dirijo a la ducha, necesitaba lavarme el sudor y la tierra que traje conmigo del exterior. Continúa asustándome la joven que veo reflejada en el espejo, más fuerte, más repuesta de una vida de carencias. Sigo la línea de la rozada cicatriz en medio de mi torso, el recuerdo de mi enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren, yo también le dejé una marca permanente en su rostro, supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

El agua me llegó de maravilla, fue relajante el sentirla sobre mi cuerpo, me permití permanecer un minuto ante el chorro, mis pensamiento volaron de inmediato a Kylo, en su sonrisa, sus rizos desordenados, el brillo pícaro en sus ojos… mis manos estaban sostenidas sobre la baldosa del baño, sentía el frío que emanaban, eso porque mi cuerpo tenía una temperatura ligeramente más elevada, sentía mis mejillas rojas y un peculiar calor extendiéndose desde mi vientre. Tomé aire y cambié la temperatura de la ducha, de inmediato el agua fría me puso los pies en la tierra ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Concéntrate…—Esa palabra seguía molestándome.

Hemos estado entrenando desde que despuntó la mañana, tenemos más de 5 horas aquí practicando en combate, mi cuerpo está por rendirse, ya no puedo más, pero Kylo Ren parece olvidar que los seres humanos necesitamos de descansos periódicos o al menos de agua. Él es mi contrincante, nos enfrentamos con los sables, su color rojo y el mío amarillo bañan la sala con un ligero naranja que rebota en nuestra piel, y el sudor adherido a ella nos da la sensación de brillo.

—Necesito descansar— Le anunciaba mientras bloqueaba uno de sus ataques. Nuestro sables estaban cruzado el presionaba contra mi pecho.

—En un encuentro real, no hay descansos…— Con su mano me empujaba y blandía el sable con la otra, lo giraba frente a su cuerpo.

—Qué suerte que no sea un encuentro real.

Bajé mi sable, pero él no planeaba rendirse, supongo que debe generarle cierto placer el ganar cada combate al que se enfrenta. Volvió a atacar elevando su sable sobre su cabeza y dirigiéndolo a la mía, me cubrí y giré, sentía el vibrar de su sable muy cerca de mi rostro, un grito se estaba acumulando en mi garganta, pequeños gemidos se producían por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo alejado. Pero no pude más, mis muñecas se vencieron lo que le dio la oportunidad de girar su sable y hacer volar el mío lejos. Di unos pasos para alejarme, estaba cansada y sin arma, si esto fuera real estaría muerta. Ya estaba derrotada pero él continuaba a la defensiva, su sable seguía encendido a su costado me observaba con unos ojos que jamás había visto en él; sedientos. Subí mis manos a la altura de mis hombros, le mostraba mis palmas.

—Ganaste…— Le dije susurrando— Me tienes.

Pero él seguía parado, inmutado, sus ojos me regresaban la mirada con fuerza, esos sentimientos que emanaban de él, ya los había visto alguna vez en mi vida, pero no lograba ubicar de donde los recordaba, apagó su sable y lo arrojó a su costado, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, me sentí congelar comenzaba a recordar donde había visto estas emociones antes, sólo fue una vez, en la resistencia.

No pude reaccionar a tiempo su mano me presionó por el abdomen y me empujó hasta uno de los pilares que sostienen la estructura de la sala, mi espalda rebotó ligeramente en la pared, con su otra mano libre me tomó de la quijada y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Sólo recordaba un beso en toda mi vida, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera real, y mientras ese beso fue ligero y eléctrico, este se sentía más como un rayo que me atravesaba justo por la mitad del cuerpo.

Sus labios eran intensos, se abrían lentamente camino entre los míos, su mano en mi vientre se relajaba y con sus dedos acariciaba mi costado luego mi espalda. La fuerza de su cuerpo se recargaba sobre el mí, podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Ahora sus dos manos estaban sobre mi rostro. Un calor volvió a inundarme el cuerpo, nacía en mi vientre y recorría cada rincón de mi ser, aferré mis manos a su camiseta las extendí sobre su pecho y lo alejé un poco.

Respiraba entrecortada, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, podía ver el deseo emanando de ellos. Relajó sus manos y se alejó un paso de mí, continuaba pegada a la pared no podía moverme.

—Así es como se siente un beso de verdad…—Dijo él mientras bajaba su rostro apenado.

No sabía que responder ¿idiota? ¿Atrevido? ¿Egocéntrico? ¿Otro más por favor?... sólo me quedé callada, sentía que mis labios se abrían ligeramente, mi corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que no podía controlar. Él se alejó un paso más y caminó a la salida de la sala. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar y girar mi rostro lo vi cerrando la puerta detrás de él, llevándose consigo todas sus emociones ¿Que significó todo esto que acaba de suceder? ¿Cómo podré preguntárselo mañana que lo vea de nuevo?

Me quedé al menos dos horas más en la sala de entrenamiento, analizando todo lo que pasó, seguía sintiendo la huella de los besos, podía cerrar los ojos y sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. Fue tan intenso, jamás había experimentado tantas emociones y tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, y quería más, comenzaba a culparme por los deseos y las exigencias que mi piel requería. Debía correr a la regadera y colocarme sobre el chorro de agua helada ¿En qué momento permití que él me hiciera sentir de esta forma? Salí furiosa de la sala y corrí hasta mi celda, quería dejar de pensar en todo, quería dejar de tener el rastro de sus manos y sus caricias tatuadas en mí.

El agua me tranquilizó, a pesar de estar fría, relajaba mi cuerpo y mi mente, salí envuelta en la bata de baño y me recosté sobre la cama, no me importó tener el cabello húmedo. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir. Mañana despertaré para darme cuenta que realmente no pasó nada tan grave, sólo necesitaba descansar.

Una luz se arremolinaban a la distancia, una sombra negra se materializaba frente a mí, caminaba tras ella, pero esta no se percata de mi presencia, parece incluso ignorarme, la luz comienza a hacerse más intensa, su cegador color amarillo impedía mi vista, pero este poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar de color, desde abajo tomaba un tono rojizo y la luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, una figura más aparecía detrás de esa luz rojo, una mujer, ahora la luz tomaba forma de un sable y apuntaba con el a la persona que estaba delante de mí, pude distinguir los rostros antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

—Ben Solo…—Fue impactante escuchar mi propia voz en el cuerpo con el sable rojo. La figura de Kylo Ren estaba tensa, sentía que intentaba moverse pero algo lo paralizaba —…Eres débil y no mereces el poder que te ha sido otorgado…—Las palabras de esa otra Rey estaban cargadas de odio, acercó lentamente su sable a Kylo Ren y comenzaba a hundirlo en su pecho, este seguía sin moverse —…Y será todo un honor tomar tu lugar. —Culminaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Asustada abrí los ojos y salté de la cama ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Un sueño? Respiraba con dificultar el corazón me presionaba sobre el pecho, ¿Cómo puede ser un sueño? Yo regularmente no sueño nada, y esto no tenía sentido ¿Por qué soñaría algo como eso? Me veía en tercera persona, y seguía de cerca una figura que no distinguí al comienzo, de hecho jamás sentí nada emanando de él hasta que la luz del sable me permitió ver su rostro. Acababa de soñar que asesinaba a Kylo Ren, extraño porque justo antes de dormir sólo podía pensar en nuestro encuentro. Me senté y bajé mis pies de la cama.

Y si fue otra visión, y si ahora la fuerza me pide que mate a Kylo Ren, no puede ser, no es algo que desee. De repente una voz comenzó a sonar, "Fue sólo un sueño", las emociones que sentía me atormentaban la mente, me sentía vulnerable, asustada, con miedo y odio, odiaba a alguien, el odio se convertía en imagen y esa imagen tomaba mi forma ¿Me odio a mí misma? "fue sólo un sueño" volvió a repetir esa voz, giraba mi rostro ¿Habrá alguien en el pasillo? "fue sólo un sueño… —Decía de nuevo—… Ella no me va a matar, confía en ella, confía en ella" —La voz tomó forma, no era una persona fuera de la celda, ni un recuerdo, era la voz de Kylo Ren y creo que estoy dentro de su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos tratando de bloquearlo, sabía cómo hacerlo, Luke me ayudó a expulsar su voz cuando llegué a entrenar a su lado. Pero ¿Cómo me metí? No recuerdo haber hecho alguna proyección, además él lo habría notado, me vio cuando entre a su habitación, pero el Kylo Ren de mis sueños parecía ignorarme, cómo cuando entré a los sueños de Poe; nadie podía verme ni escucharme… De repente la idea me provocó un escalofrío; Y si no eran mis sueños ¿Y si eran los sueños de Kylo Ren? Sentí que los ojos me saltaban de las cuencas.

Creo que acabamos de formar un vínculo, son usuales entre maestros y aprendices, pero jamás lo he considerado mi maestro ¿Él ya lo habrá notado? Debía tranquilizarme y primero estar segura de mis sospechas, mantendré bloqueada mi mente para no correr riesgos y de alguna forma descubriré que está sucediendo con nosotros.

No pude volver a dormir después de lo que pasó, tenía miedo de volver a dormir y aparecer en un sueño que no me pertenecía. Kylo Ren no llegó por la mañana, en su lugar K me dijo que "Por órdenes de su amo; me adelantara a la sala de entrenamiento y medite un rato". Aquí he estado por lo menos una hora, pude relajarme con mayor tranquilidad, sin sentir la presión de Kylo Ren. Cuando apareció en la sala, abrí mis ojos y los dirigí a él.

—Llegas tarde…—Le decía, aún estaba sentada, trataba de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Tenía asuntos que atender… Pude sentir tu progreso, en ocasiones desapareciste.

—Hoy fue más sencillo, no tener tu presencia fue suficiente.

—Buen trabajo…—Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Lo observé con curiosidad, se veía cansado.

—Deberías intentarlo.

—¿Desaparecer? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Meditar…—Cerré los ojos mientras hablaba. —Vamos, inténtalo— Extendí mi mano para que la tomara. Debió dudar un momento pero al final accedió, tomó mi mano y relajó su cuerpo y mente.

Esta vez no sentía la corriente fluir entre nosotros, moví ligeramente los dedos y sentí los guantes en su mano, inhalé y exhalé con fuerza. Podía sentir la tensión y pesadez en el cuerpo de Kylo.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer…

—Si tú no lo mencionas, yo no lo haré…

De nuevo inhalé y exhalé con fuerza, dejé que mis propias emociones de paz y calma lo inundaran, y me permití ir más allá, abrí un poco los ojos para observarlo, estaba relajado, sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, mantenía su voz bloqueada en mi cabeza y abrí un poco mi mente, si estamos conectados de alguna forma él debe reaccionar justo… Soltó mi mano.

—¿Todo bien?... — Pregunté como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera notado lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿No lo sentiste? — Preguntó viendo mis ojos.

—¿Qué cosa? — Me recargué sobre mis manos.

—Fue cómo… nada, olvídalo.

Lo seguí observando con curiosidad, así que pudo sentirlo, algo está sucediendo entre los dos y no sé cómo resolverlo. Primero el beso y ahora esto. Debía ser rápida, si esta conexión sigue creciendo pronto estaré fundida en su mente y él en la mía, y es algo que no quiero experimentar.


	26. Chapter 26

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

Nota:Este capítulo contiene un tema delicado, menciono muy sutilmente la violación, si el tema te provoca conflicto, te sugiero evitarlo.

* * *

Por mucho que he tratado de evitar el vínculo, este ha crecido, en ocasiones siento su ira como propia y me he visto envuelta en sus sueños más de una noche.

He trabajado el doble y mi cuerpo lo está resintiendo, entre los entrenamientos y el mantener a Kylo fuera de mi cabeza, hoy me siento particularmente agotada, los ojos me pesan y siento un zumbido en los oídos, no pude ni esperar la cena cuando caí rendida sobre la cama.

Mi cuerpo está flotando, entre una espesura negra que comienza a disolverse, toco el suelo con delicadeza, mis ojos se adaptan a la escasa luz que despiden los objetos, yo he estado aquí antes, veo las cortinas desgastadas colgando de las vigas del techo, camino entre los pasillos y el suelo hecho de arena, no hay sol, sólo penumbras, continúo avanzando hasta llegar a lo que siento es el centro del laberinto de sábanas y, suspendida debajo de una viga con una cuerda alrededor del cuello está una joven, no más de quince años, camino alrededor para ver su rostro, pálido con los ojos color avellana abiertos de par en par; Soy yo. Me sorprende la imagen y siento que caigo de espaldas. Una parte de mí sabe a dónde voy a llegar, tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí muchas veces antes. Cierro los ojos anticipando lo que sé qué voy a ver, tengo miedo de abrirlos, pero termino por hacerlo, para descubrir que no hay nadie sobre mí, es extraño. Enderezo mi espalda y detrás escucho un jadeo distante. Giro lentamente mi rostro para encontrarme ante la mirada, nuevamente, de la joven Rey atorada debajo de una masa negra que se mueve amorfa.

Quiero ayudarla, pero no me puedo mover, estoy paralizada del pánico, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver cómo lo que está sobre ella la devora lentamente, la consume y la convierte en un cuerpo vacío. La joven extiende su mano, solicitando mi ayuda, pero no puedo, por más que intento mover mis piernas estas no me responden.

La masa sobre ella comienza a extender sus brazos, está tomando una forma, esto es nuevo, pienso por alguna razón, dos brazos se colocan sobre los hombros de ella y una cabeza surge de entre las sombras, reconozco esos rizos en donde quiera que los vea.

Mi mano se ve directo a mis boca, lloro con fuerza, le grito que se detenga, que la deje en paz, pero parece no funcionar, estoy desesperada, quiero moverme, de repente ya no estoy sola, de pie a mi lado, con un rostro de miedo y repulsión está Kylo Ren, pero no es él mismo que está sobre la joven, él, a mi lado, se ve más humano. Gira su rostro para confrontar el mío y veo el abismo en sus ojos. Cómo lo consume la vergüenza.

Abro ojos y estoy de regreso en mi habitación, jadeo y me pongo de pie.

No puede ser… pienso una y otra vez, no puede ser, no puede ser… Han pasado años sin tener esta pesadilla, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? Y de seguro Kylo Ren lo vio todo. Me paso la mano por el cabello y trato de relajarme, pero es imposible me siento alterada. Recordar la imagen de Kylo Ren sobre mí, pero verlo dese afuera, siendo tan joven, y entonces me doy cuenta de un detalle: No es la primera vez que sueño con esto, pero siempre es igual, sólo hoy algo cambio, la masa sobre mí nunca toma forma ¿Por qué se convirtió ahora en alguien?

Sujeto mis rodillas con mis manos y me dejo caer sobre la cama… mi corazón palita con fuerza, no podré dormir de nuevo, después de esto, y escucho la voz en mi cabeza, la voz de Kylo Ren que repite "Es sólo una niña"…

De nuevo estoy sola en la sala de entrenamiento, Kylo dejó de buscarme o de mandar a K por mí, debe ser su forma de darme confianza, trato de no quebrantarla llegando a tiempo, pero usualmente se ha retrasado un poco, debe estar arreglando asuntos con el General Hux, de quien no he sabido nada desde que lo vi con la nariz rota.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, veo la figura de Kylo entrar, se le ve más cabizbajo, me pongo de pie y camino hasta encararlo, trato de recibirlo con una sonrisa, si vio mis sueños tal vez él solo haga la deducción sobre nuestra conexión.

—Toma tu sable…—Dijo señalando mi cinturón, su voz sonaba cansada, robótica.

Él encendió el suyo y lo giró frente a su cuerpo, podía notarlo distraído, ausente. Caminé en círculos alrededor de él, acechando para atacar.

—¿Estás bien?... —Quise acercarme un poco, pero me bloqueó el paso con su sable rojo.

Lo bloqueé y dirigí fuera de mi cuerpo, giré y traté de llevar mi sable a su cabeza, pero desvié el ataque pues no se cubrió a tiempo, pude matarlo, traté de tomar su brazo, pero inmediatamente se quitó, ¿Me estaba evitando de alguna forma? Traté de taclearlo, confrontarlo directamente con el cuerpo, pero se alejó, sentí su mano sobre mi espalda y al volver para verlo de frente ví en su rostro la repulsión, miraba con asco su mano.

—Sólo medita un poco…— Respondió tajante y apagando su sable.

—Evidentemente pasó algo, puedes confiar en mí.

—Has lo que se te ordena— Dijo con fuerza, seguía sin enfrentar mi mirada.

—No tienes razones para hablarme así— Me puse deliberadamente frente a él.

Me regresaba la mirada con las cejas fruncida.

—A veces olvido que sigues siendo una niña…—Lo dijo con un asco, casi escupiendo su respuesta.

—¿Y eso cómo debo interpretarlo?

—Cómo la realidad, sólo has algo y mantente alejada de mí.

—Creo que es tarde para tomar ese camino, estamos en todo esto juntos, tratando de entender ¿Recuerdas?

—Esto se está complicando más de lo que esperaba…

—¿Quieres matarme? Por qué es la única forma de librarte de mí ahora.

Bajó la mirada, traté de tomar sus manos pero él las retiró al instante, algo no anda bien, siempre ha sido reservado, pero nunca se ha negado al contacto físico, no como lo está haciendo ahora.

—Sólo déjame tranquilo.

Dio la vuelta y caminó fuera de la sala, podía sentir la lucha de sus emociones, la tristeza, la desesperación, no encontraba el odio, lo más natural en él ¿Qué le está pasando?

De nuevo estaba sola en la sala, tratando de analizar lo que acababa de suceder, se supone que debía darse cuenta de la conexión y trabajar con ella, pero en cambio apareció con el semblante caído ¿Y si no lo notó? ¿Y si pensó que el sueño era de él? Yo he estado en sus sueños por días, pero esta es la primera vez que yo sueño algo, él debe creer que todo lo que vio anoche fue producto de su mente.

Pobre hombre, debe pensar que es de lo peor, el creer que puede ser capaz de violar a una niña a una joven de apenas quince años, debe estar carcomiendo su atormentada alma.


	27. Chapter 27

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

Nota: El capítulo de hoy también tiene temas delicados; prostitución y suicidio. De nuevo no son explícitos. Pero si no te es de agrado el tema lo mejor será evitarlo J

* * *

Decido que es momento de hablar con él, la conexión entre nosotros es cada vez más palpable y mis secretos no podrán estar ocultos por siempre, al menos por ahora los más superficiales cómo mis miedos y angustias son más inmunes y, después del sueño de anoche, no tomará mucho tiempo para que descubra lo que ocurre dentro de mi cabeza.

Además sé que el sueño lo ha mortificado más de lo que él quisiera, su actitud hacia mí fue muy rara durante las horas de entrenamiento y lo he notado ansioso, nervioso, incluso distante y con cierto desdén a tocarme directa e indirectamente, viene a mi mente cuando sus dedos rozaron mi espalda y este automáticamente los quitó como si tocara ácido.

Camino por los largos corredores iluminados vagamente por lámparas alargadas que despiden un color entre blanco y azul, me permito sentirlo a través de la fuerza, tomando aire afuera, al cobijo de la noche, a veces me es chocante recordar que debajo de toda esa ropa se esconde una persona.

No demoro mucho en encontrarlo, está sentado sobre una barda, con una pierna colgando hacia fuera y la otra recogida contra su pecho, las largas capas de ropa negra han sido sustituidas por una simple camisa y pantalones, no me sorprende que sean negros, no se molesta en girar su rostro, pero noto que se perturba con mi presencia.

—¿Que quieres? — Pregunta sin voltear a verme

—Paseaba por los pasillos y te vi sentado…

Mueve ligeramente sus ojos para verme

—No sabes mentir…

Bajo la mirada y muerdo mis labios, mientras camino y suspiro, llego hasta el borde muy cerca de él, y miro hacia abajo, estamos a bastante altura.

—¿No te da miedo caer? — Las alturas nunca han sido un problema para mí, en mis años por Jakku supe controlar ese miedo, si quería comer tenía que aprender a subir hasta lo más alto de las máquinas.

—Me daría más miedo quedarme atrapado en el suelo…

Sigue sin confrontarme con su rostro, sigue viendo el vacío del acantilado que se degrada debajo de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres?... — Vuelve a preguntar después de lo que me parece mucho tiempo en blanco.

Tomo aire y miro ahora el cielo, iluminado vagamente por algunas estrellas. La luna enmarca ligeramente el rostro de Kylo y su cabello parece una maraña de rizos negros.

—Cuando vivía en Jakku… cuando me dejaron en Jakku—corregí, noté que su rostro giró totalmente a verme mientras comenzaba a hablar, pero volvió de nuevo al cielo— Pasé al menos una temporada con Unkar, me enseñó a limpiar piezas y seleccionar las que más pudieran darme de comer, no tenía más de seis años, y no entendía que me estaba enseñando a sobrevivir, después de la primera estación me enviaba a naves cercanas a carroñar, no era la más pequeña en los grupos, había niños que apenas aprendían a caminar, así que no era raro verme ahí… en un lugar como Jakku, es normal.

Recordar todo aquello me revuelve el estómago, sucesos que pasé años tratando de reprimir.

—Cuando podía comenzar a valerme por mi misma, Unkar me sacó de su tienda, ya no tenía un techo donde vivir, por días deambulé por los puestos, asustada, hambrienta, sedienta… el único hogar que conocía me cerró las puertas… pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que una familia me notara, amablemente me dieron un techo, al menos no estaba sola. Era una familia, de las pocas que vivían en Niima… una mamá y tres hijos, dos varones y una chica, la mayor… Ella tendría unos 13, la joven más hermosa que en mi vida había visto, linda piel bronceada y el cabello castaño y unos ojos extrañamente azules, después su hermano de 7 tenía unas pecas divertidas en la nariz y el más pequeño de 4 años una cosita tan diminuta que podía dormir en una olla de metal… Jamás he sabido mi edad real, así que asumí que tendía la edad del chico de en medio, Jemin, no era tan pequeña como Nait ni tan grande como Annia, pasaron algunos años, cuidaron de mí como si fuera parte de la familia, una hija más, pero mi amistad con Annia creció y creció, era mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, lo más cercano que he tenido a una hermana.

Sé que mis ojos brillaron de emoción al mencionarla, tantos años reprimiéndolo, pero muy a pesar de todo lo feliz que pude ser, algo tuvo que eclipsar ese pequeño rayo de alegría que me fue brindado.

Sentía la confusión creciendo en el interior de Kylo, quien me miraba a escondidas por el rabillo del ojo, aún no podía confrontar de todo mi mirada, pero no insistí demasiado en verlo, giré mi rostro de nuevo hacia el cielo y continué hablando.

—En Jakku, no existe una ley cómo tal, pero nos regimos por un código, que si bien no son reglas escritas en una hoja están implícitas si quieres sobrevivir… todo está permitido en Jakku, excepto robar… no es una gran maravilla de ley, pero, nos hemos arreglado bastante bien con ella… respetamos lo que da de comer a cada quien y si alguien es sorprendido robando muere al instante… —Sabía que me acercaba a la parte más difícil de la historia, tomé aire y continué— Cuando vives en un lugar como ese, con una sola ley, todo lo demás está permitido y si no quieres morir de hambre hay muy pocas cosas que ponen comida en tu mesa; ser chatarrero, encontrar uno de los pocos pozos de agua o tener los suficientes créditos para ser comerciante y poder importar mercancía… pero — Y sé que se me romperá la voz al pronunciar la siguiente frase— si eres joven y sobre todo mujer, hay una sola cosa que te dará de comer al menos por tres meses.

Ahora su rostro me confronta, con los ojos muy abiertos y en esta ocasión soy yo quien no puede soportar su mirada. Siento sus emociones, su rabia, coraje, incluso ira. Solo volteo a verlo muy sutilmente y regreso mi vista el cielo.

—Cundo cumples 15 años, puedes ofrecerte para vender lo más preciado que buscan contrabandistas o los mismos mercaderes… inocencia…. Nadie te juzga una vez que decides tomar esa opción, seas hombre o mujer, debes poner comida en tu boca y en ocasiones no queda más remedio… no está permitido robar en Jakku, así que si te sorprenden atacando a un joven para tomarlo sin su consentimiento, primero te linchan y después de tres días de agonía en el desierto, si no te mata una infección alguien te da un tiro de gracia… así que los contrabandistas encontraron otra forma de forzar a los jóvenes a hacerlo, principalmente con los chatarreros, le pagaban a Unkar, nadie sabe cuánto, para no darles las suficientes porciones a los jóvenes que cumplían 15 años, y después de 3 semanas de hambre no les quedaba más remedio que venderse.

Notaba que la respiración de Kylo comenzaba a cambiar, y podía ver sus manos formar puños, sentía que en cuestión de minutos podría explotar.

—Annia, al ser la mayor, con una madre y dos hermanos que alimentar, comenzó recibir cada vez menos porciones, igual sus hermanos y su madre ya no podía salir a las naves pues perdió una pierna no mucho después de que llegué a vivir con ellos… no le quedó más remedio que acceder; una noche fueron por ella y llegó sola a la mañana siguiente, su rostro estaba tan cambiado, ya no sonreía, casi no hablaba… pero regresó con suficientes porciones para vivir sin hacer nada por al menos tres meses, yo salía muy temprano por la mañana para llegar a las naves y ella continuaba acostada, así pasaron unas dos o tres semanas, cuando una noche, durante una de las fogatas se sentó a mi lado, era tan raro verla de nuevo, pero sentía un sombra en ella ¿Sabes? entonces no sabía cómo explicarme que era esa mancha que notaba a su alrededor, recuerdo que tomó mis hombro y dijo "Rey, escúchame bien…"— Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y casi podía sentirla de nuevo a mi lado— "… Esto te va a pasar a ti también, no lo permitas, raciona tus porciones, en un momento vas a notar que comienzan a darte menos no caigas presa del pánico, no va a durar para siempre… pero, si no tienes más remedio, no idealices nada, no va a bajar un caballero a llevarte con él y liberarte de todo esto, no pienses que va a ser hermoso" luego me abrazó con fuerza.

Tenía que tomar aire de nuevo, Kylo seguía observándome, curioso, menos enfadado que antes.

—A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí para ir en busca de chatarra vi un cúmulo de gente alrededor de una de las tiendas, curiosa caminé hasta que vi de que se trataba; Annia, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, estaba colgada por el cuello de la viga más alta de la tienda— Mi voz se quedó sin fuerzas y comencé a llorar…. Y sabía que Kylo comenzaba a atar cabos— Fue horrible, ver su cuerpo sin vida, escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su madre y el rostro inexpresivo de sus hermanos, y en ese momento decidí que no permitiría que me pasara lo mismo, y desde entonces comencé a racionar mis porciones, si me daban una porción me comía solo la mitad, si me daban media comía solo un cuarto… al llegar a lo que todos pensaron era la edad adecuada —Dije haciendo comillas con los dedos— Me dejaron de dar las porciones completas o no me daban nada, pero tenía años y años de raciones guardadas y escondidas en un AT-At que descubrí en una de mis salidas… no pasaron más de tres o cuatro semanas cuando se rindieron, Unkar no mantiene mucho tiempo ese tipo de tratos y menos conmigo, no sé si era alguna especie de cariño real o el hecho de que mis piezas eran siempre las mejores… pero por muchos años mi miedo principal era caer víctima del hambre y terminar colgada de una viga como Annia.

Las emociones de Kylo Ren se tranquilizaron, un poco, me miraba con curiosidad, y sus cejas dibujaban lo aturdido que estaba por la historia que acababa de escuchar, pero, por alguna razón, no articulaba ninguna palabra, sólo se limitaba a observarme.

—No te cuento esto por gusto, tal vez ya lo notaste o no, pero hay una extraña conexión entre nosotros que aún no logro entender… anoche, no fueron tus sueños los que te perturbaron, eran mis pesadillas— Y entonces noté como su rostro se crispaba— Mi miedo a terminar cómo Annia en manos de… — Dejé mi frase sin completar, tome aire de nuevo y pude por fin sostener su mirada y él la mía— Eres un monstruo Kylo Ren, ...pero no eres esa clase de monstruo.

Tome su mano y permití que esa corriente eléctrica que siento cada vez que lo toco recorriera mi cuerpo, suspiré de nuevo y caminé hasta la entrada.

—Descansa…— Me dijo cuándo alcancé la puerta.

—Descansa — Y no me permití verlo de nuevo.

Caminé hasta mi celda y permití que el cansancio tomara su cuenta.


	28. Chapter 28

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Descansa…— No supe que más decir. Su historia aún giraba dentro de mi cabeza, la repulsión y el asco seguían dentro de mí.

—Descansa— Respondió ella en esa delicada y quebrada voz, no volteó a verme.

Podía sentirla caminando por los corredores, llegar hasta su habitación, pude sentirla permitiendo que el cansancio se encargara de ella y la pusiera a dormir.

¿Cómo permití que una conexión creciera entre nosotros? Son normales entre alumnos y maestros, pero soy tan maestro de ella como el viento de la tierra. Si ella no lo entiende, con su intuición, no creo que pueda entenderlo yo.

Regreso y observo el cielo, necesito respuestas, de cualquier forma no planeo dormir esta noche. Permito que mi mente divague en el pasado buscando en qué punto comenzó a enredarse todo esto, en qué momento se convirtió en alguien tan indispensable.

Recuerdo su mirada perdida el día que la encontré en esa nave olvidada de Jakku, con sus enorme ojos vidriosos mientras trataba de salvar a su amigo. Recuerdo su ímpetu y su desesperación, su entrega y coraje, cómo después de tanto tiempo sin entrenamiento supuso todo un reto el detenerla. Recuerdo su delicada y pequeña mano escarbando entre su ropa y su carne para sacar el pedazo de metal con el que luchó contra mí, cómo lo puso sobre mi mano y caía sin remedio y sin esperanzas a su muerte segura.

Traerla a la estación debió ser mi primer error.

—La herida ha sido cauterizada, sólo debe sanar y esperar para que la cicatriz se desvanezca— El médico de la estación pudo salvarle la vida.

—No tenemos tiempo de arreglar su estética, la joven va a ir directo al interrogatorio.

El líder supremo fue claro con el General y conmigo, debíamos obtener respuestas, cómo siempre Hux no perdió el tiempo de desacreditar mi trabajo, y alegando que la última vez que la interrogamos escapó de mis manos, él fue quien se encargaría de ella.

Escuchar sus gritos del otro lado de la puerta me estaba dejando sin aliento, me mortificaba que no hablara, pero ella es fuerte, prefería morir antes que traicionar a su gente, un espíritu tan leal no merece morir así.

Pero aún a pesar de poder sentir empatía por ella una conexión estaba lejos de suceder entre los dos.

—No va a hablar…—Renegaba el general

—Necesita incentivos adecuados y tú no eres el indicado.

—Y tú si Ren, no te funcionó muy bien l…

—El líder supremo no está aquí para escuchar tus ironías, el interrogatorio lo culmino yo.

Pero a pesar del miedo que emanaba con solo verme no habló, fue su bondad lo que la resquebró, las memorias de su amado planeta fueron quienes la hicieron hablar.

Descubrir su deserción, el tiempo que perdimos interrogándola, en ese momento sólo deseaba matarla, sin importarme su fuerza ni su espíritu guerrero, deseaba atravesarle el pecho con el sable. Y lo iba a hacer, entré a su celda decidido a acabarla, pero ver su figura delicada y pequeña, suspendida con sus brazos en la espalda me detuvieron.

—Ya no puedo…—Su voz sonaba tan fuera de lugar, tan débil, apenas audible.

—¿No puedes qué? — Me atreví a preguntar, con la esperanza de que su respuesta me regresara los deseos de matarla.

—No hablaba contigo…—Escupió las palabras con ira, lo primero que pensé fue en su patético maestro, debía estar hablando con él. Con quien naturalmente si debía tener alguna conexión.

Pero al encararla y buscar mi respuesta, la imagen de mi abuelo me golpeó directamente, muchas preguntas revolotearon en mi cabeza en solo un segundo, pero la principal era ¿Por qué ella? Recuerdo haberle gritado y perder el control mientras ella caía agotada al suelo.

Mucho años atrás creí ver a mi abuelo, pero no era Anakin Skywalker a quién vi, era la figura de Darth Vader susurrando a mis oídos, la razón por la que abandoné a Luke y sus engaños, la razón para unirme al líder supremo fue esa. Y entonces solo ella podría ayudarme a entender, que fue lo que vio, y una vez que obtuviera lo que necesitaba volvería a una celda o a un pabellón de fusilamiento.

—Es más fuerte de lo que cree, maestro

—Pero ¿Ha sucumbido ante ti? ¿Ha probado la oscuridad?

—Tiene miedo de morir, puede usar ese miedo para guiarla.

—Si es cómo dices, adelante, entrénala…

—No lo decepcionaré, maestro.

—Pero si no sucumbe del todo, tendrás que matarla.

—Con gusto.

Convencer al líder supremo no fue difícil, su sed por súbditos sensible a la fuerza es tan grande que no presentó mayo problema convencerlo.

Al salir de su sala recibí el mensaje de K, la joven estaba en su nueva celda. Recuerdo caminar hasta su encuentro, el pasillo donde se encuentran las habitaciones los Caballeros de Ren, ahora ella ocuparía una de ellas.

¿Habrá sido ese encuentro el que cambio todo? Desde entonces recuerdo verla con otros ojos. Al llegar a la celda y descubrir que se ha quedado dormida en la tina del baño. Ver sus mejillas rojas por el frío, su cabello húmero tapándole la cara y toda su ropa empapada. Era tan ligera que casi sentía que cargaba en brazos a un niño, ni con toda la ropa mojada no podía pesar más de 50kg. La recosté sobré su cama y me permití observarla dormir.

—Amo, mis sensores me indican que su sistema no está acostumbrado al frío, puede generar en alguna enfermedad respiratoria el recostarla con la ropa húmeda — Fueran las exactas palabras de K.

Y era verdad, mis manos vacilaron sobre su cabello mientras le deshacía el peinado. Mi corazón no podía evitar sentir que palpitaba con especial fuerza, la joven es hermosa, a pesar de sus ideales, y no puede evitar levantar este tipo de emociones.

No era nuevo para mí desvestir a una mujer, pero no podía verla de frente mientras pasaba su ropa sobre su cabeza o bajaba sus pantalones, no me sentí con la fuerza de despojarla de las vendas que impedían su desnudez. Recuerdo que lo deseaba, deseaba ver el resto de su piel, y la continuidad de sus pecas en su espalda. Pero sólo la recosté.

—Es tan pequeña…—Dije casi en un susurro— Buscaré algo de ropa, quédate con ella hasta que despierte. — Daba la orden al droide y salí de su habitación.

Pero a pesar de las emociones que despertaba en mí, no sospechaba nada sobre una conexión, son el tipo de emociones normales que una mujer despierta en un hombre. Entregué los patrones de su ropa para hacerle algo nuevo. No debería demorar en entregarlas más de un día.

El aire fresco de la noche me regresa al presente, tallo mis ojos con mis manos, ella sigue dormida, puedo sentirla. Pero sigo sin encontrar en qué punto la conexión se hizo real.

Comenzamos el entrenamiento y a partir de ahí verla con mi ropa se convirtió en mi placer personal, no por verla humillada y reducida a la vergüenza, sino porque era verdaderamente hermosa, disfrutaba de su peculiar belleza, el cómo apenas podía caminar o que las mangas de mis playeras le llegaban a los codos, es diminuta comparada conmigo. Y fue una verdadera pena cuando su ropa me fue entregada, pero la bolsa negra donde venía envuelta no salió de mi habitación sino hasta mucho tiempo después.

Ahí debería ya sospechar sobre algún tipo de lazo entre los dos, pero no podía sentir las emociones de la misma forma en que lo hace ella, en ella es natural, yo tendría que haber entrado a su mente, pero fue lo primero que me pidió que evitara.

Luego descubrirla en mi habitación, descubrir su poder, las muchas posibilidades que me ofrecía el tenerla como aliada. Sí, eso debió ser, descubrir su poder es lo que me atrajo de ella, no hay una conexión es solo deseo, deseo de tener todo lo que ella tiene, que sus habilidades sean mías para explotarlas. ¿O no?... Al avanzar el entrenamiento, avanzaban sus fortalezas y protegía sus debilidades, pero se veía enferma. Gestionar el escape de la estación, ocultarla del General Hux, llevarla hasta la base en tierra. Me preocupaba el verla enferma, pero es el poder, el poder no puede prosperar con sus debilidades.

Y el viaje a tierra, recuerdo con especial interés ese viaje, fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír, escuchar el sonido de su risa, lo contagioso que era, lo peculiar que sonaba, recuerdo como sus ojos se entrecerraban cuando le dije esa estúpida frase para hacerla molestar "… necesitas hacer fotosíntesis" no pude evitar sentir que era mía, que esa sonría era sólo para mí. Pero ese tipo de emociones no son propias de una conexión, ese tipo de emociones son más humanas, más mundanas.

El entrenamiento en la tierra resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, avanzó con gran habilidad. Su cuerpo sentado sobre la hierba mientras trataba de desaparecer entre sus recuerdos, y de repente lo logró, por un momento fue invisible a mis sentidos, estaba funcionando, ella podría hacer cualquier cosa. Pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que mi sentido de lealtad a mi palabra, necesitaba saber que le estaba brindando tanta paz en medio de todo el infierno que estaba viviendo.

Ver sus recuerdos fue lo peor, ver la cara de su piloto, ver como la hacía sentir, como la llamaba torpemente "Dunas", ver su sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que yo alegaba era solo para mí, pero lo peor fue verla en esa playa, en sus brazos, besando sus labios.

Traté de controlarme y si bien por fuera estaba tranquilo, por dentro me comía el odio y la desesperanza, ella era mía, pero solo dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Habrá sido entonces cuando se generó la conexión? Haberme metido a su cabeza lo habrá activado. Y fue la misma conexión lo que generó mi comportamiento y modificó mis sentimientos por ella.

En el pasado jamás habría golpeado al General Hux, por mucho que lo deseara, pero el encontrarlo entre nosotros me provocó una ira como jamás había sentido.

—Kylo Ren…—Recuerdo su voz con cizaña—… con que aquí te ocultas.

Pero no fueron sus palabras lo que me alteraron, fue su rostro, fueron sus pensamientos, fue el hecho de verla a ella en solo un camisón mientras trataba de ponerse el pantalón roto que me negué a cambiarle. Mandé a mi aprendiz de regreso a su habitación, la mirada de lujuria de Hux me sacaba de quicio.

—… interesante tu entrenamiento, Ren… Quizás un día me prestes a tu aprendiz para practicar también.

Sus palabras me zumbaron en la cabeza, el puño se formó por automático y se dirigió justo a su rostro. No pudo hacer mucho por evitarlo.

—Le voy a pedir, General, que se abstenga de sus comentarios y pensamientos...

¿Fue la conexión entre nosotros lo que me hizo reaccionar así? Era la conexión o un sentimiento real creciendo por ella, necesitaba respuestas a preguntas que se generaban cada día, cada momento.

Y perdí mi oportunidad preguntando por su apodo, la única oportunidad que tuve para conocerla mejor, y dejé que mis sentimientos, que mis celos actuaran en lugar de la razón, pero fue un alivio enterarme que ese beso no fue real, cada vez la sentía más mía de nuevo.

Todo cambio para siempre el día que la besé, el beso; eso debió ser, que más puede conectar así a dos personas que fundirlas en un beso, ella no me fue indiferente, lo que sea que estaba sintiendo por ella, ella lo sentía por mí. Pero no lo sabía, ni ella y mucho menos yo. Fue justo esa noche cuando comencé a soñar con ella cada ocasión que cerraba los ojos, matándome, uniéndose a mí, gritándole, cada noche más intensos, cada noche más reales. Eso hasta que nos envolvió ese sueño que me hizo volver a la realidad, ese sueño que ella alega es su pesadilla, ese sueño donde la poseo por la fuerza, pero no es más que una niña, no puede tener más de 20 años, ¿Cómo me atreví a pensar en ella de esa forma tanto tiempo?.

Escuchar su historia, escuchar sobre su infancia, como puedo comparar su vida con la mía, ella sin duda ha pasado por más lucha y más sufrimiento que yo, sobrevivir a las desgracias y a la hostilidad que te ofrece un lugar como Jakku. Salir adelante ante la mirada y deseo de hombre que no querían más que poseer su cuerpo. ¿Y que lo estoy ofreciendo yo? Tengo los mismos deseos animales que todas esas personas, no soy mejor que ninguno de ellos, no merezco nada bueno que venga de ella.

Analizo todos estos sentimientos, no es culpa de ninguna conexión, ella se ha ido ganando mi respeto, mi admiración con el tiempo, ella se ganó la poca confianza que le he brindado. Ella, una simple chatarrera encontró la forma de abrirse camino en mí. Debía aceptar lo que hasta ahora se ha vuelto innegable… Estoy enamorado de Rey.

Son sentimientos que no debo admitir nunca más, ella tuvo razón en alguna ocasión, debía matarla para librarme de ella, no puedo permitirme ser débil y compartir sentimientos por ella, no puedo ser débil y dejarla vagar en mi cabeza por nuestra conexión. Ella ya no puede estar ante mi presencia.

Pude sentir como regresaba de sus sueños, ya estaba amaneciendo, debía acabar con ella.

Caminé hasta su celda, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella de pie ante la puerta del armario, terminando de ponerse su ropa. La observaba sin expresión, y trataba de ocultar mis emociones, pero sé que en vano, ella ve más allá de las emociones, mi sable estaba a mi costado, lo encendí.

—No me puedo permitir ser débil ante ninguna conexión…

—¿Por fin me vas a matar?

Sus ojos eran serenos, igual que su voz, no detectaba miedo en ella, tampoco estaba confiada, ella simplemente estaba aceptando su destino.

—No debí dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

—En eso te doy la razón— Bajó su mirada y colocaba sus manos a su costado. Seguía viéndose diminuta, a pesar de no tener mi ropa puesta.

Coloqué mi sable delante de mí, no podía permitir que mis sentimiento comenzaran a aflorar y me alejaran de matarla, debía hacerlo rápido.

—Solo hazlo…—Dijo desviando la mirada. Mi mente estaba decidida, pero mi cuerpo se resistía a las órdenes, luchaba por obedecer a mi razón. Ella caminó lentamente hasta estar al filo del sable, su ropa comenzaba deshebrarse —Tan solo hazlo y acaba con todo— Me observó con sus enorme ojos color avellana, mientras daba otro paso más cerca y el sable comenzaba a enterrarse en su pecho. Su rostro se distorsionaba de dolor, avanzaba milímetro a milímetro, poco a poco enterraba su cuerpo.

Ya no volvería a ver sus pecas, ni su dulce sonrisa, ya no volvería a caer víctima de sus palabras, ni de su cinismo, se acabó su fuerza y su ímpetu ¿Cómo podré vivir ahora sin ella?

Mi mano fue más rápida que mi cabeza, antes de tomar la decisión retiré el sable y lo apague, ella seguía se pie, con su mirada clavada en mí. Caí de rodillas ante su cuerpo, No podía matarla, no quería matarla.

Me hundía poco a poco en mi propia miseria, tal vez recordar el miedo y el odio me den fuerzas para acabarla, pero no trato de buscarlo, no puedo pensar en no verla otra vez. De repente sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, no merezco la paz que me otorga sentir su tacto. Levanta mi mirada y me confronta con los ojos vidriosos y con un hilo de voz lastimero.

—Yo tampoco habría podido hacerlo…—Se sentó frente a mí y cerraba sus ojos mientras recargaba su frente en la mía— Si yo tuviera que matarte tampoco lo haría.

—La conexión nos hace débiles…—Le respondí cerrando mis ojos.

—La conexión nos hará fuertes… pero debemos aceptarla, sin miedo.

Al tiempo que terminaba de hablar sentía como su mente comenzaba a fundirse en la mía.

—Ya no importa el pasado…—Decía ella mientras yo veía toda su historia en mi cabeza (Y estoy seguro que ella está viendo la mía) —… Sólo importa el presente, y como iremos forjando el futuro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados en el centro de su habitación, mientras permitíamos que la conexión se extendiera entre los dos, ella sujetaba mis mejillas y yo tomaba sus muñecas con fuerza.

Ella se quedará a mi lado, ahora y para siempre, ella sólo va a ser mía.

* * *

N/A: Fue un poco difícil resumir todo en un solo capítulo, y desde el punto de vista de Kylo Ren...

Traté de responder a las mayoría de las incógnitas que he dejado al aire, porque ya estamos por entrar a una nueva fase en esta relación y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos :B

En fin, que gusto leer sus comentarios, que alegría qué les esté gustando tanto la historia, es para ustedes con amor 3


	29. Chapter 29

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

Nota: Este capítulo contiene situaciones y menciones sexuales.

* * *

Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis muñecas, mientras permitíamos que la conexión entre los dos se extendiera con naturalidad. Comenzaba a ver recuerdos de su vida, sus miedos, sus desgracias, también algunas alegrías, era como si ahora toda su vida fuera mía, y de alguna manera sé que él está haciéndose dueño de la mía. Temía que esto pasara, entregarle lo último que me queda, mis recuerdos, mi pasado. Siempre los cuidé, por eso en primer lugar le pedí que se mantuviera alejado de mi cabeza. Y ahora soy yo quien le pide que acepte este vínculo sin miedo. Pues debe existir por una razón en especial. Ahora temo su reacción al descubrir sobre mi visión, sobre las palabras que Luke me dijo alguna vez, sobre el tema de llevarlo de regreso a la luz.

Debo ser rápida y tomar la palabra, no puede poner sus condiciones antes, esto se va a convertir en una carrera contra el tiempo.

—No voy a cuestionar tus motivos…—Sentía que mi voz no me pertenecía, sonaba áspera, agotada—…Ni a presionarte para que hables de ellos, sólo voy a fingir que no lo sé… y te recomiendo hagas lo mismo.

Mi rostro se alejó un poco del suyo, lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos con mayor claridad, mis manos bajaron lentamente de sus mejillas, pero él insistía en sujetarme, me observaba en silencio, escaneaba con su mirada cada aspecto de mi rostro, sus ojos se cerraron e hizo un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza.

Mi mente estaba confundida, con toda la nueva información que rondaba en ella, pero trataba de concentrarme en el presente, en lo que ocurría aquí y ahora.

Mis manos sudaban un poco y el corazón me latía con intensidad, él abrió de nuevo sus grandes ojos negros y me regresaba la mirada, en silencio nos observamos. El dolor en mi pecho comenzó a hacerse presente, pasé mi mano por sobre mi ropa, tenía un agujero donde el sable casi me atraviesa, podía sentir la quemadura, una nueva cicatriz justo sobre la anterior.

Al quitar mi mano rápidamente otra tomó su lugar, Kylo Ren, con sus largos y fríos dedos inspeccionaba la herida…

—Ya cauterizó, está bien…—Le dije para calmarlo.

—Lo… lo lamento— Me confrontaba con su rostro y veía la culpa dibujada en él— Por lo que hice…

—Tranquil…—Su mano en mi mejilla y su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios me hicieron callar.

—Y por lo que voy a hacer…

Su mano pasó por detrás de mi cuello hasta la nuca inclinó su cabeza y de nuevo me atrapó con un beso.

Sus labios insistentes sobre los míos me hacían sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos inexpertos estaban muertos delante de mi cuerpo, mientras que los suyos me rodeaban y me acercaban cada vez más a él, no puse ningún tipo de resistencia, por el contrario permití dejarme llevar por las sensaciones y la cercanía de su cuerpo me era intoxicaste. Temblaba como una delicada hoja al viento, mientras sus manos recorrían lo largo de mi espalda, pasaban de nuevo por mi cuello y se detenían en mi cabeza, mientras deshacía el peinado sencillo que me hice para entrenar. Mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros.

Y sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a rechazarme, se alejaba poco a poco y su beso dejaba de ser ese fuerte y eléctrico rayo que me atravesaba, no quería, estaba hipnotizada por las sensaciones y mi cuerpo me pedía más, reuní todo el valor que tenía dentro de mí y pase mis manos a su espalda y sujeté con fuerza la camisa que lo cubría. No soy experta en esto y estoy tratando de entender que se supone que debo hacer, pero creo que él ha comprendido que significa mi abrazo porque al instante reacciona acercándose más a mí. Continúa besando mis labios y baja lentamente a mi cuello, con la boca libre me permito tomar un poco de aire pero un gemido se atora en mi garganta, sus manos buscan desatar el nudo del cinturón con el que sostengo mi playera, es ágil con sus dedos mientras saca el cinturón y pasa la playera por sobre mi cabeza. Sólo los vendajes me cubre el pecho ahora.

Lo observo mientras él se saca su propia camisa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y sentir como un calor despertaba en mi vientre y me hacía humedecer.

Continuamos sentados sobre el suelo y lentamente me ayuda a ponerme de pie, inexpresiva, pero entusiasmada, tomo su mano y con nervio lo observo directo a los ojos, no sé a dónde más dirigir mi mirada. Su mano recorre lo largo de mi antebrazo hasta llegar a mis hombros y lento baja hasta mi cintura. Mi cuerpo se enciende una chispa de placer mientras comienza a desenrollar los vendajes que cubren mi piel. Poco a poco comienzo a quedar expuesta ante su mirada, cuando se terminan los vendajes y mi torso está totalmente descubierto, bajo mi rostro apenado y encojo mis hombros al frente, buscando una manera de ocultar mi desnudez.

Su mano busca mi mentón y levanta mi vista.

—No te avergüences— Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos— Eres hermosa.

Me acerqué de nuevo hasta él y rodeaba su cuerpo con mis brazos, sentí el calor que desprende su piel al entrar en contacto con la mía y buscaba cubrir mi pecho con el suyo. Con sus manos me tomó por el cabello y con cuidado levantó mi rostro para besarme de nuevo.

Esta vez sus labios eran más apasionados, su lengua comenzaba abrirse paso dentro de mí y sus dedos rozaban la curvatura de mis pechos, hasta que inesperadamente tomó uno entre su mano y un gemido brotó de mi boca.

Respiraba entrecortada y respondía a sus movimientos, casi por voluntad propia mi cadera llegó hasta estar completamente pegada a él, sentí su virilidad presionando mi cuerpo, y esta vez con un placentero —aah…— gimió sin dejar de besarme.

Torpemente caminé de espaldas hasta la cama, donde mis corvas rozaron y me senté con calma, él colocaba sus brazos a mis costados y comenzaba a acercarse, me alejaba y él se recostarse sobre mí, dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y sentía como su abdomen bajaba y subía con cada respiración.

—Rey…— Suspiro mientras besaba mi cuello.

Mis manos atrevidas se dirigieron a su cabello, por fin podré tocar esos rizos enmarañados. Se irguió con cuidado de no lastimarme y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Apenada desvié mi mirada al techo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, la imagen de Annia colgada de una viga y sus palabras "… no creas que va a ser hermoso…" resonaron en mi cabeza.

Asustada abrí los ojos y me senté, sentí las emociones de Kylo Ren alterarse, mientras me cubrí con la sabana y me recargaba en su pecho, no pude evitar que los ojos se me cristalizaran.

—¿Está todo bien?...— Preguntaba, aunque sé que no tiene por qué hacerlo, él ya debe saber que ocurre en mi mente.

Asentía con la cabeza, lentamente, él trataba de alejarme de su pecho, pero yo me aferraba a él, tenía miedo que me viera a la cara, tenía miedo y vergüenza.

—Tranquila, no debí presionarte… fue mi culpa, está bien…— Sus palabras buscaban ser un consuelo, con su mano acariciaba mi cabello.

De repente un frío me recorrió la espalda, muy contrastante con el calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo no hace ni 2 minutos atrás, y comenzaba a temblar levemente.

—No voy a forzarte a nada… pero al menos dime algo, no te quedes callada—Su voz sonaba un poco alterada.

—Perdón…— Fue todo lo que pude decir y fue apenas audible.

—No Rey, no tienes que pedir perdón… yo te presioné…—Guardó silencio por unos segundos— A veces olvido que sólo eres una…

—No digas una niña…—Mi rostro por fin lo confrontó, mis ojos seguían húmedos, pero las lágrimas no salían—… no soy una niña… la joven que viste en mis sueños se quedó en Jakku hace mucho tiempo… ha crecido y ya es una mujer…

Su mano me tomó de la mejilla. Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

—No voy a forzarte a nada conmigo… lo harás cuando tú te sientas preparada y con quien tú sientas que es el indicado.

Respiré con más calma, mi corazón comenzaba a desacelerarse, toda la adrenalina y emociones se estaban desvaneciendo.

—Sólo tomaré mis cosas y saldré de aquí…—Se estaba poniendo de pie.

—No…— Le dije tomando su mano— Quédate conmigo —Miraba sus ojos con desesperación, no quería que se fuera, no quería quedarme sola.

Se giró para verme, la sábana seguía cubriendo mi cuerpo, regresó al suelo y tomó su camiseta. Supongo que él no quiere estar conmigo de otra forma. Resignada bajé mi mirada, pero la sombra de la camisa me hizo volver a verlo, me la estaba ofreciendo para usarla yo.

—Tu ropa está agujerada… ponte esto.

La tomé y él se giró para que pudiera descubrirme y vestirme con su ropa.

—Listo…— Le anuncié para que regresara. Volteó y con ademan en la mano me hizo recorrerme un poco para que él se sentara en la cama.

Se recostó y con cautela me acomodé a su lado, pasó su brazo por sobre mi hombro y me abrazaba con gentileza.

—¿Te vas a dormir?...— Me preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Acabo de despertar…

Y fue lo último que hablamos, pasamos el resto del día recostados juntos, con mis dedos dibujaba formas irregulares en su abdomen, eventualmente nos veíamos a los ojos. Pero pasamos la mayor parte en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa y no acababa de suceder entre los dos.


	30. Chapter 30

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Pensaba que al permitir que la conexión entre los dos fluyera con libertad podría ver las cosas con mayor claridad, pero siento que ahora tengo más dudas que antes.

Creí que ahora estaría permanentemente en mi mente, pero necesitamos estar los dos concentrados el uno en el otro para poder hacerlo, quiere decir que no puede esculcar en mi mente cuando le plazca, debo darle permiso para hacerlo.

Puedo ver sus recuerdos como si fueran míos, pero solo su pasado hasta el momento de la conexión,sus recuerdos se han adentrado tanto en mi que tiendo a combinarlos con los míos y genero recuerdos nuevos que jamás sucedieron.

Sus emociones me alteran o me relajan, y de igual manera mis emociones pueden hacer lo mismo con él.

Lo que me desconcierta es qué después del encuentro que tuvimos no volvió a tocarse el tema, pero sus emociones delatan su inquietud, sus emociones y los repetidos sueños de los dos juntos que han surgido desde entonces. Y tengo la sospecha de que si quiero que algo suceda de nuevo entre los dos, eso deberá comenzar por mi, pero no tengo idea de como hacerlo. Me dio la opción de elegir cuando y con quien... es raro pues ahora solo lo deseo a él, pero no se como hacérselo notar.

La primera vez no culminamos, todo por un recuerdo que salió a colación en mi cabeza, por tantos años viví con miedo, con las palabras de Annia en mi mente, con el terror de vender mi pureza al mejor postor y así no morir de hambre, pero si a merced de una soga y una viga.

Observaba el techo de mi habitación, si ya la reconozco como tal, y masajeaba mi cabeza la yema de mis dedos.

—Cuando va a terminar todo esto...

Quería tiempo para pensar todo por mi cuenta, no estar aturdida por los entrenamientos, confundida si mi corazón está latiendo por el cansancio o por verlo a él. Se cuales son sus sentimientos con respecto a mí, y quiero saber si puedo ser capaz de corresponderle.

Me puse de pié y caminé hasta la puerta, ahí estaba él, pude sentir cuando se acercaba.

—Vamos a correr...—Su voz sonaba cansada, aveces creo que está evitando dormir a propósito.

—Pensé que entrenaríamos en combate— Le respondía mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—Cambio de planes... andando.

Salimos de la base a toda prisa, incluso pareciera que intentaba huir de algo, en el momento que la idea cruzo por mi cabeza la imagen pelirroja del general brotó en mi mente. Debe estar evitándolo.

Caminamos al menos cuarenta minutos lejos de la base, hasta topar con un lago inmenso que se extendía hasta más allá de unas montañas. El sol estaba en su punto más alto, pero no hacía calor, el verdor y la fresca briza que corría desde el lago eran revitalizantes.

—Es muy hermoso...— Susurré con mi vista clavada en el agua.

—Y lo suficientemente lejos...—Lo vi con inquietud y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse—... Es por el General—Decía mientras levantaba sus manos, como si hubiera dicho algo malo—... me vuelve loco.

Se dejó caer a la orilla del agua y comenzó a arrancar maleza del suelo y lanzarla al agua.

Me dejé caer a su lado.

—¿No vamos a correr, verdad?

—Considérelo un día libre...

—Un día libre de que... no logro deshacerme de ti.

—Oh chatarrera, no me provoques—Lo dijo en un auténtico tono bromista.

Relajado y sonriente, me recordaba a su padre, a pesar de no haberlo conocido lo suficiente, sonreí ante la idea.

Los árboles nos brindaban sobra, y un árbol cercano tenía unas frutas silvestres de sabor delicioso, él se encargó de bajarlas.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?— Pregunté de repente. Las palabras salieron casi por automático de mi garganta.

—¿Qué?

—En jakku, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Dejaste muchas pistas detrás de ti, ¿Cómo no encontrarte?

—Y porque no llegaste antes, pasé mucho tiempo esperándote.

—¿No estabas acostumbrada a esperar?...

—La idea de tu sable en mi hogar no me era muy grata.

—No debiste robarlo entonces...

Recuerdo el día que lo tomé, estaba segura de que era mi propio sable.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?—Su mirada confusa me hizo aclarar mi pregunta—Que el sable no te pertenecía, yo estaba en pleno ataque en...

—Lo se, la base se desquició cuando llegaron reporte de que "Ataqué Naboo"—Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, sonreí y bajé mi mirada.

—Yo no podía creer que pasé tantas horas con eso a un lado y no me daba cuenta que no me pertenecía.

—Para ser honesto, incluso a mi me engañó... pero no había nadie al rededor cuando lo descubrí.

—Espero que no hayas matado a nadie con el.

—Tu sable tiene saldo blanco,... aún.

Sonreímos al unísono, demasiado cerca de él, pero sentía un abismo que no podía brincar entre los dos.

Flexioné las rodillas y recargué mi cabeza en ellas.

—¿Lo sigues esperando...?— Volví a preguntar en automático, pero ahora sólo veía el agua.

—Haces preguntas muy confusas

—A tu abuelo... ¿Sigues esperando que pueda comunicarme con él?

Escuché como su respiración cambiaba.

—Hace mucho tiempo que sospecho qué no podremos verlo...

—¿Por qué lo habré visto?

—Necesitabas apoyo, supongo que Luke te habrá hablado de él y creíste verl...

—No...— Lo interrumpí— Se lo que vi... yo también me cuestioné si todo habrá sido una alucinación o no... pero siento que fue real, tú lo sabes.

—La mente es poderosa, te hizo creer cosas que no son.

—Y cual es al realidad...

—Un Sith, no puede unirse así a la fuerza... hay otras formas de volver, pero no así.

—¿Tú lo viste?

—Cuando era joven, tendría unos 16 años, mis habilidades en la fuerza comenzaban a crecer con mayor rapidez... mi abuelo me guió hasta la primera orden, donde pude encausar mis habilidades.

—¿Y sólo lo dejaste de ver?

—Ya no lo necesitaba, tenía a Snoke para terminar de entrenarme.

—¿Entrenaste con tu abuelo?

—De alguna manera, me guiaba con su voz, me llevó hasta su casco, hasta los mismos lugares donde él entrenó, en donde murió.

—Y te llevó directo con Snoke—No lo pregunté, lo afirmé con suspicacia, su mirada me revelaba que entendía el tono de mi voz.

—Yo también lo creo, pero no hay modo de probarlo... la única prueba hubiera sido que pudieras ver el espíritu de Anakin, pero jamás lo volviste a hacer.

—¿Y si lo hubiese hecho?... ¿Que habría pasado?

Tomó un minuto asimilando su respuesta.

—Adelantar la muerte de mi maestro...—Respondió con serenidad.

—¿Adelantar?—Casi grité la palabra— Planeas asesinar a Snoke...

—¿Por qué otra razón tendría una aprendiz tan poderosa en la fuerza?

—Y pretendes que yo te ayude... ¿Cuando planeabas decirme todo esto?

—No actúes cómo si no lo supieras ya...— Y tenía razón cuando abrimos la conexión todo, TODO estaba en mi cabeza ahora.

—Te dije que fingiría que no lo se...

—Lo haces muy bien...—Puso sus dedos sobre mi mentón y levantó mi rostro.

—Pero no lo voy a hacer...—Ahora soltó mi rostro y se alejó un poco, su mirada se frunció— Planeas tomar su lugar después de matarlo ¿Eso donde me deja a mi?

—Donde quieras estar... matar a Snoke es el sueño de tu resistencia, podría volver como una heroína.

—Y entonces comenzaríamos a cazarte a ti..

—Si claro, y será tan sencillo...— Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No podría matarte...—Mi voz se quebró un poco— ni permitir que te mataran.

—Entonces sólo pensemos en el presente... ayúdame a acabar con la plaga en que se ha convertido el líder supremo

—¿Y luego que?...

—Un paso a la vez.


	31. Chapter 31

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¿Cuanto más pretendes seguir con esto?—La agitación en mi voz era notoria.

—Hasta que lo logres— Gruñó acercándose a mi.

—Es difícil, apenas puedo controlarlo...

—Entonces concéntrate

La bilis me subió por la garganta, estaba a punto de romperle la nariz.

Tenemos días entrenando para hacer que él se desvanezca también, utilizamos nuestra conexión, pero hasta ahora no ha habido avances, puedo entrar a su mente y alojarme, pero transferir la habilidad me está costando demasiado esfuerzo, y él no lo aprecia, principalmente porque no es él quien hace el trabajo duro.

Me dejé caer al suelo de la sala de entrenamiento y cerré los ojos, sólo escuchaba sus pasos ir y venir al rededor de mi, cuando finalmente se detuvo abrí mis ojos para verlo parado junto a mi, él solo veía al frente.

—No importan cuando te enojes—Comencé diciéndole —No harás que las cosas sucedan más rápido.

—Si trabajaras en lugar de descansar...

—Si entendieras que estoy exhausta, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado si no me dejas de presionar.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—Ni siquiera haz hecho los planes para e...

—Él ya me pidió verte...—Dijo interrumpiéndome.

Su mirada buscó el suelo y se clavó en mi ojos, que se abrieron como platos ante su afirmación.

—Por "ël" te refieres a...

—Snoke...

Mi corazón se paró por un segundo, me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—¿Cuando?— Pregunté mientras me sentaba. Él tomaba su lugar frente a mi.

—Nos enviará en misión a Takodana, trata de probar tu lealtad, una vez concluida quiere verte.

—Y cuando es eso ¿tienes más información?—Todo esto debe ser nuevo, ya que no lo había visto en su mente aún, y definitivamente sucedió después de nuestra conexión.

—Tenemos algunos días cuando mucho... por eso necesito que lo logres, necesitas desaparecernos en esa misión, pasar por muertos y atacar.

—Pero apenas puedo controlarlo y hacerlo conmigo ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo con los dos en tan poco tiempo?

—Cómo lo hacer siempre— Sus manos me tomaron por las mejillas— Eres la Jedi más capaz que he conocido.

—Jamás me dieron el título...— Susurré

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso ya lo ganaste.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y mis mejillas ponerse rojas, mis manos volaron hasta la suyas, que seguían en mi rostro.

—Inténtalo de nuevo...—Suplicaba a media voz mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

Mis ojos fallaban y trataba de enfocarlo mientras cerraba el espacio entre los dos.

Esperé la sensación de sus labios en los míos, pero nunca llegó, en su lugar su frente estaba recargada sobre la mía.

Cerré los ojos con calma y me concentré, sentí la conexión abrirse entre los dos, respiraba con calma, los latidos de su corazón me ayudaban a concentrarme, rápidamente encontré la membrana y la atravesé, sabía que había desaparecido, su reacción siempre me sobresalta, y ahora intentaba hacerlo con él, enfoqué toda mi fuerza en él, lo sentía más próximo, ya no distinguía abismos entre los dos.

Me permití entrar en alguna zona de confort, buscando la serenidad, pero pensar en mis amigos, en mi maestro ya no era demasiado poderoso, decidí cambiar de estrategia, pensaba él, en sus atenciones, en su carácter, en la forma curiosa como se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo todo el tiempo, me concentro en sus bromas y su sonrisa, las líneas que se forman al rededor de sus ojos, siento que funciona, cada vez estoy mas relajada, pienso en sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, en sus labios, sus caricias, en como lo deseo justo ahora. Pero por mucho que me esfuerzo no lo consigo, no puedo hacerlo desaparecer a él también.

Pero tal vez no soy yo el problema, quizás él es quien debe encontrar la relajación, me aventuro a entrar a su mente, a buscar entre sus recuerdos momentos de su vida que puedan traerlo a estar a más tranquilo. Siento su inconformidad en el momento que comienzo.

—Confía en mi...—Le digo con calma. Él se resiste un poco, pero al final desiste.

Estar en su cabeza es toda una experiencia de emociones, es como un tornado arrasando mi mente, trato de buscar un momento en su vida, algo, cualquier cosa. Escucho voces a la distancia y voy hacia ellas, en mi cabeza veo la imagen de Leia entonando canciones mientras trata de hacer que su hijo coma algo, rápidamente avanza a una imagen de un Han Solo mucho más joven que sonreía mientras juega con un casco y escucho la risa de un pequeño Ben Solo... Continúo avanzando hasta ver la imagen de Luke dándole lecciones a Ben, que ahora es un poco mayor, siento el cuerpo de mi compañero calmarse, su corazón palpita con más calma, mientras sigo avanzando hasta que aparezco yo, me veo a través de los ojos de Ben; sonriendo, gritando, enojada. Siento sus emociones y como su atormentada cabeza comienza a relajarse.

Me enfoco un poco, tomo sus manos con más fuerza y lo arrastro a mi lado, de repente, poco a poco él comienza a desvanecerse hasta no ser más que un recuerdo.

Abro los ojos con miedo de no verlo a mi lado. Y me alejo un poco para comprobar que él sigue aquí.

—¿Que ocurre?—Pregunta desconcertado.

El susto me hizo soltar lo que había logrado y podía sentirlo de nuevo.

—Tú.. tú desapareciste.

—¿Lo lograste?, no lo sentí ¿Se supone que sienta algo?

—No...

Respondí con calma, y trataba de componer mi respiración, la sensación de perderlo me abrumó de repente.

Me acerqué de nuevo y lo rodee con mis brazos, necesitaba cada confirmación de que él estaba a mi lado.

—Prométeme que nunca vas a irte...—Le susurré, sentí vergüenza justo después de decirlo.

Sus manos se acomodan en mi espalda y recargo su mentón en mi cabeza.

—Lo prometo...


	32. Chapter 32

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Caminamos hasta el hangar donde nos espera la nave para partir en misión a Takodana, Kylo aún no me ha querido explicar que se supone que vamos a hacer.

—Ren...—La voz exasperante del general Hux nos hace detener.

—¿Que quiere General?

—Se sobre su salida, quiero informes detallados del avance, nombres e información de cada soldado…

—Son datos que serán enviamos directamente al Líder Supremo

—Pero deberán pasar antes por mí...

Cada vez que estos dos discuten se vuelve una guerra campal de testosterona, yo simplemente me bloqueo para no escucharlos, pues sus pleitos me parecen demasiado infantiles.

Pasaron unas dos semanas desde que descubrimos como hacer desaparecer a Kylo también, todos los días practicamos un poco y cada vez me vuelvo más fuerte, más capaz de mantenernos a los dos desaparecidos. Según Kylo, Snoke va a vigilar cada paso que demos una vez que lleguemos a Takadona, buscará nuestra afluencia en la fuerza y, llegado el momento, nos desapareceré a los dos y él nos dará por muertos. Es entonces cuando lo atacamos por sorpresa. Tengo mis dudas con respecto a todo, pero trato de confiar en su juicio.

—Andando...— Escuché el gruñido en que se volvió la voz de Kylo a través de su casco.

Caminé hasta su lado y continuamos al hangar, una nave muy similar a la que nos llevó a Jakku aguardaba por nuestro abordo.

Salimos del planeta, fue justo antes de llegar a una de sus lunas cuando saltó al hiperespacio.

—¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?—Me sentaba a su lado en la silla del copiloto.

—Serán unas hora de camino— Me observó con calma—…esta nave tiene un camarote, necesito que estés descansada.

—Y yo necesito información... Dime cual es el plan ¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer en Takodana? —Lo vi dudar un momento entre contarme o no.

—Es una misión de reconocimiento, así como tú desertaste de tu resistencia, hay muchos soldados que desertan de la Primera Orden...

—No me imagino porque—Dije rodando los ojos.

—Se supone que están entrenados para obedecer órdenes sin cuestionar, que estén desertando significa que el programa está fallando.

—¿El programa?... no será más bien el lavado de cerebro, ¿Cómo pueden utilizar así a su personal? Es una total falta de respeto.

—Sí, somos el mal encarnado ¿No te habías enterado ya?

Por un segundo volví a ver al ser oscuro que habita debajo de la piel de Ben Solo.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el camarote, no estaba cansada, pero tampoco quería estar al lado de él, no después de las cosas que dijo. Y tiene toda la razón, son pura maldad, pero sin embargo aquí estoy tratando de ayudarlo ¿Eso en que me convierte a mí? Soy parte de todo esto ahora, ¿Todas las personas que han sido reacondicionadas son por mi culpa? No quiero decir directamente mi culpa, pero estoy del lado de Kylo Ren ahora y Kylo Ren es un miembro de importancia en la Primera Orden, entonces por estar aquí a su lado y no lejos ayudando ¿Soy un problema que debe ser eliminado?

—Oye...—Escuché la voz de Kylo del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué?—Le respondí sin ánimos, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, ya se había quitado su casco, veía sus ojos decaídos.

—Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así.

—Lo sé... pero tampoco dijiste algo que no fuera verdad.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

—La poca bondad que existe en mí, viene de ti, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto...

—¿Te metiste a mi mente?—Lo cuestioné con tristeza en mi voz, no se supone que pueda hacerlo sin que lo sienta.

—Tienes una mirada muy comunicativa...—Sus dedos me tomaron de la barbilla y elevaron mi rostro. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, suspiré con fuerza, mi piel me exigía su contacto pero ¿Cómo se lo hago notar? ¿Lo beso y que lo demás ocurra solo? ¿Que se supone que diga o haga? —Descansa, antes de llegar te llamo.

Dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cabina, ahí va de nuevo mi oportunidad de estar con él.

Me recosté en la cama y me permití soltar el cuerpo, no pude dormir, pero de alguna forma descansaba.

Pensaba en todo lo que estaba por suceder, sabía que estábamos a punto de fingir nuestra propia muerte, pero no sabía a qué nos enfrentaríamos una vez que estuviéramos en Takodana. ¿Iremos al Castillo de Maz? ¿Me recordará? ¿Qué pensará de mí cuando me vea al lado de Kylo Ren?. Me siento sobre la cama y miro una de las paredes.

—En que me metí...—Dije en voz muy baja.

Una luz roja comenzó a parpadear ¿Qué significa? me puse de pie para verla de cerca, parece una alarma, pero no hace ruido.

Salí del camarote un rato después y caminé a la cabina.

—Por fin...—Me recibió Kylo con tono exhausto en su voz.

—¿Se supone que me llamabas con esa luz roja?

Ladeó su mirada para confirmar.

—Eres un idiota en ocasiones, ¿Porque simplemente no fuiste por mí?

—Temía no salir del camarote si volvía a verte ahí...

¿Desde cuanto somos tan directos? parpadeé con sorpresa y traté de aclarar mi garganta.

—De cualquier forma estamos a punto de llegar—Al momento salimos de la velocidad luz y veía Takodana en todo su esplendor, me senté en la silla del copiloto mientras él hacía maniobras para descender. Pero nos llevaba justo en medio de la nada, sólo árboles, sin estructuras.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

—Nadie puede ver la nave—dijo volteando a mí— Si aterrizo cerca no podremos salir en ella, se supone que estaremos muertos, ocultamos la nave y volvemos aquí para irnos.

—Entonces llegamos y creamos conflictos ¿Cómo? ¿Decimos algo?

—No olvides con quien vas, soy experto en atraer el conflicto—Sonreí ligeramente y le di un pequeño golpe con el puño—Andando, tenemos mucho camino por delante, son al menos tres horas a pie.

Recorrer estos bosques me trae tantos recuerdos, mis amigos, Han Solo, aquí fue la primera vez que vi a Kylo Ren, fueron en estos mismos bosques donde él me tomó prisionera convencido que lo guaría hasta mi maestro, que giros tan inesperados da la vida, ahora camino a su lado, tratando de seguir su paso y planeando la muerte de un fanático loco.

—¿Ya lo sientes?...—Preguntó él mientras me detenía el paso, hay gente ocultándose no muy lejos de aquí podía sentirlo.

Asentí a su pregunta y me señaló que avanzáramos con precaución.

Sentí la presión en mi cabeza, estaba intentando comunicarse, abrí el vínculo entre los dos y de inmediato escuché su voz.

—Mantente siempre a mi lado, vas a tener que pelear

—No voy a matar a nadie...—Incluso en mi mete sonó el tono gruñón de mi voz.

—Tranquila, los únicos que moriremos somos nosotros.

Continuamos avanzando por entre los árboles y el aroma del humo comenzó a alertar mis sentidos.

—Detrás de mí…—Dijo el con su voz en mi cabeza.

Avancé lo más cerca que podía viendo en todas direcciones. Sentía a las personas pero no podía verlas ¿Nos habrán visto ya? Descarto esa idea de inmediato, las emociones del resto de las personas están calmadas, no hay alteración en ellos.

Entonces una sombra captó mi atención, me oculté detrás de un árbol y busqué instintiva la mirada de Kylo, que ahora estaba cubierta por su máscara.

—Espera aquí… Cuida mi espalda

El sonido de su sable de luz me puso alerta, y no solo a mí, alguien debió verlo y en menos de un minuto sentía el terror de las personas, y alcanzaba a escuchar sus susurros, de seguro aterrados, no solo por la idea de Kylo Ren, pero si por el hecho de que han sido encontrados por la primera orden.

La pura presencia de Kylo bastaba para alterar a las personas que ahora estaba encarando, pues de inmediato salió de mi alcance, yo caminaba con precaución para acercarme sin hacer ruido.

—FUEGO— Escuché una voz desconocida, debe ser alguno de los soldados.

Lo disparos comenzaron de inmediato, me quedé congelada ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿De verdad iba a tacar a gente inocente que solo quiere ser libre? Pude ver a la distancia la figura de Kylo que desviaba los disparos con su sable, su mirada recorrió el bosque y pasó sobre mí, inmediatamente volvió a verme, justo un segundo, mi mirada se cruzó a la altura donde sé que están sus ojos, y no bastó más, en ese momento un disparo lo alcanzó al costado de su hombro.

Una furia se apoderó de mí y comencé acorrer en su dirección, al momento en que me hice presente los disparos se dirigieron a mí, mi sable brillo en su cálido color amarillo e imitando lo movimientos de Kylo los esquivaba.

La combinación de nuestras habilidades me tomó por sorpresa, de alguna forma podía ver las cosas cómo él las percibe, me defendía y atacaba cómo si el ataque fuese en contra suya, sabía que era a causa del vínculo.

Desviaba los disparos de los soldados mientras con la mirada buscaba a Kylo, no muy lejos de mí, demasiado concentrado, esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba, pero no dañaba de muerte a nadie ¿Qué le estará pasando? Traté de correr para alcanzarlo, pero más soldados comenzaban a llegar ¿Cuánta gente ha desertado?.

—Corre—Escuché el gruñir de la voz de Kylo en mi cabeza.

—No sin ti— Le respondí cuando comencé a correr hasta su encuentro.

—Llegó el momento…— le dije tomándolo del brazo, veía sangre en su brazo, pero no era tiempo de sentarnos a examinar heridas.

Pase su brazo sobre mi hombro y comenzamos a correr, con una mano lo sujetaba a él y con la otra desviaba los disparos, el amarillo intenso de mi sable desapareció cuando los disparos comenzaban a mermar, pero escuchaba las pisadas de los soldados acercándose.

—¿Por dónde?... — Kylo señaló un camino, es obvio que no vamos a volver por dónde venimos, los guiaríamos directo a la nave, debe haber otra ruta y él la conoce.

Me dirigía hacia donde me indicaba con su mano, el camino era irregular, entre las raíces, piedras y los troncos, además ayudaba a Kylo a mantenerse en pie, sé que la herida que tiene no es muy profunda, lo siento a través de la conexión, pero también siento su dolor y sé que no es agradable.

A mis oídos llega el repentino sonido del agua corriendo, no debería tomarme por sorpresa, el planeta está hecho de bosques y lagos. Pero me detengo en seco cuando me topo de frente con un acantilado, y una casaca cayendo al costado.

—Continúa…—Dijo él con urgencia— ¡Andando!

Pero me quedé helada ¿Él pretende que nos lancemos? Apenas pude susurrar unas palabras que ni yo misma pude escuchar.

—Rey, hazlo, debemos entrar al agua…— Trató de lanzarse sobre el acantilado pero lo detuve con fuerza del brazo antes de que cayera. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé nadar…—Le dije viendo su casco, tratando de imaginar sus ojos, y sé que él ve temor en los míos.

—¡¿Qué!?

—Jamás aprendí a nadar…—Mi miedo se delataba en mi voz, el miedo y la vergüenza

—Viviste en Ahch-to por casi un año…

—Luke lo intentó muchas veces

Su mirada se desvió hacia el sonido de los soldados cada vez más cerca, me tomó con fuerza de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener que aspirar muy profundo antes de tocar el agua— me decía con su boca y al mismo tiempo entraba a mi cabeza y me daba otro mensaje —Cuenta hasta tres cuando entremos al agua y nos desapareces.

Apenas pude procesar su respuesta cuando se lanzó al acantilado sujetándome con fuerza.

La caía me pareció más larga de lo que esperaba, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, pero me sentía segura a su lado, tomé aire justo antes de entrar al agua. Uno, la corriente comenzaba a arrastrarnos y trataba de luchar contra ella… Dos, me sujetaba con fuerza de Kylo, no podía distinguir el arriba del abajo, flotaba en oscuridad pura… Tres, entre en la cabeza de los dos y nos hice invisibles ante cualquier usuario de la fuerza.

En la primera orden debía ser oficial Kylo Ren y Rey habían perecido al saltar del barranco, estábamos oficialmente muertos.

* * *

N/A: He fallado mucho en estas semanas, pues me quedé sin internet por un tiempo, de verdad espero poder terminar antes del estreno de TLJ... para el cual ya conseguí mi boleto ¡No puedo esperar! :D

Gracias de corazón a las personas que han seguido la historia, estamos a punto de terminar, casi llegamos a la meta.


	33. Chapter 33

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

Nota: Contenido Sexual en este capítulo.

* * *

Salí del agua a rastras, no sentía mis piernas y mi pecho me exigía el aire, temblaba por todos lados, nada en mi estaba tranquilo.

Casi por instinto giré a ver el cielo, ahora estaba encapotado y las nubes se veían furiosas, relámpagos y rayos adornaban la vista. Y entonces lo noté, o me dijo dicho no lo noté, no sentía a Kylo, giré mi rostro en todas direcciones buscándolo, estaba unos metros río abajo, corrí entre tropiezos y caí a su lado. Estaba boca abajo, traté de girarlo y sentí la necesidad de aparecernos de nuevo, sólo para saber si él estaba bien, pero debo seguir el plan a la línea, y mantenernos bajo perfil a los dos.

Cuando pude ponerlo boca arriba escuché el sonido de su respiración, suspiré con alivio, él estaba bien.

—Vamos, debemos volver a la nave—Le dije con calma, moviendo su pecho.

—Me lastimas, Rey…— Sólo escuché su voz como un quejido.

Lo vi a los ojos, que ahora me regresaba la mirada

—¿Y el casco?... —Miré en todas direcciones para buscarlo.

—Ni lo intentes, debe estar chocando contra alguna orilla lejana, me lo quité.

—¿Por qué?

—Algún recuerdo mío les debe quedar

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, al momento un fuerte estruendo nos hizo regresar a Takodana, comenzaba a llover.

—Debemos volver a la nave— Volví a repetir.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y comenzamos a avanzar, al camino era diferente, pero él lo conocía bien. Sentí un frío terrible comenzar a entrar a mi cuerpo, siempre imaginé que este planeta era más cálido, claro que tampoco estuve mucho tiempo para comprobarlo. Kylo se detuvo de repente y comenzó a desabotonar su grande chaqueta.

—Cúbrete…—Dijo dándome su ropa— Eres más propensa al frío que yo.

Sonreí y la acepté, mientras me la ponía no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Mi rostro es muy comunicativo?

—En ocasiones… pero también te conozco.

Continuamos caminando debajo de la torrencial lluvia, el fango y el agua se llevaban cada rastro de nosotros. Llegamos a la nave casi 2 horas después de salir del agua.

—Debes desconectar los sistemas de seguridad, los rastreadores y configurar la consola, quiero poder prender esta nave sin que nadie se entere ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—¿Es un reto? —Le pregunté con una pícara sonrisa —No hay nada que yo no pueda reparar o descomponer.

Me tomó al menos una hora tener todo listo, Kylo me ayudó pasándome herramientas y principalmente no siendo un estorbo.

—Debes mantenerte relajada, para no soltar la conexión…

—Lo sé, es difícil imaginando todo lo que va a pasar.

—Entonces sólo concéntrate en el presente

—¿Ya revisaste tu hombro?

—No es nada, ni siquiera…¡ay! — Presioné con fuerza mis dedos sobre él.

—Déjame ver…

—Tendría que quitarme la camiseta— Dijo sonriendo, esperando que desistiera.

—No tienes nada que no haya visto antes—Alguna vez él me dijo las mismas palabras, sonreí al recordarlo.

Pasó la camiseta por sobre su cabeza, dejando todo su pecho al descubierto, traté de no permitir que se notara tanto mi sonrojo, sé que en él es imposible por su tono de piel tan blanco, me acerqué y vi con cuidado la herida, era verdad, no tenía nada tan grave, apenas una quemadura, la examiné con calma.

—No es tan grave, pero creo que vas a necesitar sutura… yo podría hacerlo ¿Dónde está botiquín?

—Debe estar en la cabina, porque no tomas un descanso mejor, yo me ocupo de esto.

—¿No quieres mi ayuda?

—Quiero que descanses.

Se puso de pie y caminó fuera del cuarto, sentí una repentina presión en el pecho, y el corazón acelerado de repente. Sentía decepción, de verdad sentía deseos, no solo de ayudarlos, mi deseo era más carnal, me urgía sentir el taco de su piel contra la mía, no como en el acantilado, con tanta ropa estorbando entre los dos.

Caminé siguiendo sus pasos con cuidado, por el pasillo que lleva a la cabina y me detuve, él estaba dentro del umbral de la puerta, dándome la espalda, se aplicaba con cuidado las curaciones en su hombro. Yo podría simplemente caminar hasta él y… ¿Y luego qué? Despejé mi mente de todas esas ideas, en momento como estos desearía al menos haberlo hecho una vez, así sabría qué hacer.

En el camarote comencé a desvestirme, las ropas seguían un poco húmedas, lo primero que salió fue su chaqueta negra, seguido de mis mangas y el cinturón con el que detengo mi camiseta, la piel de mi espalda quedó al descubierto, sólo cubierta ligeramente por vendajes.

¿Él de verdad estará esperando que yo de el primer paso? ¿No se dará cuenta de mis señales? Aunque si lo pienso bien ¿Qué señales? En ocasiones ni siquiera yo las entiendo, no puedo ser sutil porque no entiendo bien lo que estoy haciendo, entonces que se termine la sutileza, si de verdad quiero que esto ocurra entre los dos, si de verdad estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con él, debo ser directa, lo más directa que pueda.

Caminé de regreso por el pasillo, con el corazón más acelerado de lo normal, con cada célula de mí ser activada y la respiración más lenta, necesitaba tomar aire, una gran bocanada de aire. Me lo encontré frente a frente, mientras el salía de la cabina, se detuvo en seco mientras me observaba.

—No se ser sutil… y me cansé de mandar señales —Tomé aire para decir la última frase— Tú dijiste que cuando esté lista y con quien quiera…

Veía su pecho subir y bajar de forma irregular, y sabía que yo estaba igual, a la espera, asechando y leyendo cada movimiento.

—Estoy lista ahora…

Ambos caminamos sobre el otro, ni la caía al acantilado me pareció tan larga como los cuatro pasos que nos separaban.

Sus manos fueron directo a mi rostro, mientras las mía lo tomaron por la espalda, de inmediato sentí; primero el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, seguido de sus labios, un beso, que con torpeza, pude ser capaz de corresponder, con su fuerza me empujó hasta la pared más cercana y sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, hasta la parte donde se anudan mis vendajes, sin dejar de besarme comenzó a desatarlos y bajarlos lentamente, mis manos continuaban en su espalda y bajaba hasta la presilla de sus pantalones, tiraba de ellos con urgencia.

Sus manos me tomaron de los muslos me elevaron sobre el suelo, enrollé mis piernas en su cuerpo y sin soltarme comenzó a caminar, entre tropiezos y ligeros choques contra la pared, pero llegamos hasta lo que me pareció el camarote.

Me depositó sobre el suelo con cuidado y comenzaba alejarse de mí.

—¿Segura?

Asentí sin decir palabras, estaba muda.

Sus manos fueron hasta mi rostro y cerré los ojos casi por instinto, sus dedos dibujaban la forma de mis labios y no podía evitar abrirlo y dejar escapar algunos suspiros. Su mano comenzó a bajar hasta mi cuello y sus labios se unieron a los míos de nuevo.

Apenas alcanzaba a rozar la curvatura de mi pecho y yo sentía como un calor intenso se apoderaba lentamente de mí.

Ligeros gemidos escapaban de mi garganta, cuando sus dedos se detenían y me tocaban.

Con timidez volví a tomar su pantalón entre mis manos, tratando desesperadamente por retirarlos, fue él quien con cuidado retiró mis manos y los desabrochó. Los dejó caer sobre el suelo y con rapidez hizo lo mismo con el mío, al mismo tiempo me empujaba con cuidado hasta recostarme sobre la cama y jalaba de mis ajustados pantalones para hacerlos salir.

Sólo una prenda nos separaba de la desnudez, se comenzaba a recostar sobre mí, sentía el peso de su cuerpo y el movimiento de su abdomen al respirar.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.

—Sí, lo sé.

De repente una furia casi animal despertó en él, con fuerza volvía a besarme, y sus labios bajaban hasta mi cuello, pero no se detuvo continuó bajando lentamente, esperando no dejar ningún espacio sin marcar, con su lengua marcaba la forma circular de mis pechos. Un gemido escapó de mis labios, mientras con mis manos se enterraban en su espalda.

Erguía con imponencia su cuerpo, y sus manos llegaron hasta la única prenda que continuaba en mi cuerpo, comenzaba a bajarla lentamente, sus manos se posaron sobre mis rodillas y comenzó a subir lentamente hasta la parte interna de mis muslos, abría con cuidado mis las piernas y su mano se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Sus dedos fríos dudaban entre tomar mi cuerpo, no dejaba de verme a los ojos, y los míos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, jamás había sentía algo así en toda mi vida, el placer inundaba mi cuerpo, mientras entraba y salía ¿No se supone que esto debe doler la primera vez?

Arqueaba mi cuerpo y mis caderas se movían casi por cuenta propia. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi garganta y mis manos bajaron hasta la cama donde sujetaba con fuerza las sábanas.

Sentí su mano salir y volví a abrir los ojos, estaba bajando lentamente su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Con su rodilla empujaba mis piernas y las abrían aún más mientras se acomodaba sobre mí.

—¿Lista?... — Preguntó en apenas un susurro.

—Lista…— Asentía tomando su rostro y hundiendo mi cara en la suya en una beso.

Su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más, y lo sentí presionando mi cuerpo, tratando de entrar, pero esto no era como sus dedos, despegaba su pecho y arqueaba su espalda hacia arriba mientras con cuidado comenzaba a unir su cuerpo con el mío.

Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de mí y un quejido se atoraba en mi garganta, mis manos subieron hasta su espalda, mientras el continuaba entrando en mí, lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que sentí algo desprenderse dentro de mí. Eso debía ser el rastro de toda mi inocencia siendo desgarrado. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre mí, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a su presencia dentro de mi cuerpo. Alejó su rostro y volvió a acercarse para dejarme primero un beso y luego colocó su frente sobre la mía.

Su cadera se separó un poco y lo sentí saliendo de mi cuerpo, sólo para volver a entrar de nuevo, y comenzó lento, entraba y salía, al principio el dolor era insoportable, pero comencé a adaptarme a él y de repente dejé de prestarle atención, hipnotizada por las sensaciones que comenzaban a despertar en mí.

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápido, y su respiración se entrecortaba, escuchaba ligeros gemidos saliendo su garganta, susurro de palabras que no entendía. Sus manos se acomodaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo y con un suspiro, que salió de ambos, sentí como un calor se extendía por todo mi vientre.

Él se detenía y comenzaba a salir de mi cuerpo con cuidado y se recostaba a un lado. Yo estaba inmóvil, aturdida, sentía el cuerpo más cansado que nunca, mis piernas se sentían pesadas, apenas podría ser capaz de caminar si me propusiera a salir de la cama.

La sensación de un líquido pegajoso me recorría los muslos, debía ser sangre. Giré lentamente para verlo de nuevo, Estaba recostado de lado observándome con sus enormes ojos negros.

No podía hablar, sólo atinaba a tragar saliva que se acumulaba en mi boca.

—¿Todo bien?... — Preguntó con cuidado.

Sólo podía asentir y no dejaba de sonreír como tonta. Sus brazos me tomaron con cuidado y me abrazó con fuerza, como no deseando soltarme nunca. Lo escuché suspirar, mientras con cuidado me acomodaba en su pecho.

—Tú…—Comenzó hablando de nuevo él— Tú no vas a enfrentar a Snoke.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, la suficiente para regresarme la voz.

—¡¿Qué!?

—No te voy a perder en…

—Y yo si… No me vas aquí sola

—Extiende la conexión todo lo que puedas para mantenerme oculto, pero tú te vas a quedar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si Snoke descubre lo que siento por ti, no va a dudar en usarte en mi contra.

Veía la desesperación en su rostro.

—Y sólo se supone que te espere

—No te quiero perder.

—Me vas a perder si te vas sin mí,… si morimos en el ataque entonces moriremos juntos y si nos toman prisioneros, mientras estemos vivos, tendremos esperanza.

Mi cabeza se recostaba de nuevo en su pecho. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Él tomaba mis cabellos y comenzaba a jugar con ellos.

—Te amo…—Le dije en voz baja.

—Te amo…—Respondió él con un suspiro.


	34. Chapter 34

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Desperté muy lentamente, abriendo los ojos con cuidado, mi respiración se alteró un poco y el corazón palpitó con fuerza, ¿Qué hacía Kylo Ren recostado sobre mí?... La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me alteraba un poco, sus manos estaban sujetas de las mías. El recuerdo de ayer me llegó de repente, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel y la mía unidas en lo que me parecía la eternidad.

—¿Qué pensaran todos cuando les digas que dormiste conmigo?... —Sus palabras me recordaban el pasado, sonreí al recordar de donde las sacó.

—¿Qué pensaran de ti cuando sepan que pudiste matarme y no lo hiciste?

Su cabeza se acomodaba perfecto entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

—Debes tomar una ducha, anda, yo voy a estar en la cabina.

Con cuidado se ponía de pie y tomaba sus prendas regadas por el camarote, salió dejando la puerta abierta y sólo escuchaba sus pasos alejarse. Me senté sobre la orilla de la cama, aún sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sobre todo exhausto, las piernas me pesaban y con torpeza llegué hasta el pequeño baño de la nave.

El agua se sentía fresca y despertaba mi cuerpo adormilado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes de nuevo y sólo sentí como mis piernas se hacían más ligeras. Un hormigueo, ahora familiar, se encendía de nuevo en mi interior, no podía esperar a que sucediera de nuevo, pero antes de dejarme llevar por las emociones hay cosas de las que debemos salir primero, el ataque y aún no sé qué planea hacer Kylo una vez que matemos a Snoke ¿Se quedará? ¿Se irá conmigo?... ¿Me quedaré con él? De nuevo el pensar en el futuro me estresaba y trata de estar tranquila, me concentré en el presente, justo como él siempre me dice que haga, un paso a la vez.

Tome las prendas regadas por el suelo, es una pena no haber traído al menos ropa limpia. Caminé hasta la cabina, donde Kylo introducía códigos para el viaje y trataba de interceptar señales.

—¿Alguna noticia? —Ponía mi mano sobre su hombro

—Logré captar un mensaje, enviaron un escuadrón a Takodana y no creo que por los soldados desertores… Snoke debe darnos por muertos

—¿No lo has sentido tratando de buscarte?

—Toda la noche, incluso ahora… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues bien?

—Cansada, sólo debo mantenerme relajada, si voy a poder mantenernos ocultos…

—Al menos hasta entrar a la fortaleza, una vez frente a Snoke ya no será necesario. Concéntrate en mantenerte viva.

Tomó mi mano con fuerza, un apretón muy diferente a los muchos otro que me ha dado en el pasado, este lo sentí más protector, más preocupado por el futuro.

—¿Qué va a pasar, cuando todo termine?

Tome mi lugar en el la silla del copiloto y lo observaba con insistencia, quiero respuestas ahora.

—Nos iremos

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, lejos… donde nadie nos encuentre

—¿Al exilio? Conozco un planeta increíble…

Sus ojos relajados se entrecerraron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Primero salgamos con vida.

De no ser porque conozco cual es nuestro destino podría decir que el viaje fue tranquilo, no recibimos más señales cruzadas, los sistemas de seguridad no se dispararon y nadie parecía estar rastreando la nave, sólo podía sentir la inquietud de Kylo, debe ser por la presencia del líder supremo tratando de encontrarlo, yo no soy capaz de sentirlo, no comparto ningún tipo de lazo con ese ser, pero si con Kylo y sus emociones no me ayudan a mantenerme relajada. Decidí sentarme y despejar mi mente, mantenerla tranquila pensando en mis arenas, en la lluvia, en el sonido del viento y el delicioso sabor de las frutas.

—Prepárate…—Escuché a Kylo parándose frente a mí—Estamos por llegar.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde es la fortaleza de Snoke? ¿Es una estación de combate? ¿Cómo entraremos?

Giró sus ojos en blanco ante mis preguntas sin fin.

—No es una estación, tenemos eso a nuestro favor… Se oculta en Moraband

—Muy propio de una creatura como él

—Tiene un gusto particular por lo sagrado… el terreno no es amistoso, aunque pensándolo bien ¿Qué será amistoso una vez que lleguemos?

El desértico planeta se presentó ante nuestros ojos, no me recordaba en nada a Jakku y su hermosa arena blanca… todo aquí era negro, café oscuro, Kylo tenía razón nada aquí es amigable. De nuevo nos adentramos al planeta a la distancia de la base, la idea es que nadie pueda vernos en la nave y volver a ella cómo último recurso para escapar.

Podía divisar la base en la distancia, comenzaba a aparecerse, más pequeña de lo que imaginé.

—No quiere llamar mucho la atención, sólo muy pocos conocen su ubicación, o al menos hasta ahora…—Sonrió con suficiencia, esa sonrisa propia de él cuando trama algo— Andando.

Llegar hasta la entrada no fue tan sencillo, despistar a los guardias, desorientarlos o hacerlos volver en sus pasos, lo difícil será despistar a los guardias que custodian la entrada al santuario de Snoke, un pasillo largo con dos guardias a cada lado.

Nos ocultamos justo antes de girar al pasillo.

— _No podemos entrar y atacar a los guardias, pondrán sobre aviso a Snoke…_ —Escuchaba la voz de Kylo en mi cabeza.

— _¿Cómo los distraemos?_

— _¿Distraerlos? Vamos a matarlos…_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, sabía que iba a haber bajas, y que mataríamos, pero se supone que sólo a Snoke.

—No hay otro remedio— Puso sus manos en mis hombros. No quise ver, pero pude sentirlo usando la fuerza, asfixio a los saldados hasta que ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo. Pude sentir sus cuerpos quedándose sin vida poco a poco. Pero no era momento para dejarme llevar y ver en Kylo Ren a la creatura genocida que ha sido los últimos años. Debía concentrarme, el futuro me alcanzó, ya no puedo distraerme pensando en el presente.

Corrimos hasta las puertas custodiadas ahora por dos cadáveres, el líder supremo ya los habrá sentido morir, es sólo cuestión de segundos para que sepa qué todo esto es una trampa y perderemos el elemento sorpresa.

Las puertas se abren y una sala blanca llena de luces me ciegan por un momento, un ser de apariencia quebradiza nos observa con incredulidad, mientras una sonrisa que, de no ser por el repentino termo que nace de él, habría atinado que era irónica y que ya nos esperaba. Solté la conexión entre los dos y de repente puse ser capaz de sentir a Kylo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Snoke brillaban con deseos de poder y sed de muerte.

Ambos sables, rojo y amarillo se encendieron al unísono bañando la sala de un tenue color naranja.

* * *

N/A: Esto está por terminar, ya estamos en cuenta regresiva y estos días van a ser de pura escritura, mantengo lo que dije; voy a terminar antes del estreno, esto por dos razones:

1.-No quiero que nada que ocurra en la película repercuta en esta historia

2.- Quiero escribir otra después de verla xD

De nuevo mi amor y cariño con todos los que han seguido este humilde fic, mi corazón está con ustedes y mi eterno agradecimiento.


	35. Chapter 35

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El ambiente en la sala solo puede describirse como pesado. Algunos guardias comienzan a formarse frente a Snoke, tratando de mantenerlo a salvo. La postura de Kylo Ren se tensa y se pone en modo defensivo, pero no demuestra miedo, quién está genuinamente asustado es el líder supremo, aunque entre tantas arrugas puede esconder sus emociones.

Yo camino lentamente hasta estar a un costado de Kylo.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cuando ocurriría este ataque… debo admitir que ha sido una sorpresa que demorara tanto—La venenosa voz de Snoke sonaba oxidada, cansada, pareciera que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse en miles de pedazos—Veo que tu aprendiz ha seguido bien tus pasos ¿Cuánto le demorará a ella revelarse ante ti?

Era obvio que estaba tratando de provocarlo, sin duda él conoce bien su temperamento, pero, aunque no se dé cuenta, sus palabras no están teniendo la respuesta deseada.

—Demasiado tiempo haz ocupado un trono que ya no te pertenece…

Kylo caminó con cuidado, observando a los guardias, yo me mantenía lo más cerca que podía, no sé qué pretende, sólo sé que debemos acabar con él lo antes posible.

Uno de los guardias que custodian a Snoke sale de formación y se lanza directo a Kylo, sin dudar un segundo él toma su sable y con ágil blandir del sable termina por enterrarlo en el pecho del guardia. No puedo evitar ver en otra dirección, no puedo ser capaz de verlo atacar así a alguien, a pesar de haber entrenado con él por tanto tiempo. Pero debía concentrarme, ayudarlo en todo lo posible, ya es un genocida, no creo que cuatro muertes más puedan marcar realmente una diferencia.

Dos guardias más salen de fila, ahora sólo uno custodia a Snoke, uno de los guardias corre en mi dirección, pero estoy lista, lo esquivo antes de que se impacte contra mí, pero con rapidez se detiene y gira al mismo tiempo que una cuchilla sale de un estuche en su espalda, una herramienta arcaica, que podré doblegar fácilmente con mi sable, lo blando en el aire para detenerlo y cortarlo por la mitad, cual es mi sorpresa que no lo corta, no le hace ningún efecto, la cuchilla parece resistir el poder mi sable. Chispas amarillas se generan en el aire ante el encuentro de las armas. Escucho los pasos y el choque de las espadas de Kylo y el otro guardia, pero no puedo realmente verlo. El guardia que se enfrenta a mi da otro paso en mi dirección, ahora tomo mi sable con ambas manos, necesito abatirlo ¿Cómo lo puedo derrumbar? Sin duda debía desarmarlo, cortar una de sus extremidades quizás… es eso o matarlo y nunca me he sentido con la libertad de quitarle la vida a una persona o ser…

De nuevo corrió en mi dirección con su espada en el aire, y vi mi oportunidad, descuidaba su flanco derecho, con la fuerza lo lance por el tobillo y al caer pude herirlo en el abdomen, sentí su frustración y su odio, me acerqué para entrar a su mente y dejarlo fuera de combate, al instante cayó, oía los ligeros latidos de su corazón. Me volví para buscar la mirada de Kylo, pero él estaba de pie ante el guardia restante, pero fue la mirada de Snoke la única que estaba posada sobre mí.

—Que gran desperdicio de habilidades…—Decía con desprecio—¿Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por ella?—De nuevo giraba para encontrarse directamente ante la mirada de Kylo Ren.

—Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, tus palabras dejaron de ser corrosiva en mí…

—Aaah—Suspiraba Snoke—Ya veo…—Las palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire, sus ojos volvieron a verme mientras él se ponía de pie y caminaba con lentitud hacia Kylo, quien lo esperaba con el sable listo para matarlo.

Traté de acercarme a Kylo antes de que lo alcanzara, pero por alguna razón no podía mover mis pies y poco a poco perdía la movilidad de todo mi cuerpo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esto debe terminar ahora…—De nuevo Snoke hablaba mientras se paraba detrás del guardia y ponía su delicada mano sobre su hombro, justo al instante este caía al suelo sin vida, Snoke mató a su propio guardia.

La respiración de Kylo sonaba cortada, necesitada con urgencia de un suspiro ¿Estará paralizado igual que yo?

—Deja tus juegos de lado, Snoke…

—Mi joven aprendiz… muy pronto permití que estuvieras sólo, tal vez necesites un poco más de tiempo para entender la gloria que aguarda por ti.

—De nada te va a servir ahora tu promesa de poder

—Y lo sé, una pena… una pena que todo termine a causa de una chica, que vergüenza Kylo Ren

Veía los músculos tensarse en su garganta mientras giraba a verme, yo trataba de respirar con calma, pues veía en sus ojos la preocupación. Trataba de comunicarle que estaba bien. Buscaba entrada en su cabeza, pero estaba bloqueado, no podía entra a él, debía ser a causa de Snoke. Continué tratando de liberarme, pero mientras más me movía más sentía que me oprimía.

—Y no me malentiendas, puedo ver por qué te atrae tanto; es una guerrera… pero no comentas en error de tu abuelo, Kylo Ren, tú eres más fuerte y estás por encima de las emociones mundanas que te ofrece la humanidad.

Kylo no respondía, respiraba con agitación, y veía como luchaba por liberarse, de seguro de los mismo amarres que debo tener yo… Pero… porque si nos tiene atrapados ¿no nos mata de una vez? No… él debe querer disfrutar nuestra muerte, o está verdaderamente desesperado por conservar a Kylo… pues no deja de emanar miedo de él.

—Mírala…—Susurró ahora acercándose más a él, de nuevo el cuello de Kylo se tensaba mientras giraba a verme—No es realmente gran cosa y sólo estorba en tu camino a la grandeza…—Sentía como Kylo se resistía a escuchar, pero poco a poco, comenzando por sus hombro él se relajaba—No olvides tu destino, ella nunca formó parte de el… tú debes terminar lo que comenzó tu abuelo, por lo que murió.

La movilidad regresaba a los músculos de Kylo, sería el momento, una vez que pueda moverse a tan corta distancia del Líder Supremo sólo bastará con encender su sable y todo habrá terminado, pero no lo hizo… miraba el suelo y sujetaba su sable con fuerza.

—Kylo Ren… debes acabar con ella antes de que arruiné todo por lo que has luchado, por lo que sacrificaste todo en tu vida, ella no lo vale.

Mi cuerpo no se movía, pero sabía que podía hablar, un hilo de voz se formó en mi garganta.

—¿Ben?...

Una sonrisa malvada se formaba en lo que deben ser los labios de Snoke…

—Oh pequeña… Ben murió hace tantos años…

Mi mandíbula temblaba por impotencia, cuando la mirada llena de odio de Kylo Ren volvía a dirigirse a mí.

—Yo sé que hay luz en ti… tú y yo lo sabemos

—Mátala…—Gritó el líder supremo, con una voz que salió casi de la nada.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros Kylo comenzaba a acercarse a mí. Yo no despegaba mis ojos de él, de alguna manera logró entrar a su mente. Pero no pudo llegar a la mitad del camino cuando sus piernas se detuvieron, la mueca en su rostro me dejaba ver que luchaba, en el fondo el luchaba por resistirse, Ben Solo estaba surgiendo por fin.

—Debes luchar, Ben… Yo sé que estás ahí… Debes resistir, no te rindas.

Notaba el miedo creciendo de nuevo en el cuerpo de Snoke, mientras su discípulo caía víctima de la compasión que siente por mí. Pero si bien luchaba por resistirse otra parte luchana por obedecerlo, esa parte en él que siempre ha querido matarme. Necesita un impulso, necesita recordar lo que siente por mí.

—Silencio…—Siseaba molesto Snoke a la espalda de Kylo, al mismo tiempo que su manos se elevaba en el aire y me estrujaba con más fuerza, resistí el grito tanto como pude, sentí mis ojos volverse vidriosos y finalmente mi garganta se venció, un grito inundó la sala, luego sólo pude ver una línea blanca pues me lanzó varios metros en el aire… el golpe me hizo rodar algunos metros más y la idea me tocó al instante en que sentí la membrana de la fuerza revolotear alrededor.

—¡NOOO! —La voz de Kylo me recordó al joven con el que he compartido mi vida los últimos meses.

Estaba desaparecida, a los ojos de ambos debía estar muerta.

El sonido del sable encenderse de Kylo al tiempo que chocaba con algo, deben estar enfrentándose, lentamente abrí mis ojos, sólo lo suficiente para ver a Kylo enfrentar a Snoke, quien no tenía armas, luchaba únicamente con sus manos desviaba los ataques de Kylo utilizando sólo la fuerza.

—Eres un niño inmaduro… Débil…—Le gritaba el líder supremo.

Pero él continuaba atacando. Estaba demasiado ocupados peleando el uno contra el otro que apenas fueron conscientes que llamaba mi sable con la fuerza, lentamente me ponía de pie, aún me mantenía desaparecida en la fuerza al momento que lance mi sable, guiándolo con mis manos lo encendía en el trayecto, ambos; Kylo y Snoke, lo notaron demasiado tarde… sólo pudieron ver el color amarillo del sable hundirse en el pecho del líder supremo y aparecer del otro lado. Kylo giró su sable en su mano al tiempo que desprendía la cabeza de Snoke y de un momento a otro dejé de sentir su miedo, dejé de sentirlo. El líder supremo Snoke había muerto.


	36. Chapter 36

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Me dejé caer sobre las rodillas, tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire, sentía que una parte de mí se desquebrajaba… Sin importar cuanto realmente se lo mereciera, acababa de terminar con la vida de una persona. Algo con lo que estaba segura iba a cargar el resto de mi vida.

Los pasos firmes de Ben se acercaban a mí, solo vi su sombra sentarse a mi lado.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo…—Levanté mi rostro para ver sus ojos—Pensé que habías muerto.

—Casi me muero en tus manos…

—No habría permitido que sucediera.

Sonreí con nervios, no sabía que más hacer. De repente comenzaron a sonar las alamas por toda la base.

—¿No es algo tarde para eso? —Dije mientras veía el cadáver sin vida de Snoke.

—No es por él… debemos irnos de aquí…

Vi en su rostro preocupación, pero tomé la decisión de no detenerlo para preguntar, quería hacer distancia entre nosotros y la muerte de Snoke. Salimos de la sala sólo para notar a las fuerzas agruparse para salir de la base, soldados corriendo en formación.

—Rápido, debemos llegar la hangar y tomar una nave…—La mano de Ben me sujetó con fuerza y comenzamos a correr, él conocía los laberintos de pasillo, pasamos al lado de soldados que apenas nos prestaban atención.

El hangar era un lío, pero debíamos abordar una nave, cualquiera, sólo para salir de este planeta. Las alarmas continuaban sonando, cuando estábamos por abordar la nave, una explosión nos lanzó lejos dejando soldados heridos y las naves inservibles. Busque de nuevo la mirada de Ben, él debía saber que era lo que pasaba.

—Debemos ir por nuestra nave… Quédate conmigo—De nuevo me sujetaba con fuerza y me guiaba por los pasillos.

Al salir escuché los disparos provenientes de las naves, poco a poco salimos de la base, pero un sonido me distrajo, un sonido que yo podría reconocer en cualquier momento. El rugido inconfundible del Halcón Milenario… Giré mi rostro al cielo y las vi, las naves pertenecientes a la resistencia.

—Ellos era el plan B…—Decía Ben con la mirada decaída

—Tú los llamaste…

—Durante el viaje les di las coordenadas, les dije que estarías aquí… tú puedes irte con ellos, si es lo que quieres.

Miré de nuevo el cielo con insistencia, reconocía cada nave, todas pasaron por mis manos, pero luego regresé y lo observé a él. Estire mi mano en su dirección.

—Estoy contigo ahora…

Él tomó mi mano y comenzamos a correr en dirección al campo de batalla, las explosiones pasaban a metros de distancia, entre tropezones y caídas, tratábamos de alejarnos lo más pronto posible. Ambos encendimos nuestro sable cuando entramos en fuego cruzado, regresábamos los disparos tanto de la primera orden como de la resistencia, nosotros éramos un equipo individual, nosotros contra ellos… pero sólo debíamos sobrevivir lo suficiente para alcanzar nuestra nave y seremos libres. Mientras corrimos vi de reojo la nave perteneciente Poe Dameron ¿Me habrá visto ya? Si no a mí habrá visto mi sable y toda la resistencia sabe que estoy aquí.

—No te quedes atrás…—Ben me tomaba por la cintura y me empujaba para que siguiera andando.

Continuamos corriendo cuando una sensación me recorrió toda la columna culminando en mi cuello, bajaba el ritmo de mis zancadas, sólo veía a Ben alejarse cada vez más.

—REN…—Un grito fuerte lo hizo detenerse, la horrible voz del General llenaba el aire y pudimos escucharla por sobre las explosiones.

Ben giró con odio en sus ojos y su sable encendido, dispuesto a todo, pero su rostro comenzaba a descomponerse y de repente todo se volvió realmente lento. Sólo pude ver la luz roja atravesando mi costado, bajé la vista lentamente y sentí la sangre brotar y manchar los pliegues de mi ropa. Mi mano se posó sobre el agujero que ahora tenía mi ropa al despegarla el color rojo se pintaba por toda la palma. Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Ben, quien con odio estiraba su mano y veía como la deformaba en el aire, sólo escuché un "Crack" y el General Hux había desaparecido, al igual que Snoke, de una momento a otro.

—¿Rey? —Ben me sujetaba mientras caía sin remedio al suelo, un calor comenzó a crecer dentro de mí y poco a poco era remplazado por frío. —¿Rey? Mantente despierta, vas a estar bien.

Solo era capaz de escuchar su voz, de repente todo se silenció, nada más importaba ahora en el mundo, estaba en sus brazos, realmente no era el peor lugar para morir. Veía en sus ojos el miedo y la tristeza, sus ojos se cristalizaban. Pase mi mano sobre su rostro, mala idea, ahora mi sangre estaba en su mejilla, me recordaba a sus sonrojos, de los cuales era incapaz de ocultar… una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Yo estoy bien…

De inmediato su mirada se posó en la mía.

—Si… vas a estar bien, vas a salir de esta…

—Debes dejarme ir… Ben—Mi voz sonaba casi distante… y una luz blanca me distraía, comenzaba a verlo casi borroso— Nos vamos a encontrar de nuevo…

—Deja de hablar así, vas a estar bien… ¡TÚ! —Le gritaba a la nada ¿Por qué le grita a la nada?

—¿Ben?... —Trataba de atraer su atención. Quería ver sus ojos una última vez antes de cerrar los míos, mi respiración se sentía cada vez más pesada, de repente me vi rodeada por negrura, buscaba los ojos de Ben… ¿Y si estoy dentro de ellos?

—Busca al piloto ¡YA!... —Ahora sólo escuchaba su voz, distante, cada vez más lejana— ¿Rey? No te duermas… ¿Rey?... ¿Rey…?—La voz, al igual que yo, se desvaneció en el aire.


	37. Chapter 37

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido que el cuerpo está hecho de papel, y que flotas indefinidamente?...¿Será así como se siente la muerte? No puedo ver nada en concreto, sólo veo luces, algunas más intensas otras más tranquilas, vagamente escucho murmullos, pera ninguna voz clara. ¿Será este el paraíso? Pero ¿en qué momento me detengo, cuando dejaré de flotar?. Quiero sentir mis pies sobre la tierra, quiero escuchar el sonido del viento, quiero ver de nuevo los ojos negros de Ben Solo. Su simple recuerdo me remueve las emociones ¿Aún muerta soy capaz de sentirlas?

Mi cuerpo continúa suspendido, pero poco a poco comienza su descenso, y las partes vacías de mi ser son rellenadas, primero las piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta mi torso, mis brazos y finalmente la cabeza, mis ojos comienzan a abrirse, la intensidad del color blanco persiste pero comienzo a distinguir sombras, luces, colores. Mis ojos se adaptan al ambiente, no soy consciente de nada más que el cansancio que siento por todo el cuerpo. Eso hasta que percibo la presión de una mano sobre la mía.

Mis ojos, que aún tratan de entender dónde están, enfocan primero mi pecho, subiendo y bajando lentamente, rodeado de sábanas blancas, bajo la mirada y ahí está mi mano siendo sujetada por otra mano más grande, sigo el camino de su brazo, hasta sus hombros, su cabeza, su cabello y ahí están, mis ojos negros. Sonrío torpemente al poder enfocar a Ben.

—Hey tú…—Dije en un susurro casi inaudible

—Hey tú…—Me respondió mientras se incorporaba en su silla y se acercaba a mí—¿Cómo te sientes? —Sujetaba con más fuerza mis manos.

—Muerta…—Mi voz era pésima, pero aún con el cansancio pude hacerle notar que era una broma.

—Eres casi imposible de eliminar ¿No?

—Vas a necesitar más que un disparo para deshacerte de mí…

Sonrió mientras bajaba su mirada, lo notaba ansioso, algo lo estaba inquietando. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, necesitaba con urgencia perderme en sus ojos, los extrañé… Entonces los movimientos de las cortinas me distrajeron, yo conocía esas cortinas. Mi rostro se fue deformando mientras trataba de escanear el lugar donde me encontraba. Las cortinas, las camas, los artefactos, esta es la enfermería de la resistencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... —Mis ojos viajaron veloces para encontrarme a los suyos.

Pero el solo me observaba con calma, y sujetaba mi mano con más fuerza.

—Necesitaba salvarte…

—No…—Le dije interrumpiéndolo—Si estamos en la resistencia tú eres…

—Un prisionero…—La voz de Poe Dameron me llenó lo oídos, giré para encontrarlo del otro lado de la sala, ni siquiera me percaté de su presencia hasta que habló, por acto reflejo mis dos manos sujetaron con fuerza el brazo de Ben. En un intento desesperado por mantenerlo a mi lado.

—Ya despertó…—Poe se dirigía a Ben. Pero no le respondió, Ben mantuvo su mirada fija en mí.

—Ellos te salvan la vida a cambio de mi muerte, un trato justo si lo piensas…

—Estás loco, no te van a llevar a ningún lado—Mi voz comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

Poe caminó hasta la cama, no me afrontaba con la mirada, pareciera que evitaba mirarme, se colocó detrás de Ben y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Andando…—La voz de Poe sonaba molesta, cansada.

Yo seguía sujetando a Ben con la esperanza de mantenerlo a mi lado, pero él se puso de pie sin pelear, sin discutir, entonces pude ver las esposas en sus manos ¿Cómo no las vi antes?

—No te lo vas a llevar…

—Hey, todo va a estar bien… ya estás segura

No pude ponerme de pie, con trabajos me senté al borde de la cama mientras Poe escoltaba a Ben fuera de la enfermería. Fui lenta y el dolor que emanaba de mi pecho era sorprendente, pero camine a tropezones hasta la puerta, el pasillo estaba vacía, no podía saber a dónde se fueron, traté de buscar a Ben a través del vínculo, pero era como si me estuviera bloqueando.

Alguien debía estar aquí, cualquiera que pudiera decirme que hacer ¿Mi maestro? Luke debe estar en la base, continué caminando, aún con el dolor por los pasillos, no veía a nadie, es cómo si el lugar estuviera desierto.

—Luke…—Comencé a gritar—Leia… Finn.

Pero nadie respondía, poco a poco comenzaba a coordinar mis movimientos, y recuperaba mi fuerza con cada paso que daba, podía empezar a distinguir presencias y caminé con decisión a ellas. Abrí una de las puerta y era como una reunión exclusiva para mí. Luke y Leia, Finn y Poe; parados alrededor de una mesa redonda. Los cuatro pares de ojos me observaron al instante.

—¿Dónde está? —Mi voz sonó amenazante

—Debes relajarte, Rey—Fue mi maestro quien habló, y al instante mis ojos se posaron en él.

—No me pida que me relaje, me dispararon y se llevaron a Ben ¿Dónde está?

Comencé a respirar con furia, y el enojo comenzaba a subirme por la garganta. Volví mi mirada a Leia, quien con lágrimas en los ojos me esquivó. Algo está pasando en esta reunión. Caminé de forma pesada y lenta hasta estar frente a Luke.

—Me estás obligando a hacer algo que realmente no quiero… dime donde está

—El trato fue ese, él muere y tú vives… Así lo determinó él.

—¿Está muerto?

—Aún no… la condena se llevará a cabo mañana.

—No sabes lo que haces… tú me pediste que lo trajera de regreso, él ya no es más Kylo Ren…

—Eso no lo exhuma de sus crímenes pasados.

—Me pediste que lo salvara para matarlo de cualquier modo

—Necesita estar en paz consigo mismo

—Y quien te va a traer paz a ti cuando él muera… o a ti—Dije volteando a ver a Leia de nuevo.

—Tú deberías estar encerrada también ¿No lo entiendes? —Fue Finn quien tomó la palabra… ay no, Finn, la más confiable persona en la galaxia ¿Cómo te metieron en esto? —Se está sacrificando para que te mantengan con vida a ti también, todos querían tu cabeza tanto como la de él… Si lo liberas sólo vas a agregar un sentenciado más a la lista.

—Entonces que así sea… ¿Dónde está?

—Sólo yo lo sé, Rey…—Mi maestro tomó de nuevo la palabra— Y Ben decidió mantener bloqueada su conexión para que no puedas encontrarlo. Esto no es en tu contra… queremos protegerte.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas casi al instante en que dejó de hablar. Levanté mi vista y la clavé en sus ojos azules.

—Esto no se ha terminado…—Le dije mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, di media vuelta y salí de la sala. Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos presionando a Ben para que abriera el vínculo y poder encontrarlo, pero era imposible, se estaba ocultando de mí.

¿Era verdad? ¿Ben se estaba sacrificando para mantenerme con vida? Necesitaba verlo, quiero respuestas, no de Luke o Leia… quiero que sean sus labios lo que me lo digan. Debía encontrar una forma de saber dónde lo ocultan.


	38. Chapter 38

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Sentía la base cada vez hacerse más y más pequeña, me asfixiaba… odiaba a cada persona que se cruzaba en mi camino, casi estuve a punto de tomar una nave y estrellarla en el hangar. Mis emociones estaban desbordadas y no quería nada más que tener a Ben a mi lado. No sólo por la necesidad que me genera su presencia, es por qué si no lo encuentro a tiempo lo voy a perder para siempre.

—¿Dónde estás, Ben? —Me lo he preguntado ya tantas veces en menos de unas horas que el sonido de mi voz me parece monótono.

El aire fresco me ayudaría a pensar, se supone que la ejecución se llevará a cabo mañana, no creo que se trate de una sesión privada, es el fin de la guerra, la muerte del último gran tirano, no lo van a hacer a puerta cerrada, la Resistencia se va a encargar de hacer de este el más grande evento de todos. Eso es bueno y malo… es bueno porque algo tan grande no puede ocultarse de mí, y malo por qué voy a desafiar a todos a quienes alguna vez les juré lealtad. Pero no estoy traicionando ya a Ben si desisto de ayudarlo. No tengo mucho tiempo para planear el ataque, debo ser rápida, ya no tengo mis armas pero tengo mis habilidades, y gracias a Ben y a su entrenamiento sé que puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa.

La decisión estaba tomada, atacaría y acabaría con la celebración mañana antes de la ejecución, aun no entiendo bien cómo, pero voy a liberar a Ben Solo, mi misión aún no ha terminado.

No caminé muy lejos de la base, estaba en las afueras donde los árboles comienzan a tocar la estructura, escuchaba un pequeño riachuelo a la distancia y el sol apenas amenazaba con ocultarse y cubrir todo de oscuridad. Me senté a la sombra de uno de los árboles, sumida en mis pensamientos, si fracaso, moriré y el sacrificio de Ben será en vano, pero si tengo éxito, ambos saldremos con vida de este lugar… pero ¿Y luego? Una vida de fugitivos, no habrá lugar seguro en la galaxia, ahora que no tiene su casco y gran parte de la resistencia posiblemente lo ha visto, no podemos contar con su perfil bajo y yo… bueno soy un caso aparte serví por un año aquí. Será una vida difícil.

—Dunas…—La voz de Poe me sacó de mis pensamientos… pero no quise verlo, me puse de pie y me alejé de él, desde que regresé él solo me ha arrebatado todo lo que me importa y realmente no creo que sea su culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada por él. —Espera Rey…

Me detuve en seco y lo confronté, sé que mi semblante y mi ceño estaban fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté con desdén

—Eh… yo…—El tartamudeó un poco—Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—No te ofrendas Poe… pero yo no quiero hablar con nadie

—Eso es una suerte, porque realmente solo seré yo quien hable

Seguía observándolo con odio, suspiré con exasperación y con un ademan en la mano de indiqué que comenzara.

—Rey… escucha, yo—Veía en su rostro lo difícil que era para él ordenar sus palabras, y sin dejar de lado el sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba—Ca… caminemos, vamos te encantará el arroyo.

Paso a un lado de mí, sin dirigirme la vista, sólo atiné a seguirlo de cerca, no caminó mucho realmente, al llegar el arroyo era hermoso, rodeado por pequeñas flores amarillas, él se sentó en la orilla donde jugueteaba sus pies en el agua. Me senté a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —Volví a preguntar, esta vez con un poco más de educación y calma en mi voz.

—El día que desertaste…—Comenzaba a contarme su historia—… jamás nos sentimos tan traicionados en toda nuestra vida, al menos yo, Finn no lo sobrellevó muy bien, tratamos de buscarte, seguirte la pista, pero tu maestro fue muy explícito en decirnos que no debíamos buscarte, casi abandonamos la resistencia nosotros también…—Juntaba sus manos al frente y me observaba, aún veía vergüenza en su rostro—Mucho meses después de que te fuiste, tuve un sueño peculiar… Estaba en una isla, un mar enrome frente a mí y de repente apareciste tú…—No pude evitar abrir mi boca por la sorpresa, el mismo sueño que tuve yo cuando fui capturada—…No sabías donde estabas, pero estabas feliz, hablamos sobre escapar juntos y tener un vida feliz en el mar, con hijos y Finn—Un sonrisa torpe se dibujaba en sus labios al recordarlo—Y te besé, mientras llorabas y me decías que no querías morir, de repente desperté y tú ya no estabas… pero me quedé con algo de ese sueño; Tu sonrisa… jamás en la vida te había visto sonreír de esa forma, hasta hoy pensé que era un invento de mi cabeza… y me prometí buscarte, encontrarte y hacerte feliz, hacer que esa sonrisa que apareció en mis sueños estuviera por siempre dibujada en tu rostro… Iba a dejarlo todo por ti.

De nuevo me observaba, veía esperanza en sus ojos, pero poco a poco comenzaba a fundirse de nuevo.

—Imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos donde estabas, con quien estabas y que estabas haciendo… Pero claro todos creíamos que debías ser una doble agente enviada por Luke… eso hasta que te vi en sus brazos, casi muerta, lo vi en sus ojos; la desesperación por mantenerte con vida… y luego lo vi en la enfermería… esa sonrisa que sólo había visto en mis sueños le pertenecía a alguien más…

Su voz perdía fuerza poco a poco, sin duda un historia que quería sacar de su sistema y debo ser la única a quien puede contársela.

—Rey…—Por el tono de su voz me di cuenta que estaba a punto de decir la parte que más le costaba trabajo—Yo prometí hacerte feliz, me convencí de buscarte y darte todo lo que quisieras… y si estar con él es lo que va a hacer feliz…—Tomó una pausa que me pareció eterna—Yo sé dónde lo encarcelaron, y voy a ayudarte a sacarlo.

No pude evitar sentir que mis ojos se cristalizaron, estaba a punto de llorar, pero me contuve al mismo tiempo que sonreía, no podía dejar de sonreír. Ahora me siento terrible por lo mal que juzgué a Poe. Está arriesgando todo por salvar a un hombre que no significa nada para él.

—Búscame en la entrada Oeste cuando la luna esté en su punto más alto, tendré una nave lista para los dos.

Poe se puso de pie y se marchó con rapidez, solo me dejó ahí sentada, con una alegría que no cabía en mi pecho y un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias que emanaban de él.

El tiempo me pareció lento, desde que Poe me dejó en el arroyo, sólo corría a la base en busca de mi sable, y me detuve en la enfermería para tomar una hoja y algo con que escribir. La luna continuaba su camino y cuando pude verla en lo alto del cielo caminé con sigilo hasta la entrada oeste, donde el vigilante que hacía las rondas acababa de cambiar de posición. Pude ver a Poe aparecer de repente.

—Vamos es por este lado…—Dijo sin ánimo mientras me guiaba con su mano, caminamos por un pasillo que entraba bajo la tierra, pasamos por pasillos y calabozos que jamás habría imaginado que estaban aquí. Giramos en un pasillo con puertas a cada lado una frente a la otra. Me llevó hasta el último cuarto donde con cuidado ingresó códigos para abrir la puerta.

Al abrirse pude verlo, sentado en el suelo con la vista perdida.

—¿Ben? —Dije con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿Rey…?—Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió en mi dirección—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine… vinimos por ti…—Al decirlo sus ojos viajaron a la puerta donde Poe estaba parado viendo a otra dirección.

—No tenemos tiempo, vamos antes de que alguien note lo que estamos haciendo.

Regresar fue sencillo, casi pareciera una trampa, sin guardias, sin vigilancia, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—La nave está al final del corredor, tómala y vete lejos—La voz de Poe sonaba a una despedida.

—Poe… no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

—Sólo, váyanse…

Tomé su mano con fuerza y me permití abrasarlo una última vez.

—Hazle saber a Finn cuanto lo quiero…

—Cuídate Rey…—Decía mientras me alejaba de su cuerpo.

—Entrégale esto al maestro Luke—Le di una carta mal doblada.

Tomé la mano de Ben y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Lentamente nos acercamos a la nave, seguía sin haber nadie alrededor, Ben abrió la puerta y algo me hizo girar la vista en dirección al pasillo donde dejé a Poe, pude distinguir la figura pequeña de la General Organa aparecer de repente entre las sobras…

—Ben…—Le susurré, tratando de atraer su atención y que notara a su madre del otro lado del pasillo.

—Lo sé…—Me dijo tomando mi mano y volteando ligeramente en dirección a Leia—…Puedo sentirla.

Sabía que no podíamos estar más tiempo en el hangar, sólo abordamos y salimos del lugar de inmediato. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en notar que nos fugamos? ¿En cuánto tiempo nos comenzaran a seguir? ¿Qué tanto podremos seguir juntos hasta que alguien nos descubra? Son preguntas que me van a atormentar toda la vida… decidí concentrarme en el presente y vivir cada momento. Un paso a la vez.

* * *

N/A: Se puede decir que este es el final, pero aún quedan dos capítulos, ¡Estoy contra reloj haciendo las últimas correcciones! En una horas es el estreno de la película y yo tengo una promesa que cumplir :D


	39. Chapter 39

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mi estimado maestro:

Realmente no espero que comprenda mis motivaciones, y deseo algún día pueda perdonar las acciones que hice, que estoy haciendo y que en un futuro haré.

Yo le dije que traería de vuelta a su sobrino, y se ha vuelto una promesa que estoy dispuesta a cumplir al pie de la letra. Aún veo vestigios de Kylo Ren en él… pero sé que sólo el tiempo podrá regresarnos al joven y despreocupado Ben Solo, el hijo de su mejor amigo, el hijo de su hermana.

Lamento no haber culminado mi entrenamiento, pero convertirme en Jedi pasó a segundo término, hay cosas más importantes en mi vida por las cuales luchar.

Pasé toda mi vida esperando la llegada de personas que posiblemente ya se olvidaron de mí, esperaba el reencuentro con personas a las que pudiera llamar familia. Ahora podré comenzar una por mi cuenta. Ahora tengo alguien a quien aferrarme y por quien luchar.

Maestro, mi amigo Luke, sé que nuestra relación fue vaga y fugaz… y sé qué hizo por mí tanto como pudo… ahora lo haré yo por usted. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver sé que se sentirá orgulloso del hombre en que se convertirá su sobrino. Hay luz en él, la he visto, más de una vez.

Mi amor y eterno agradecimiento vivirá por siempre con ustedes, mi familia.

Recuerdos

Rey.

La carta se doblaba de nuevo, miles de veces había sido leía y releía.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe… —Murmuró Luke con su vieja y arrugada voz mientras guardaba la carta de nuevo en su túnica.


	40. Chapter 40

*** Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Epílogo

Apenas era consciente de lo mucho que disfrutaba los sonidos que genera la garganta de Ben al dormir. Algunas noches a causa del vínculo puedo ver dentro de sus sueños en los cuales me he visto morir de muchas formas distintas, muchas noches he sido testigo de cómo despierta gritando creyendo que he muerto. Cada una de esas noches lo he arrullado haciéndole ver que nunca nadie me hizo daño en realidad.

Han pasado ya diez años desde que escapamos de la resistencia, desde que liberó al mundo de la sombra de la Primera Orden. Han sido diez largos años de reconstrucción, donde se ha formado un nuevo senado, donde las leyes contra la corrupción son más severas, donde se acabó el privilegio para algunos. Debo decir que no me tomó por sorpresa el nombramiento de Leia, ahora dirige el senado y sabemos que lo hace con honorabilidad.

Jamás los volvimos a ver, ni a Finn ni a Poe, ni a mi maestro, desconozco cuáles serán sus destinos ahora, pero me enfoco en el mío, en los dulces y felices momento que vivo al lado de mi familia.

Dos años después de escapar nos golpeó el gusanito de la paternidad, fue difícil… pero logramos concebir a nuestro primer hijo a quien amorosamente nombramos Han, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los gemelos Anakin y Ben… y ahora estamos a la espera de la cuarta miembro de la familia Leia. Las nubes grises se fueron para siempre, ahora tengo lo que tanto soñé, ahora formaba parte de una familia, era real y era sólo mía.

—¡Rey!... —La voz sobresaltada de Ben me regresó a la realidad.

—Hey… tranquilo, aquí estoy… —Le sonreía mientras acariciaba con dulzura su cabello, él me observaba con esos ojos negros llenos de temor, de desconfianza, tal vez piensa que aún está soñando.

—Pensé qué…

—Fue sólo un sueño, se terminó.

Se abrazaba con fuerza de mi brazo y colocaba su mano sobre mi vientre, la pequeña Leia pudo sentirlo de inmediato, revoloteaba cada vez que su padre hacía eso.

—auch… —Me quejaba mientras trataba de acomodarme —Vuelve a dormir, Ben.

Sus ojos se engancharon a los míos. Colocó su frente en la mía y sentí su aliento cálido sobre mi rostro.

—Te amo, Rey…

—Te amo, Ben…

—Te amo mamá… te amo papá

—Han —Gritamos los dos al unísono, mientras veíamos la sombra del pequeño correr por el pasillo, seguido de las dos cabecitas de los gemelos. Los platos comenzaban a volar y los gritos se hacían presentes, iniciaba un nuevo día en la vida de la familia Solo.

* * *

N/A: Lo prometí y lo cumplí… y por poco, estamos a dos horas del estreno de la película y aquí está el capítulo final.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta el final, de seguir las aventuras de esta parejita que tanto amamos. Gracias por sus comentarios, por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Esta fue mi primera experiencia cómo escritora y no fue fácil pero si muy satisfactorio. Espero poder entrar de nuevo a ustedes, si me lo permiten, con alguna nueva historia después de ver la película.

Esta historia es para ustedes, con amor. De nuevo no puedo decir más que gracias y nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
